A Lesson In Charades
by forgotten-serenity
Summary: Olivia finds out something that Alex did to change her view of the ADA. Takes place over the episodes "Turmoil" and "Perverted".
1. Chapter 1

When Olivia learned that Langan was her attorney she got queasy. She hated this man with everything and now he was her legal advocate.

"You have some very generous friends," Langan mentioned as he was getting ready to leave.

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked, looked up at him.

He adjusted his tie, "You're partner paid most of your bail and the bane of my existence swallowed her pride and paid my retainer and the rest of your bail."

"The bane of your existence?" Olivia raised an eyebrow.

"Tall, blonde, great legs and a glare that turns people's hearts to ice," Langan smirked.

It suddenly clicked for Olivia, "Alex?"

"Yup," Langan nodded, "No if you'll excuse me, I have some other client that don't have preferential treatment in holding cells." He nodded to her, "I'll see you at the trial."

When Elliot picked her up, they were walking out of the jail and Olivia mentioned, "I can't believe you mortgaged your house."

After Cragen chased her out of the precinct, Olivia knew she had to swing by the DA's office before going home.

Olivia timidly stepped into Alex's office after standing outside for the better part of five minutes trying to figure out what to say.

Alex looked up, "Can I help you detective?"

Olivia watched the blonde, water her., "I wanted to... Uh thank you for helping me out today."

Alex shrugged, "It was no problem." She looked down at the paper in front of you. "My replacement should be worked out over the next week. I'll be transferred back to appeals when it goes through."

Olivia suddenly felt like a huge ass for filing that request. "Is there anyway to stop that request?"

Alex looked at Olivia and studied her. A subtle shift of her mouth told Olivia she was still in deep shit. "Don't think that me helping you was just a ploy to get you to renege the request. I wasn't even thinking about that. If you can't trust me and I can't trust you perhaps we shouldn't be working together."

"You've done nothing to deserve my distrust and I'm sorry I was ready to throw you under the bus in the last case. You were doing your job and when it looked like we weren't going to anything to protect you, you had to protect yourself." Olivia took a deep breath, "You've worked with us for a long time. We shouldn't throw years of trust away because you've been gone for a while. We've all taken you for granted since you've been back. I'm sorry. We're just not used to anyone keeping a close eye on us anymore. Lately we've all gotten sort of out of control."

"I accept your apology and I'd like to say I'm sorry for jumping off last case. Sonja got to me, even though I know how she's been since before I left but... Since I've come back this job is all I have left. My old life is gone. My friends have changed... I've changed. The only thing that hasn't is the criminals in this city. I love this job and it's all I've got in the world," Alex looked at her fingers as they tapped her desk before looking up at Olivia.

"That's not true," Olivia paused, "You've got me."

A small smile graced the blonde's face. "Thank you detective."

"You can call me Liv. We are friends."

Alex raised an eyebrow, "Are we?"

"Yes and we're going out for a friendly dinner tonight," Olivia stated, putting her hands in her pockets.

"I wish I could but I'm going to dinner with…," The last part was mumbled and incomprehensible.

"Who?"

Alex took a deep breath and let out, "If I say his name I may vomit."

The brunette chuckled, "Then I'll take you for a drink afterward. You'll need it after a date with Langan."

"How did you know?" Alex asked, leaning back in her chair.

"Elliot told me. And I owe you so big for that," Olivia smirked.

Alex nodded, "You do. Really." She smiled at the smile on Olivia's face.

The detective nodded, "Drinks are on me tonight."

Alex smiled, "Okay. I'll call you after get out of my…appointment with Langan."

"Great," Olivia nodded and sniffled.

The blonde eyed Olivia, "Are you going to be okay?"

"I'm just getting over the flu," the brunette nodded.

"Well, if you don't feel up to it, we can go out later," Alex reassured Olivia.

She put her hand on the door knob before answering, "I'm sure I'll be fine."

The ADA didn't seem to be convinced. She just nodded and watched Olivia linger at the doorway. "We'll see."

"I'll be fine," Olivia repeated. She smiled and rolled her eyes at the scrutinizing eyes of the blonde, "Call me no matter what time it is."

"Alright," Alex nodded, "I will."

"Have fun on your date," Olivia teased.

"Bite me," Alex deadpanned.

Olivia laughed, "Maybe later. I'll see you later."

"Bye," Alex called after her.

Just as she expected, she hated her date with Langan. Had it been anyone else in the entire world, it wouldn't have been a decent date, but everything about Langan annoyed her. This was her second date with him and every little thing made her want to ditch her heels and run out the door.

Luckily, Langan said he was paying for dinner and had picked a five star restaurant so she decided to take advantage of it and be the most expensive date possible. After all, defending criminals paid three times as much as prosecuting them.

When she finally got to say goodnight, it was almost eleven. Alex unzipped her dress and picked up her cell. She hesitated to call Olivia because it was so late, but she did promise to call so she was going to.

After she stepped out of her dress, she dialed Olivia. When Olivia answered she smiled because of the groggy stuffed up voice she answered with.

"You sound terrible," Alex stated as she took her heels off.

Olivia rubbed her eyes and sat up on the couch where she had dozed off, "I just dozed off. I took some medication and it made me tired. I'm fine now."

"You don't sound fine," the blonde started digging through her drawers for something to wear. She caught sight of herself in the full length mirror, her lilac lingerie was wasted on a date with someone she wasn't at all interested in. She tried to figure out how long it had been since she had gone on a date with someone she was truly interested in. It was before she went into witness protection which meant years. It took a moment for her to realize that Olivia had said something.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Alex said into her phone.

Olivia repeated what she said, "Where are we meeting for drinks?"

"No where," Alex stated.

"Why?" the detective asked.

"You're not feeling up to it and drinking with your medication could put you in the hospital," Alex stated, pulling on some jeans, "What do you have in your refrigerator?"

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked.

Alex chuckled, "I mean, open your refrigerator and tell me what's in it."

There was a shuffling on the phone and Olivia's voice saying, "Well there's shelves."

"That's it?"

"No," Olivia answered, "I have a tomato." There was a pause, "And it is cultivating penicillin."

"Jesus Christ Liv," Alex couldn't help, but smile, "What's your address?"

Olivia rattled off her address then asked, "Why? Are you picking me up?"

"No," Alex stated, "I'll be over in about an hour. Go back to sleep."

"Wait, no…Alex?" Olivia asked into her phone, but Alex was already gone. The detective fell back onto her couch and looking around her living room where she'd been living for the past few days. There were tissues and blankets everywhere. There was a line of take out boxes on the coffee table. She laid down on the couch for a moment just to rest her eyes before picking up her apartment, but she instead she fell asleep.

A knock on her door woke her up. Olivia didn't remember Alex was coming over when she stumbled to the door and leaned on the wall next to the door to unlock it. When she saw Alex with two paper bags in her arms, she froze. "Hey Alex."

"You look like hell," Alex smiled and floated in. She went to the kitchen and put the bags down on the counter.

Olivia closed and locked the door. "I was really going to clean up before you got here, but I fell asleep."

"Don't worry about it," Alex smiled sweetly, "You can go back to sleep. Your dinner will be ready in half an hour."

Olivia walked to the kitchen, "What dinner?"

Alex started getting things out, "The one I'm making."

The detective raised an skeptical eyebrow, "You can cook?"

The blonde looked at Olivia with a look that said _did you really just ask that?_

"I didn't mean it like that," Olivia chuckled.

Alex moved around the kitchen like it was her own. "I know. Now go lay down."

Knowing that it was no use to argue with the attorney, Olivia leaned on the counter, "Thank you Alex."

"It's no problem," Alex smiled back, "Now go lay down. After dinner I got you some flu medicine that will knock you on your ass, but when you wake up you'll feel great."

Olivia walked to the living room and fell on the couch. She didn't feel like sleeping, but she didn't feel like moving either. So she reached for the remote and turned on the TV.

The show on the TV was just a jumbling of colors in front of her. She couldn't quite focus on what was going on. She was listening to what Alex was doing in the kitchen. The sound of Alex stirring something gave her an idea of what the blonde was making.

The stirring stopped and there was some cabinets opening and closing. Then the blonde appeared at her side with a class of water. She set it on the coffee table while Olivia watch. Alex started picking up the trash around the living room.

"Alex you don't have to do that," Olivia sat up.

Alex looked at Olivia, "I know, but I know you don't feel like cleaning and I feel fine."

"You've already done way too much for me," the brunette sighed.

The blonde paused and studied Olivia before speaking, "You do so much for everyone else, it's about time someone did something for you. And that's it. No more arguments."

Olivia chuckled, "Okay. Fine, but I'm taking you out sometime."

"I'll hold you to that," Alex told her as she went back to the kitchen. She returned with a bowl of soup and a box to flu medicine.

"Eat that," Alex handed the bowl of soup to Olivia. Then she set a box of flu medicine on the side table, "Then take two of those."

"Got it," Olivia nodded and breathe in the soup, "This smells amazing. What is it?"

"It's something like chicken soup," Alex moved around the living room picking up a blanket from the floor and taking it back behind the couch.

After she was done with the delicious soup, Olivia took the pills as directed and was almost immediately asleep.

Alex moved around the apartment cleaning and straightening everything. She had always been a neat person so the cleaning was second nature. She just started and saw something else that needed to be done and something else and something else. Before she realized what she was doing, she had cleaned the whole apartment top to bottom.

She put her jacket back on and slid her keys into her pocket. After covering Olivia with a blanket, she walked out the door, silently.

As she floated into consciousness, Olivia waited for her head to start pounding or her breathing to be labored or her sniffles to come back, but none of them did. She opened one eye, then the other and sat up. She felt fine. Then she remembered that Alex had been there when she fell asleep. She stood and looked around, figuring she wouldn't find Alex.

Light was coming through her windows so she figured she had slept through the night. Her suspicions were confirmed when she looked at her watch on the couch table. It was almost eight in the morning.

Since she was feeling much better, she decided to get out of the house and find who framed her for murder.

As she passed the kitchen to get to her bedroom she slowed down and saw that the kitchen was spotless. She detoured into the kitchen and opened her refrigerator to find Alex had put the leftover soup and some other food in there. Then she looked in her cabinets and found more food. She smiled at the ADA's kindness.

Then she walked to her bedroom and saw that her bed was made and all the dirty clothes that were on the floor were in the dirty clothes hamper. The dinner she was taking Alex out for was going to be really, really nice.

Alex stared at a pretrial motion. She had read it multiple times, but she couldn't see the defense's angle and that was a big part of her prosecution strategy. She could usually tell exactly what the other attorney was going to say before she even stepped foot in a courtroom. She sighed and leaned back in her chair, closing her eyes.

There was a knock on the door a few seconds later.

Alex put on her professional front and sat up straight, "C'min."

Her secretary stepped in with a file Alex had asked for. Alex thanked her and opened the file as her secretary stepped out. Not ten seconds after her secretary left, Mike Cutter stepped in. The EADA cleared his throat so Alex would know he was there.

Alex looked up and raised an eyebrow, "Mike. Something I can do for you?"

He was holding a piece of paper in one hand. He scanned over it, "This is a formal request for a change of ADA by Detective Benson with Special Victims. I know I told you that you'd be transferred back to Appeals, but we just don't have that kind of latitude right now. I suggest you make friends with this detective because you'll be stuck with Sex Crimes for a while. We're in a hiring freeze and when it lifts we may be able to get you out of there if you wish."

"I don't think that will be necessary, but thank you," Alex answered.

"Okay, good," Mike nodded. He dropped the request on her desk, "Good luck." With that, he walked out and closed the door behind himself.

Alex tenderly picked up the request. It hurt her a little to read it, but she couldn't stop herself. She was so focused on reading that she didn't hear the door open.

"Busy?" Olivia's voice asked.

Alex looked up, "Just reading." She put the request down on the desk.

pOlivia could see from where she was standing what it was. She took a deep breath, "Who do I need to talk to, to make that disappear?"

"Don't worry about it," Alex leaned back in her chair and crossed her legs, "There's a hiring freeze so they couldn't move me anyway."

"Thank god," Olivia sighed, "I'm so sorry about that."

"It done," Alex ran a hand through her hair, "How do you feel?"

"Great," Olivia smiled and stepped farther into the office, "I really owe you big time for what you did in my apartment. And now that all the charges against me have been dropped you can have the money you put up for my bail back."

"That's great Liv," the blonde smiled for the first time that day.

Olivia looked at her watch, "So how about I take you out for dinner tonight? Unless you have another date with Langan."

Alex checked the clock on the wall behind Olivia and saw it was well past six, "I will never date him again as long as I live."

Olivia laughed, "Good."

"I would love to go to dinner though," Alex looked over her desk. She cleaned it considerably by putting a few files in her desk and locking them.

Alex drove them to the restaurant because Olivia's car was in the shop being repainted. As they walked in, there a menu board standing next to the door announcing the Thanksgiving Special.

"Is it almost Thanksgiving already?" Alex asked Olivia as they were being lead to their table.

Olivia nodded, "In two days."

"Hmm," Alex thought and picked up her menu.

"What are you doing for Thanksgiving?" Olivia asked off handedly.

"I'm going to order take out and watch Matlock reruns," Alex offered with a shrug.

Olivia lowered her menu to look at Alex, "You're not going anywhere?"

Alex shook her head, "Nope. Just me and Matlock."

The detective smiled, "Why don't you come to my apartment for Thanksgiving? We can order take out and watch reruns of Colombo."

"Matlock?" Alex raised an eyebrow.

Olivia made a face like she smelled something gross, "Colombo is better."

"That's debatable," Alex chuckled.

"You think everything is debatable," Olivia retorted. She looked at her menu, "But we can debate it when you get to my apartment at noon on Thursday?"

"I'd be honored to join you and Matlock for Thanksgiving," Alex smiled.

Olivia laughed fully and nodded, "Fine. Matlock. You win."

"You give up too easily," Alex leaned on the table and sipped her water, "I was thinking we'd get as far as thumb wrestling before you caved."

"If I wasn't so hungry I would have argued all the way to Greco-Roman wrestling," Olivia smirked.

Alex took another sip of her water, "What a shame. I look good in spandex."

Olivia giggled, "Wait until after dinner, maybe we could find an empty gym and two spandex suits."

"I'll have to pass on that," Alex picked up her menu again, "I have two days off this week and I don't want to be sore when I'm sleeping late and watching hours of infomercials."

"You've finally learned how to relax?" Olivia asked.

Alex raised an eyebrow.

Olivia clarified, "Before you left, you never relaxed. Even on your days off we found you in your office."

"Well I have a lot more time on my hands in witness protection," Alex explained, "If I didn't learn to relax I would have gone insane."

"What did you do in witness protection?" the detective asked, "If you don't mind me asking."

The waiter walked up to their table and smiled politely. They both ordered and Alex looked thoughtfully at her water. "You know about my first job as a claims adjuster. When I went back for a while I was a corporate attorney. I made an obscene amount of money. Most of it went to charity. I kept enough to buy an apartment in Manhattan. After that I was a professor of criminal law at a state university." Alex paused and looked at Olivia, seeing that she was rapt. "Then for one school year of hell I taught high school English."

"Wow," Olivia watched a multitude of emotions run through Alex's eyes. Her face was neutral, but her eyes, to someone who knew how to read her, would always giver her away. "Did you have to change identities every time you moved?"

Alex nodded, "From Emily to Jenny to Kate to Allison."

"Wow," seemed to be the only thing Olivia could say. She couldn't imagine losing her whole life like that and having to start over whenever some government agent told her to.

Alex fell silent after that. She didn't really want to talk about witness protection anymore. She never wanted to even think about it again.

Olivia sensed this and stopped asking questions. She just looked at Alex. She seemed different than she was before she left. It was probable that witness protection had changed Alex. Something about her eyes seemed confined and something seemed wild.

They ate in silence for a while before either of them spoke. Olivia offered an apology for bringing up Alex's time in witness protection.

"It's not a problem," Alex spoke slowly and evenly, "I'm sure my sudden return has raised a lot of questions. After dinner, I'll take you back to your apartment and you can ask anything you want about the time I was gone, but after that…I don't want to talk about it."

"You don't have to answer-" Olivia started, but Alex interrupted her.

Alex smiled gently, "You have a look in your eye like you don't know me sometimes. You're a detective. You want to know how and why. Just ask me after dinner and we'll get it out of the way. Feel free to pass the information on to your colleagues."

"Thank you," Olivia nodded, knowing that the offer Alex was putting on the table was going to be extremely difficult for her.

Dinner passed pleasantly after that. Olivia paid the check and Alex drove them to Olivia's apartment.

Alex took a deep breath as they sat on the couch and looked at Olivia, "Do you mind if we open a bottle of wine?"

The detective shook her head and walked to the kitchen. In her newly reorganized cabinets she pulled out a bottle of wine and poured two glasses. When she returned with them, Alex looked extremely tense.

"You don't have to-" this time all it took to cut Olivia off was a look. The brunette nearly laughed at herself for stopping mid-sentence because of a look from the younger woman.

After Alex had drained half of her glass rather quickly, she looked to Olivia. "Do you want me to just start talking and you can asked questions in between or do you want me to just answer questions?"

"You can start telling me what happened," Olivia offered.

Alex nodded and took a deep breath. Then she took another one. "You know about me being a claims adjuster named Emily. After that I was Jenny the corporate attorney in Dallas. It was by far the least terrible job in the least terrible city in my time in witness protection. Dallas isn't as big as New York, but it's close. I actually started to like it there before I had to move."

"Did you meet anyone there?" Olivia asked.

"Like romantically?" the ADA asked to clarify.

Olivia nodded.

"No," Alex shook her head, "I haven't dated anyone since before I came back to New York to testify."

"Except Langan," Olivia added to lighten to mood.

It worked and Alex chuckled, "If you keep bringing that up, I'm never telling you anything again."

"Fine," the detective smiled, "Continue."

"I did make some friends though," Alex looked out the window that looked right across the street into another building, "They were nice, good people, but the whole time I kept looking over my shoulder. When I would walk down the street I would look at all the faces around me. When someone would look at me, I would this 'this is it, they found me'. Then the U.S. Marshals showed up at my front door one night telling me I had to move. My apartment was cleaned out in a matter of hours."

Olivia reached over and touched Alex's hand that was resting on her knee. It was a small gesture and Alex appreciated it, drawing strength from the brunette.

"Then I became Kate the professor," Alex shrugged, "I got paid to talk for three hours a week. The TA did all the work. But I had way too much time on my hands. It made me paranoid. I'd hear creaks in the night and freak out. I still do that sometimes. I couldn't take it anymore so at the end of the semester I told the Marshals I saw someone that recognized me. They didn't ask questions. They just moved all of my things to Chicago where I became Allison the high school teacher. That kept me relatively busy so I was able to keep my mind off of my situation. I didn't go out much though. When they told me that Velez had been killed in a raid I didn't immediately leave for New York like I thought I would. I stayed in my apartment in Chicago for about a month or so before I had gained the courage to come back."

"Do you regret coming back?" Olivia asked carefully.

Alex looked up as she thought. Then she looked back at Olivia when she spoke, "I did for a short period of time. I didn't feel like I could ever be who I was before. So I thought that moving to a different city would be better, but in the end I'm glad I stayed."

"Where there ever times when you wanted to just say screw it and come back before Velez was killed?"

"Oh yeah," Alex nodded, "Every second of every day. I even went so far as to booking a plane ticket back before one of the marshals talked me out of it. I dreaded waking up everyday and I hated my life. Sometimes I'd feel so out of control, I'd just lay in bed and cry for days."

Olivia's heart broke for Alex, "That's terrible."

The blonde expelled a breath and shrugged, "It happened and I can't change it."

"I wish I could have," the detective swallowed hard, "If I would have been faster…"

"No," Alex shook her head, "You couldn't have done anything. I couldn't have done anything. I've gone over it a million times in my head and I'd do the same thing and make the same choices I did before."

There was a thick silence settling over them. Neither one knew what to say.

Alex looked at her watch, "It's late, I should go."

"You don't have to," Olivia offered.

The blonde forced a smile, "I have an early meeting tomorrow."

"You okay to drive?" the brunette asked.

Another sad smile crossed Alex's face, "My alcohol tolerance has grew exponentially in witness protection. I'll be fine."

Olivia frowned at the fact that Alex did so much drinking in witness protection, but she'd asked about it later. She hoped the blonde wasn't following the long sad path her mother had taken.

They both walked to the door and Alex looked at Olivia, "Thanks for tonight. It was nice."

"We'll have more fun Thursday," the detective smiled, "I promise."

"I'll hold you to that," the ADA stood in the doorway.

Olivia took a chance and moved in for a hug. Alex seemed to relax into her. There was something calming and securing about Olivia's arms that she hadn't felt in years.

"Noon on Thursday?" Alex asked one last time with one foot out the door.

The older woman grinned, "I'll be here."

With one last fading smile, Alex walked out of the apartment and down the hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

On Thursday, Olivia woke up around nine and started cooking. The night before she had braved the grocery store to fill up her kitchen so they would have something to eat. Pies and sides were done and cooling on the counter and the main course was in the oven when there was a knock on the door. She checked the clock and sat it was only eleven.

When she got to the door, Olivia opened the door and saw Alex standing on the other side with a large paper bag full of food. She was in a light blue sweater and jeans with heeled black boots. Her hair looked perfect and effortless as it fell in soft curls.

"You're early," Olivia smiled and opened her door wider to let the ADA in.

Alex smirked, "I woke up this morning and realized that if I got here at noon all the cooking would be done." She walked into the kitchen and looked around. "Look at that," Alex smirked, "There's food."

"Well, what's Thanksgiving without food?" Olivia asked and watched Alex take everything out of the bag she brought, "What are you making?"

"The greatest dressing you've ever had in your entire life," Alex grinned.

The detective watched Alex move around the kitchen like she lived there. Olivia studied the skilled hand as Alex started chopping vegetables. "Do you cook a lot?"

"Sometimes," Alex shrugged, "It helps me think, but I don't always have time for it."

"What do you do to think when you don't have time to cook?" Olivia asked and walked to the oven to check on the bird.

"I run," Alex replied.

"Central Park?"

The blonde nodded, "It's like my oasis. Leave all the concrete and laws behind and just run."

"Sounds nice," Olivia offered.

Alex nodded.

After a few minutes of quiet milling around the kitchen, Olivia decided to ask a question that had been plaguing her for a few days. "Why did you help out with my bail?" Olivia asked.

"You're a cop," Alex continued to chop the celery, "Cops don't do well in prison and I knew Elliot couldn't afford it all by himself."

"I was being horrible to you," the detective turned and leaned back on the counter, crossing her arms, "Why would you help me?"

"You're a good person. I know you didn't do it," Alex picked up a piece of celery and popped it into her mouth before going to the refrigerator. The reason she was avoiding the question and giving lame answers was because she didn't really know why she jumped at the chance to help the special victims detective.

The last dodge of the question told Olivia that this was not up for discussion. So she watched Alex's graceful movements. The fluidity gave the kitchen a sort of serenity, like Alex belonged there.

"Why aren't you with your family on Thanksgiving?" Olivia asked.

The blonde smiled and raised an eyebrow, "Do you always ask so many questions?"

"It's my job to ask questions," Olivia replied with a smile, "I'll stop asking after this one."

Alex looked out the tiny window over Olivia's sink, "My family died with my mother."

Olivia bit her tongue to keep from asking more questions about Alex's family. When the blonde looked back over at her, she laughed, "C'mon Liv. I can see it in your eyes. Go ahead and ask."

"I said I wasn't going to ask anymore questions," Olivia raised her hands.

Alex smiled and looked back down at the celery, "My dad died of a brain aneurism my first year at the DA's office. My brother was killed by a drunk driver. My mom had a huge fight with her mother when I was in law school so I'm estranged from that side of my family. Cancer seems to be picking off my dad's family one by one so there's not many of them left. They're scattered around Colorado."

"Wow," Olivia picked up a nearby spatula and swirled it in her hand.

Alex was eager to stop talking about herself so she looked to Olivia, "What about you? Why aren't you with your half-brother in New Jersey?"

The question caught Olivia completely off guard. "How did you know about him?"

"Elliot mentioned it offhandedly when I talked to him about your case," Alex explained, "So I looked up the case."

"He's in Maryland with his wife's parents," Olivia replied. She walked to the sink and started to do the dishes. "He did invite me to Christmas though."

"Sounds nice," Alex smiled, but didn't look up.

Olivia picked up a piece of celery Alex was cutting, "I'm probably not going to go, but if you haven't found a rich, handsome man that's not completely smitten with you, I'd love the company."

"I highly doubt that I'll find any man that would be completely smitten with me," Alex chuckled, "But having some company on Christmas sounds less depressing than spending it working."

Olivia rested her hand on the small of Alex's back. "You know if you ever just feel like having dinner or something…If I'm not working I'm free."

"You'd think a smart, attractive woman such as yourself would have more dates," Alex started mixing things in a pan and slid it into the oven.

"The badge and gun stop most people right off the bat," Olivia mentioned, "The ones that don't stop at that, stop when they find out what kind of detective I am."

"I get that," Alex nodded.

It wasn't long before all the food was done and set out on the table. Alex poured the wine and set the bottle on the table. "This looks amazing Liv."

"So does that dressing," Olivia picked up her wine and raised her glass in a toast. "To good friends."

"Good friends," Alex echoed.

Olivia took a bite of the dressing and smiled, "Oh my god Alex this is amazing. Where'd you learn how to make this?"

"My grandmother taught me," Alex smiled, "I'm glad you like it." After a bite, Alex asked, "What were Thanksgivings like for you?"

The detective smiled wistfully, "I always loved Thanksgiving with my mother. She would always invite some of her students who couldn't make it home to their families over and they would be scared and uncomfortable at first, but they would always get comfortable. Some of the people that she invited over we so smart and when I was little, they would talk and I would listen and learn. It was great. Plus, she wouldn't drink in front of her students so she never got drunk."

Alex smiled glad that Olivia had some nice memories of her mother.

They ate the rest of the meal, complimenting each other's cooking and sharing their past holiday experiences. As they were cleaning up, there was a knock on the door. Olivia went to the door while Alex continued to clean up.

Olivia opened the door and was surprised to find her partner. He was holding a pie and smiled, "Happy Thanksgiving."

She smiled back, "Thanks El. What are you doing here?"

"Just thought I'd drop by," Elliot stepped in as Olivia stepped out of the way. "Kathy wanted me to give you this." He handed her the pie.

Olivia looked down at the pie in her hands, "It looks great. Do you want to stay for some?"

He grinned, "You know me so well."

The water in the kitchen came on and Elliot looked up. "I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

The female detective, "No." She lead the way to the kitchen and Elliot followed closely wanting to see who Olivia was spending Thanksgiving with. When he saw Alex standing at the sink, his jaw dropped. After their little dispute over the case, Alex was the last person he thought he'd see in Olivia's apartment.

The ADA looked up from the sink and smiled, "Hey Elliot."

"Alex," He nodded.

"Elliot brought some pie," Olivia set the pie on the counter and got down three plates.

"I don't know if I can eat anymore," Alex placed a hand on her toned stomach.

Elliot looked at the food left on the table, "Looks like you two had a feast."

Olivia nodded as she cut the pie, "We did. You have to try the dressing that Alex made. It's amazing." She handed Elliot a fork and pointed him at the pan of dressing.

He walked over to it. "Wow." He took another bite. "Wow." He looked at Alex, "You made this?"

The blonde nodded with a slight smile.

"This is…wow," Elliot sat at the table in front of the dressing.

Olivia glanced at Alex and they exchanged a knowing smile before Olivia commented, "Kathy is not going to be happy that you have no room for any of her Thanksgiving dinner."

"I'll be fine," Elliot shoveled another mouthful down.

Olivia walked to the other side of the kitchen and handed a piece of pie to Alex. The blonde smiled in a thank you and took a bite. Olivia watched and was once again amazed at how poised Alex was when she was doing the simplest things. She felt weird that she was watching Alex so much, but she couldn't seem to keep her eyes off of the younger woman.

"This is really great Alex," Elliot told the ADA as he stood and put his fork in the sink. Olivia handed him a piece of Kathy's pie.

"Thank you," Alex graciously answered. She took another bite of this pie, "Tell Kathy this is delicious."

"Will do," Elliot stood in the doorway while he ate the pie. "So, how did you two decide to get together for Thanksgiving?"

Olivia looked to Alex who differed the answer with a shrug. Olivia looked at her partner, "I took Alex to dinner because she went on a date with Trevor Langan for me and she made me soup and cleaned my apartment while I was sick. So we were figured out that we were both going to be alone on Thanksgiving so we decided to be alone together."

"That's good," Elliot nodded as he took the last bite of his pie. He put his plate in the sink next to Alex's dirty plate and looked at both women, "I'm glad you two are getting along again."

Alex looked at Olivia who smiled sweetly and Alex couldn't stop a smile if she wanted to, "Me too."

"And all it took was Olivia getting throw in jail," Elliot chuckled. He checked his watch, "Oh, I need to go. I'm supposed to pick up Kathy's sister in Midtown."

"Be safe," Olivia told him.

"I will," he nodded and looked at Alex, "Bye Alex."

"Goodbye Elliot," Alex replied.

He walked to the door and let himself out.

"What do you say we go pass out in the living room and finish cleaning later?" Olivia offered as Alex rinsed off some plates.

"Sounds like the best idea I've heard all day," Alex smiled.

They went to the living room. Olivia sat on the couch and Alex sat on an armchair. Olivia turned on the TV and saw a football game was on. Alex seemed to follow it so Olivia left it on.

They silently watched the football game and after a few plays Olivia looked over at Alex who had fallen asleep. The older woman smiled and grabbed a blanket off of the back of the couch. She stood and covered the blonde before falling back on the couch. A few plays later, Olivia fell asleep too.


	3. Chapter 3

When Olivia woke up, her apartment was spotless again and when she looked over at the chair Alex had been in, she was gone. Then she realized what time it was and knew why Alex was gone. It was already one a.m. so that ruled out calling Alex and chastising her for cleaning the apartment again.

Olivia heard the dishwasher going in the kitchen so Alex couldn't have been gone long. The sound of footsteps near her bedroom startled Olivia into complete consciousness. When she turned around, she saw Alex putting on her jacket and heading to the door.

"You need to stop cleaning my apartment," Olivia told the blonde.

Alex looked over at her, "Then stop inviting me over." She smiled at the brunette, "Go back to sleep."

"Where are you going?" Olivia stood.

"Home," Alex answered.

The detective ran a hand through her hair, "You're welcome to stay. It's late and dark."

"It's usually dark at night," Alex raised an eyebrow.

"You know what I'm staying," Olivia smiled, "You work with the same perps I do."

The ADA smirked, "I'll be fine. Thanks for having me over though. I had a good time."

"Me too," Olivia stood, "Are you sure I can't take you home?"

"If you took me home then you'd be coming back alone," the blonde countered.

The detective shrugged, "I'm a cop."

"Since when do criminals care what kind of job you have?" Alex answered, "I'll be fine."

Olivia stepped up and wrapped her arms around Alex's small frame. "Just be careful okay?"

The detective's close proximity was causing her heart and lungs to come within seconds of collapsing. It was all she could do to keep her knees from giving out. She could barely whisper, "Okay."

Olivia stepped back and smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow. Get some sleep."

But that's not what Alex was planning. She pulled to a stop in front of a ritzy, lawyer bar frequented by women from around the city. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She could see the dream she had like it had actually happened. It wasn't her first sexually explicit dream. It wasn't even her first sexually explicit dream about a woman. However it was her first sexually explicit dream about Olivia Benson and when she woke up, Alex knew that she wanted to act out that dream more than anything.

After pacing around Olivia's kitchen for the better part of half an hour, scrutinizing everything she had ever thought about the detective, she knew it was true and she did want to be way more than friends with Olivia. After that she had formulated a plan. The bar in front of her was step one.

"Wow. Alex Cabot," Serena Southerlyn leaned on the bar next to Alex, "I never thought I'd see you here. Carmichael maybe, but definitely not you."

"Well this is new to me," Alex wrapped her hands around her drink.

Serena grinned, "Ah. Who is it?"

"What?" Alex looked up from her drink.

"Women come in here when they have a crush or they fall for another woman for the first time," Serena explained, "They come in here to see if they have feelings for all women or just the one."

"Oh," Alex sighed, "Well, you found me out."

"So who is it?" the shorter blonde asked, sitting in the barstool next to Alex.

Alex looked skeptically at Serena with a signature raised eyebrow. She hadn't told anyone about her feelings for the SVU detective. Why would she tell a coworker she only saw occasionally?

"It's that sexy brunette you work with isn't it?" Serena smirked.

The SVU ADA's draw nearly hit the floor.

Southerlyn laughed and scanned the bar, "For a lawyer you're really transparent."

"Well, since you know so much, what do I do?" Alex turned on her stool toward Serena, "How do I know?"

A sly smile spread across Serena's lips and she turned to Alex, looking her over. "I'm going to kiss you."

"What?" Alex raised an eyebrow.

"It's a test," the shorter ADA told her, "If I don't do it for you, it's just your hot detective."

Alex let a small smile escape, "You seem to have a lot of confidence in yourself."

"The dirty looks I've been getting in this bar all night justify that confidence," Serena leaned in and captured Alex's lips.

The taller woman was shocked into rigidity at first, but eased into the kiss. Warmth spread through her whole body and a shiver ran up her spine.

Serena pulled away with a shit-eating grin. She watched Alex recovered while she sipped her drink.

"Wow," Alex finally spoke. She paused, "Do people really go this long without knowing?"

The shorter woman smirked, "Some go longer." She stood, "Thanks for the kiss. I've been wanting to do that for a while." Serena patted Alex's knee, "Now there's a very attractive vice ADA who had been checking me out since I walked in."

"Thanks," Alex told Serena before she realized Serena told her she'd been wanted to do that for a while. She looked at back the blonde who was leaning back on the pool table. She caught Alex's eyes and winked before turning back to the vice ADA.

The blonde paid off her tab and walked to her car. By this time she was fighting sleep so she went straight home. When she crawled into bed she whispered to herself, "I'm so screwed." Then hoped as she went to sleep that her dreams would mirror the one she had a few hours ago.

Just like she wanted the dreams returned. And just like before they woke Alex up. Her eyes snapped open and it took a while for her to catch her breath. When she looked at the clock she saw it was six a.m.. She groaned, knowing she wouldn't get back to sleep before she had to be up for work.

Alex rolled out of bed and trudged her to closet, grabbing some running shoes and jogging clothes. Sleep wasn't going to help her forget her dreams. Maybe running through the park could help clear her mind.


	4. Chapter 4

As she ran, the cold air on the face stung and jolted her into being wide awake. Her thoughts had shifted from her personal lift to her work. Her hair swayed behind her and her muscles pulsed with every step she took. She didn't know how long she had been running, but by the time she had finished mentally going through her cases her legs were burning. She slowed to a trot then to a walk. She looked around and saw that she was on the opposite side of the park from her apartment.

She looked down and saw that the front of her legs were red from the harsh wind hitting them It stung, but what stung more were her muscles burning. When she bent over to rub her legs, trying to warm them up and loosen her muscles a muscle came from a man running with his dog behind her. She resisted the urge to flip him off or threaten him was a lawsuit and walked with her hands on her head back toward her apartment.

"Cabot!" she heard called behind her.

When she turned around she saw someone she never thought she'd see again. Special Agent Hammond walked over to her and offered her a water bottle.

She took it and downed half of it quickly, "Agent Harmon. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I was just checking on you." he offered. "Your file said that you sometimes run in Central Park in the morning."  
"Well I'm fine," Alex raised an eyebrow. He was part of her past that she wanted to keep in the past and she was wondering what he really wanted.

He nodded. As he started to speak her phone rang. Alex pulled her phone out of her pocket. She looked at the DEA agent and said, "I have to take this."

The agent nodded and looked away.

"Cabot," Alex immediately answered.

"How fast can you get to Central Park?" Elliot asked before even saying hello.

Alex looked around, "I'm already here. Where are you?"

"South end," Elliot stated.

"I'll be right there," Alex answered and ended the call. She looked at Hammond, "I have to go. It was nice seeing you though."

"Whoa this wasn't just a social visit," he told her. He pulled out a card and handed it to her, "Can you meet me at seven tonight?"

"Where?" Alex asked, getting restless.

"Coffee shop across the street from the courthouse," he stated.

She nodded, "Yeah, I'll be there." Before saying anything else, she took off running toward where Elliot had told her.

It wasn't long before she saw the flashing lights. When she sat Elliot and Olivia she trotted over, trying to focus on the case. They were standing at the perimeter of a crime scene.

"Sorry to interrupt your jog," Elliot told her after looking over her outfit. He offered her his NYPD windbreaker that was draped over his arm, "Cold?"

Alex nodded and accepted the jacket, "Thanks." As she slid it on, "What have we got?"

"Two bodies," Olivia informed her and held the crime scene tape up for her partner and the ADA, "A man and woman, about twenty. A jogger found them naked in the bushes."

Alex sighed, "What a way to start the day." As they walked toward the bodies Alex asked, "What do you need me for?"

"One of them had your card in the pants we found in a pile next to the bodies," Olivia explained, "If you could identify them it would save us some time."

"I don't know how much help I'll be," Alex shrugged as they walked closer, "I give my cards out to a lot of people." When they got to the bodies, there was a large blue tarp over the two. Elliot lifted one corner to reveal the faces of the young couple.

"Oh my god," Alex breathed.

Olivia was immediately at her side for whatever support Alex needed. She placed a hand on the small of the ADA's back.

"His name is Kurt Hanna," Alex stared at his face, "He's a law student at Columbia. He was looking to intern for the DA's office next semester." She turned away, "I have his contact information at my office. He was a good kid."

Olivia nodded and continued watching Alex to make sure she was okay. "Why don't I take you to your office to find it?"

The blonde nodded, still completely stunned. She silently followed Olivia to the detective's car and got into the passenger's seat.

"For as many times as you've been to my apartment, I have no idea where you live," Olivia stated, hoping to get the blonde to speak.

"Just head toward Nolita," Alex answered without emotion in her voice, "I'll tell you from there."

After a series of single word directions, they pulled into the parking garage under Alex's apartment building. When Olivia put her car in park in a guest spot, she looked at Alex waiting for the ADA to get out of the car.

"Why don't you come up and have some coffee?" Alex offered with a still distant look in her eyes.

Olivia shut off her car and nodded. Having not had her morning cup, Olivia felt like she was lagging a little more than usual. When they got out of the elevator on the sixth floor, Olivia noted the plush, elegant carpets and the painted hallway with ornate crown moldings at the top of the high ceilings.

They stopped at a tall white door where Alex pulled a single key out of her pocket and let them in. Olivia was amazed at the light that came in from the floor to ceiling windows. The front door opened up into an open apartment with a step down into the living room directly ahead and a step up into the dining room to the right. To the left was a set of spiral stairs that lead to a lofted bedroom overlooking the living room. Against the far wall and to the left was a hallway tucked on the other side of a large entertainment center.

"Wow," Olivia looked around.

Alex offered an offhanded thanks before walking past the dining room and to the right, into an open kitchen with an island in the middle. On the counter, next to the refrigerator was a coffee pot brewing away. She poured Olivia a cup and handed it to the detective who was leaning back on the counter watching.

"You're welcome to whatever you'd like," Alex waved a hand toward the pantry and refrigerator. "There's a paper on the coffee table and the remote to the TV should be next to it. I'm going to go hop in the shower."

"Take your time," Olivia told the blonde as she sipped the coffee.

Alex disappeared up the stairs and Olivia walked to the living room and sat on the couch. She picked up the paper. The soft couch felt amazing on her sore muscles. She hadn't slept well the night before and the blonde in the shower was why. She had had a slight crush on the ADA before she was whisked away into witness protection, but since she'd come back there was no denying that she was starting to fall for the young ADA. She took comfort in the fact that before, they weren't ever close enough for Alex to find out, but now they were getting close enough so that Olivia was beginning to worry.

A few minutes into an article about a senator being suspected of mafia ties, she saw Alex lean on the railing of her bedroom and look down. She was in a towel, her wet hair dangling.

Olivia thought she was going to faint. Alex just looked back down at her for a few moments before saying, "Can you do me a favor and stick a bagel in the toaster for me? I'll be down in five minutes and we can leave."

"Sure," Olivia smiled and stood.

Alex smiled back, "Thanks." Then she disappeared back into her bedroom.

The blonde's smile, lightened Olivia's mood considerably as she walked to the kitchen to look for the bagels. Fortunately they were right next to the coffee which was right between the bagel slicer and the toaster.

Alex strode in four minutes later, looking perfect as usual in a black pants suit with a blue shirt. Olivia handed her the bagel and they walked out of the apartment together to officially start a day of crime fighting in the streets of New York.


	5. Chapter 5

After she found the contact info sheet for Kurt, she gave it to Olivia who ran off to meet Elliot somewhere. Alex settled into her office and made use of her free time before court by writing pre-trial motions for new cases and reading over ones that were sent to her by a sleazy defense attorney who she will deny that she went on a date with until the day she dies. Again.

When she arrived in court, things got heated and she dodged a swing from a witness on the stand during her cross and wanted to bang her head on the table when the defense attorney's summation went on so long Nero's rant would have been considered short and poignant in comparison. Luckily, the longwinded defense attorney had almost put the jury to sleep which resulted in them coming back quickly with a guilty verdict so they could go home and take a nap.

Seven o'clock was creeping up on her like a ticking bomb. She knew it was coming, but she couldn't stop it or slow it down. Alex was sure that whatever Hammond had to say, she didn't want anything to do with. Her past was behind her and she was moving forward as best she could.

Her phone rang as she was walking out the door. She answered it without looking because she was locking her office door. "Cabot."

"Hey," Olivia's voice softly replied, "I was just…uh calling to check on you."

"Why?" Alex asked, "I'm fine."

"You looked pretty shaken up this morning," Olivia answered, "But if you're okay…I'll let you go."

"Wait," the blonde readjusted her shoulder bag, "I have to go see DEA Agent Hammond at seven in the coffee shop across the street from the courthouse. And he's not really someone I'd like to meet by myself. Would you mind accompanying me?"

Olivia grinned, "Sure. Maybe afterward we can get something to eat. I've eat most of the leftover thanksgiving food and while you were in the shower I peeked into your panty. You're not one to get onto me for no having food."

Alex chuckled, "Alright, alright you got me. I'm on my way now."

"I'm already here," Olivia answered, "I just got through testifying in the courthouse."

"You're testifying for someone other than me?" Alex feigned behind hurt.

The detective laughed, "Not by choice. I witnessed a mugging on my own time a few weeks ago."

The ADA hailed a cab and slid into the backseat, "And you chased down the perp and detained him until uniformed officers arrived."

"How did you know?" the detective asked.

Alex smiled, "You wouldn't be you if you didn't."

Olivia walked up to the barista and ordered her coffee then asked Alex, "What do you want?"

"I better stick to tea if I want to sleep sometime tonight," Alex answered. The cab stopped at the light and she could see the coffee shop a few blocks away. She handed the cab driver some money and got out, decided it was cheaper and faster to walk.

"Detective Benson," a male voice said as Olivia paid for her coffee. She turned around to see Agent Hammond looking right at her.

"Agent Hammond," Olivia nodded.

Alex asked in her ear, "He's already there?"

"Yeah," Olivia answered Alex, then turned to Hammond, "You're early."

He looked around, "She's here?"

"Almost," Olivia answered.

"I guess it's good that you're here too," he told her. "I'll be in the booth in the back when you two are ready."

Alex walked into the coffee shop and pocketed her phone. She walked over to Olivia and looked around, "What's going on?"

"I have no idea," Olivia looked at the counter and saw her coffee next to Alex's tea. She picked them both up and handed Alex hers, "But he said when we're ready to meet him in the booth in the back."

"Well I'm as ready as I'm going to get," Alex raised her eyebrows and sighed.

They walked together to the booth and Alex got in first, allowing Olivia to slid in next to her.

"How are you ladies?" Hammond asked.

"Wondering what's going on," Alex answered, "So would you please enlighten us."

Hammond looked around, "The Columbian drug cartel had made a resurgence in the Northeastern U.S.."

"Is Alex on their radar?" Olivia asked, she glanced at the blonde who seemed unfazed.

He shook his head, "Not that any of us have heard of. I called you in here to let you know that if you get any cases concerning the cartel to leave it alone. You've pissed them off once. They're not going to let you do it again and let you live."

"I'm going to do my job," Alex stated, "And if that's all you've come to tell me, our meeting is done."

He reached into his jacket pocket, "A colleague with the U.S. Marshalls wanted me to return this to you." He slid a long velvet box toward her. She picked it up and opened it. She was momentarily stunned. "Thank you."

Before Olivia could get a peek, Alex snapped it shut.

He nodded and dropped his card on the table as he stood, "If you see anyone suspicious let me know. Please."

"Okay," Alex picked up the card.

Hammond caught Olivia's eyes and gave her a worried look before walking out.

Alex looked at Olivia and asked, "So how about dinner?"

Olivia nodded and slid out. They walked out the door together and looked around the street. "Where do you want to go?

"Wherever you want to go," Alex shrugged.

"Are you okay?" Olivia held the door open for the blonde.

An automatic nod came from the ADA. She didn't feel like elaborating and Olivia could tell.

They had a quiet dinner at a café before Olivia drove Alex home. The blonde was distant for the rest of the night. The detective watched as Alex slowly walked from the car to her front door of her building. The unusually downtrodden way that Alex was moving made Olivia's heart break.

Alex closed the door to her apartment and didn't bother turning the lights on. She just dropped her coat on the couch as she passed it and to the stairs. As her foot touched the first step, there was a knock on her door.

The knock sent her heart in to a light frenzy before she calmed herself down and walked back to the door. When she checked the peephole, she saw Olivia standing in the hallway, hands in her pockets.

Alex immediately unlocked the door and swung it open. "Did I forget-"

Her question was cut short when Olivia stepped in and wrapped her arms around Alex. Neither one said anything for a long while. Olivia kicked the door closed behind her and just held Alex on the edge of the living room.

She felt Alex's hands on her shoulders, gently, but firmly holding the detective in place. She knew that she didn't need to say anything. This simple gesture was enough to tell Alex everything she needed to heard.

Alex knew she was fighting tears. All the fear from being in witness protection had crashed down on her in a matter of minutes. She buried her face in Olivia's shoulder and whispered, "I'm not going back."

"I know," Olivia brought her hand to the back of Alex's head. There was no way she was going to let Alex live the hell of witness protection again. She was also not going to let any cartel of any kind get to Alex.


	6. Chapter 6

Alex was finally able to talk herself out of panicking. She knew logically that there a really slim chance she'd catch a cartel case and a slimmer chance they'd come after her again. She took a deep breath and pulled out of the embrace. "Thanks. I needed that."

Olivia smiled gently and nodded.

"Would you like to…stay for some tea?" Alex asked.

Olivia could tell it was more of a request than a question so she nodded. "I'd love to."

The blonde walked over to the door and reached for the light switch. Olivia's voice stopped her, "Can we leave the lights off?"

"Why?" Alex asked with a raised eyebrow that was lit up by the massive windows.

"I thought maybe we could just enjoy the view," Olivia gestured to near panoramic view of the city.

"I understand," Alex lowered her hand and started to the kitchen, "I'll start the tea."

Olivia walked over to the window and looked down at the street below. Then she looked up at the top of the building a block over. She wished she could see the stars. She couldn't remember the last time she saw more than two stars in the sky.

She felt Alex's presence next to her and she smiled at the blonde. "This view is amazing."

"Thanks," Alex wrapped her arms around herself because the cold of the winter outside had sunk into the window.

Olivia reached up and tapped the glass, "Solid."

"It's a bulletproof one way mirror," Alex scanned the street, "For your paranoid apartment owners." Alex finally cracked a smile.

The detective chuckled, "I thought about getting this installed many times in my apartment."

A whistling came from the kitchen. Alex walked back into the kitchen and returned with a tray of tea. She set it on the coffee table and met Olivia on the couch.

They sat in the light of the window, sipping their tea. Olivia set her tea on the coffee table after a few sips and in the process saw an invitation on sitting next to a ripped open envelope.

"You're going to the NYPD winter benefit gala?" Olivia asked gesturing to the invitation.

Alex shrugged, "I don't know. I got that invitation courtesy of Serena Southerlyn." She didn't add that it came with a note saying, _Treat your detective to a night out. _"It'd be like an office Christmas party."

"You should go," Olivia smiled, "Then I'll have someone to talk to while I'm there. I've been elected to represent Manhattan SVU. The election happened while I was on a coffee run so I couldn't protest."

Alex tilted her head to the side, "Okay. I guess one night couldn't hurt."

"That's great," Olivia leaned back into the couch. "Now I can hide behind you."

"Hide behind me?" Alex asked with a quirked eyebrow.

The detective smirked, "Yeah. If I'm next to you, they'll be so busy with your charming wit and disarming beauty that no one will notice me."

The blonde laughed, "Nice try, but flattery will get you nowhere."

"Who said anything about flattery?" Olivia let out a charming lopsided grin, "I'm just stating facts."

If only Olivia knew what that look was doing to Alex. Her insides were rioting and her heart was hammering against her chest. She swallowed hard, "Fine, but my wit and beauty come at a price."

"What's that?" Olivia asked.

"I haven't decided yet," the blonde crossed her legs toward Olivia, "But I'll figure it out."

They fell back into a comfortable silence. A few minutes later, Olivia yawned and Alex mentioned, "Maybe you should stay here tonight."

Olivia looked outside and saw it was pitch dark, save for the streetlamps and snow was starting to fall. "I probably should." She looked at Alex, "I'm not putting you out am I?"

The ADA stood her head and stood, "C'mon I'll give you the grand tour."

Olivia smiled and stood up before following Alex up the stairs. The expanse was larger than Olivia first thought. It was about ten feet from the railing next to the stairs to the king sized bed. Above the bed was a long thin window that ran the length of the ceiling. On the left of the bed was an opening, that looked to be a closet, hidden by a tall purple curtain. On the right, was a door the lead to a bathroom.

"This is it," Alex shrugged, "Downstairs and down the hall is my office, but that's too messy for the public tour."

"Alright," Olivia chuckled.

They settled into bed and Alex turned off of the lights. Both women were very aware of how close they were to each other and were careful to stay on their own side of the bed.

When Olivia woke up the next morning, she looked next to her and found the bed empty. She stretched before sitting up. Then she reached for her phone that was on the nightstand. There was a piece of paper that crunched as she tried to grab it. She rolled over and picked up the paper. It was a note from Alex.

__

I had to run to work. You're welcome to my closet and my kitchen. There's coffee still warm in the pot. And you're welcome to stay.

Olivia picked up her phone and saw that she had an hour before she had to leave to get to work so she decided to accept Alex's hospitality and take a shower. After the shower, Olivia gingerly searched Alex's closet and walked down the stairs in a pair of jeans and a red sweater that was a little tight in the chest area, but the shirt she wore to Alex's apartment was wrinkled from sleeping in it.

Once she was downstairs, she got some coffee and returned to the living room. As she was looking out the window, she noticed the hallway that led to Alex's messy office. The detective couldn't help herself from walking down the hallway. Her curiosity usually got the best of her in these situations.

When she got to the doorway, she carefully opened the door. Straight ahead was a wall of books. Most of them uniform in side and color because they were law books. The rest were of varying sizes and colors. Perpendicular to the bookshelves was a modest desk with papers and folders neatly stacked on it as a lamp and a leather desk chair sat idly by.

Then she looked to the left and in the corner of the room was something she never thought she'd find in the ADA's apartment. Tucked neatly in the corner was a shiny black baby grand piano. Olivia slowly walked around the piano to where the bench was. The cover was up, away from the keys and Olivia knew that it had been played recently. Something about it didn't surprise her. Alex was always a picture of elegance even after she had been shot and was laying on the cold sidewalk. Olivia could see Alex's graceful fingers easily gliding over the keys.

Olivia lightly ran her hands over the keys and smiled. Then she exited the room, forgetting to close the door behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

"Mr. Kinsley," Alex walked two steps from the prosecution table toward the defendant, "Would you please tell me what you saw the defendant doing the night of November 2nd?"

"I…um," he glanced nervously at the defendant, "He was…"

Alex noticed the glares the defendant was throwing Kinsley's way so she stepped between them, blocking each other from view.

"He ran out of the bodega across the street from my apartment," the witness explained.

"About what times was that?"

"About ten," he stated, "The news was on."

"Did you notice anything particular about him?" Alex asked.

The man rubbed his bald head, "He had blood on him."

"A little bit?" Alex asked.

He shook his head, "No. It was all over him. Like all down his front." The man motioned up and down his torso for the jury.

"What did the defendant do after he ran out?" Alex crossed her arms, "Did he go get help? Or use the pay phone to call 911?"

The man shook his head, "He took off his jacked and his shirt and threw them in the trashcan across the street and that's when I called the cops."

"Thank you Mr. Kinsley," Alex nodded and walked back to her table, shooting an I-got-you look to Kressler who was sitting next to the defendant.

Olivia drummed her finger on her desk. She picked up the crime scene photo and looked at it closer, "This wasn't random. They didn't just fall like that."

Elliot nodded, "There's still no answer from the emergency contacts Alex gave us. Did she actually talk to him?"

Olivia nodded, "She said that he was smart and was about to be approved by her bosses as a clerk."

He pushed away from his desk and walked to the coffee pot, "What do you say we stop by his apartment again? I think I wanna look over his bedroom again."

"Something you expect to find besides mountains of law books?" Olivia stood, putting on her jacket.

"Nothing specific," Elliot shook his head, "Just something."

Alex was on a guilty verdict high. The trial lasted until around five when the verdict came back. The defendant looked terrified, Kressler and the judge looked bored, and Alex hid her smile until she was in the car.

The blonde walked, barefooted to her office with a glass of wine in her hand. When she got to the door she saw that it was ajar. She always closed the door so she knew Olivia had been in there. She smirked and shook her head, knowing that Olivia wouldn't be able to resist.

She walked straight to the piano and sat behind it, setting her wine on top. She slid her fingers easily onto the keys and started to play. She wasn't playing anything in particular. She just let her fingers glide over the keys however they wanted to and the result was beautiful.

Olivia knocked on the door again. She had the clothes she borrowed this morning, washed and folded in her other hand. She thought she heard the faint sound of music so she pressed her ear to the door. She heard the soft sound of the piano being played. The melody seemed playful, but elegant.

She listened until there was a break in the music and then knocked on the door again. The music didn't start again and Olivia heard the locked clicked back.

The blonde smiled when she saw Olivia. "Do do know curiosity killed the cat right?"

Olivia chuckled, "Curiosity also solved the murder of the cat." She offered the clothes to Alex, "I came to return your clothes."

Alex looked at the glass of wine in her hand and then took the clothes, "Come in. I just opened a bottle of wine."

The detective knew she couldn't say no. Especially with the twinkle in Alex's eye luring her inside. She stepped inside and mentioned, "You look happy."

"I had a good day," Alex smiled.

Olivia followed her into the kitchen where Alex poured her a glass of white wine. "I heard."

Alex handed her the wine and leaned back on the counter, "How was your day?"

"Not nearly as good as yours," the detective sipped her wine.

The blonde grinned, "What would make your day as good as mine?"

"A concerto on the piano by my favorite ADA," Olivia raised an eyebrow.

Alex pretended to think about it. "Fine." She grabbed Olivia's free hand and pulled her into the office. She was feeling brave and flirty so holding Olivia's hand seemed natural.

Olivia was surprised by the gesture, but enjoyed it none the less. She liked this side of Alex. It was fun to see her like this.

"So, what do you want to hear?" Alex asked, dropping Olivia's hand.

Olivia walked over to an armchair in the corner by the bookshelves. "Whatever you were playing before."

"I wasn't really playing anything," Alex shrugged. She set her half empty wine glass where it had been before.

"By all means," Olivia settled into the chair.

Alex rested her fingers over the keys and paused before she started playing. The music relaxed Olivia. She closed her eyes and let the music wash over her. The simple beauty of the music was enthralling.

Olivia felt more relaxed than she had in a long time. The detective opened her eyes and watched as Alex played the piano was an easy elegance that was attractive in every way.

This went on for about an hour before the music stopped. Alex looked over at Olivia, "My hands are tired."

"That was beautiful," Olivia stood and walked over to the piano. She sat on the bench next to Alex.

"Thanks," Alex smiled, "So, do you want to go get something to eat or watch a movie?"

The detective looked at Alex's empty wine glass, "Let's order in and watch a movie."

"Sounds like a great idea," the blonde looked right at Olivia. The close proximity and the wine sent her heart fluttering. She wanted nothing more than to lean forward and kiss Olivia. But she didn't. She stood and led the way to the living room.

Olivia sat, stunned on the piano bench. She sighed. Now she was imagining that Alex was about to kiss her. She saw the blonde lick her lips and eye Olivia's. Or at least she thought she did. Olivia shook her head trying to clear her mind of the image. It took a minute, but finally she stood and followed Alex into the living room.

As she was walked into the living room, Olivia heard Alex's cell ring. She hoped that it wasn't work to pull Alex away again.

"Cabot," Alex answered with a sigh. She didn't want this night to be ruined by another felony. She just wanted one night to relax.

"You completely forgot didn't you?" the voice of ADA Connie Rubirosa asked.

Alex chuckled, "I did completely forget."

"I'd say just forget it and we'll meet next week, but Abby is in town," Connie explained, "And Nina is bringing a friend."

"Okay," Alex nodded, "What time will you be here?"

"I'm one block away," Connie stated, "But don't worry, I have you covered in the snack department."

"Thanks Connie," Alex said and turned to Olivia, "By the way, I'm brining a friend too."

"Good," Connie answered, "The more the merrier."

"I'll see you in a bit," Alex state and hung up. She slipped her phone into her pocket and smiled playfully at Olivia, "How good are you at poker?"


	8. Chapter 8

Olivia smiled at herself as she was getting wineglasses out of the cabinet of Alex's kitchen. If Alex had asked her to watch paint dry she would have agreed. Apart from being ready to blindly follow Alex off of a cliff, Olivia thought it would be interesting to see how Alex interacted with her friends. She'd only seen Alex with other people during work. This would be a while new environment and a whole new set of people.

Alex explained that a bunch of women who worked in the DA's office and occasionally a few detectives all got together a couple times a month to "drink, play poker, and bitch about our male counterparts."

"So," Olivia said as she walked to the dining table from the kitchen with as many glasses as she could carry. "Who is coming?"

"Connie Rubirosa," Alex took a few glassed from Olivia and set them on the table, "She's the ADA for homicide. Homicide Detective Nina Cassady, but you may know her as Detective Beauty Queen."

"She was the one that had that shootout in the beauty parlor?" Olivia asked.

Alex smiled, "That's her. Bring it up as many times as possible."

Olivia chuckled, "Okay."

"Um, Nina's bringing a friend," Alex continued as they walked back to the kitchen, "And Federal Prosecutor Abbie Carmichael, who I'm sure you've met."

Olivia nodded, "It'll be good to see her again. She was the second best SVU prosecutor I've ever worked with."

"If you say the first is Casey Novak," Alex narrowed her eyes playfully, "I'm never speaking to you again."

Olivia laughed, "Well now that you mention it…."

Alex threw an oven mitt at Olivia.

The detective picked it up off of the floor after it bounced off of her shoulder, "You know you're the best prosecutor we've ever had. You're a perfect fit as part of the team. Like A-Rod and the Yankees."

"That was a sports reference wasn't it?" Alex asked with a cute wrinkle of her nose, "I don't follow sports."

"None at all?" Olivia asked with a slightly quirked eyebrow, almost melting at the nose wrinkle the blonde was donning

The blonde leaned on the counter behind her, "Um, I watched the Olympics."

"Well, there may be hope for you yet," the brunette stated, "Football season isn't over yet."

"We'll see," Alex rested her hands on the edge of the counter she was leaning back on.

Olivia was about to counter when there was a knock on the door. As she walked out of the kitchen to answer the door, Alex told Olivia, "Maybe you should order some pizza, since we haven't eaten. I'll be the first person out of the game if I don't eat before we start drinking."

The detective pulled out her cell and called the nearest pizza place that delivered. Not really sure what kind of pizza Alex liked, she ordered the only kind she had ever seen Alex eat.

When she was done, Olivia walked out of the kitchen and found Alex with a woman who looked vaguely familiar. The blonde took to introductions, "Liv this is ADA Connie Rubirosa. Connie, this is SVU Detective Olivia Benson."

"So nice to finally meet you," Connie smiled politely and set down a bag of food so she could shake Olivia's hand, "I've heard a lot about you."

"Uh oh," Olivia smiled back.

"Don't worry," Connie smirked, "Most of it was good."

"Oh my god Connie," Alex started going through the food the brunette ADA brought, "I definitely have to go running in the morning. Otherwise my arteries would be clogged beyond repair."

"It's not that bad," Connie chuckled.

Alex opened a bag and popped a chip into her mouth, "Yes it is. Olivia just ordered pizza."

"Abbie's bringing her queso," Connie took a chip out of the bag Alex was eating out of. "At this rate, we're going to need a chainsaw and forklift to get us out the door."

The blonde smiled at Olivia and offered her some chips. Olivia accepted with a smile.

Connie pulled everything out and spread it across the table, "How good are you at poker detective?"

Olivia shrugged, "Alright I guess."

"Watch out for Alex," Connie winked.

A knock on the door announced the presence of more guests. Alex made her way to the door while Olivia looked over the food Connie brought and Connie went to the kitchen to get the wine.

Alex opened the door to find Abbie, Nina, and none other than Serena Southerlyn. Before she could react to Serena being there, Abbie swept her up in a hug. "It's been a long time, Alex."

"Yeah," Alex smiled genuinely, "How have you been?"

"Great," Abbie smiled and pulled away.

Alex then let Abbie past her because she saw Olivia inside. Alex hugged Nine and then looked at Serena. The shorter blonde had already seen Olivia behind Alex and a wicked smile had formed on her face. Nina had already gone inside so Alex and Serena stood alone at the door.

"You made a move?" Serena asked simply.

Alex shook her head, "No and I'd appreciate it if you kept out little discussion between us."

"Sure thing Cabot," Serena nodded.

The taller blonde smiled and hugged Serena, "Thanks for not telling and thanks for the advise before."

"No problem," Serena smiled again, but this time less wicked.

They walked back inside and joined the rest of the women around the dining room table.

Abbie held the cards up in the air, "Let's see the ante ladies."

Olivia looked at Alex and raised an eyebrow. The blonde smiled, "I got you." She dropped two twenties into the middle of the table along with everyone else's ante.

"What are we playing tonight?" Nina asked, getting a plate full of junk food and settling in a chair.

"I thought it would only be fitting that we play Texas Hold 'Em," Connie smiled.

Every chuckled and Abbie added, "Why thank you Connie."

It didn't take more than five minutes to get settled at the table and start the game.

"Hey Detective Beauty Queen," Connie called, "Could you pass the cookies?"

"Not if you're going to keep calling me that," Nina rolled her eyes.

"Aww coming Rookie," Alex smirked, "Be a good sport. If I'd had a shootout in curlers I'd expect the same."

"I wasn't in curlers, ass," the youngest detective quipped, playfully.

Abbie laughed, "Wow, not even a whole bottle of wine down and we're already cussin' at each other."

"Okay Tex," Connie raised an eyebrow, "What have you got?"

Abbie flipped over her cards, "Two pair."

The homicide ADA grinned, "Three of a kind." She reached in to collect her winnings.

"Wait a second," Olivia said and tossed her cards into the middle of the table.

"Geez Alex," Nina looked across the table at the blonde, "Next time you bring a friend, bring one that won't take all of our money."

"I think this is fun," Alex smirked.

"That's because you haven't played any of the last three hands," Abbie stated, taking a sip of her wine.

Alex quirked an eyebrow, "That's because the dealer keeps giving me shit cards."

The Texan rolled her eyes, "Fine. You deal."

Olivia was slightly amazed at how quickly Alex dealt the cards and at the skill her fingers displayed. Not only did she notice this, but she noticed Serena noticing this which made her slightly jealous.

"How's Mark doing?" Connie asked Nina as everyone looked at their hands.

Nina shook her head, "No. I'm not going to talk about my man troubles tonight. I just want to play cards with my girls tonight."

"Aww," Serena pressed her hand to her chest, "We're your girls? This is the best day of my life."

Nina laughed, "Shut up Serena." She turned to Olivia, "Did you ever notice how sarcastic lawyers are?"

"Oh yeah," Olivia grinned, "I work with the worst one of them all everyday."

"I am _not_ the worst one," Alex shook her head. She pointed her finger across the table at Abbie, "Ms. Carmichael over there is _the_ worst."

This started an uproar of arguments and finger pointing from the attorneys and roaring laughter from the detectives.

"Alright, alright," Serena called over the arguing, "Would you like to play this hand or are you all too attached to the cards in your hand?"

The round went quickly and Abbie won it. Serena got up from the table, "I'm going to break into the liquor. Anyone else?"

"I'll help you," Alex stood and handed the deck of cards to Connie.

"Get me a bourbon, por favor," Abbie called before draining the remainder of her wine.

"That reminds me," Connie turned around in her seat to look at Alex who was in the kitchen door, "Can you bring back some queso?"

"Definitely," Alex nodded. Then her eyes found Olivia's, "Do you want something?"

"Whatever you're having," Olivia shrugged.

Alex smiled, "Okay."

Olivia smiled back, not that she could have stopped it if she tried. Something about Alex's smile made her heart soar and her mouth wanted to express it in a huge idiot grin.

Alex was smiling at the bourbon while she poured it in the tumbler. Serena noticed and was quick to point it out indirectly, "Something funny about the bourbon?"

The taller blonde realized what she was doing and shook her head, "No it's just…"

"I know," Serena smiled and nodded.

"Is it just me or have you been checking out Carmichael all night?" Alex smirked.

She watched at Serena's face grew pink from a slight blush before a coy smile passed over her lips, "We may be complete opposites on the political spectrum, but there's something about her voice and her accent that is sexy as hell."

Alex laughed. She never really thought of Abbie that way, but now that Serena's mentioned it, there was something about Abbie's voice. Although it didn't compare to anything about Olivia in her mind.

Serena picked up two glasses that were now full. She smirked, "C'mon, you got lost in Olivialand again."

"Sorry," Alex picked up another glass and a bowl of queso, then followed Serena into the dining area.

"Not that I blame you," Serena told her, "It seems like a nice place"

"Where?" Abbie asked.

Alex slightly panicked, but Serena answered smoothly, "Switzerland," Serena set the bourbon in front of Abbie, "Alex has been laundering money for the mob and they've been flying her back and forth."

Abbie rolled her eyes at the answer and took a sip of her bourbon as Connie dealt the next hand.


	9. Chapter 9

Olivia watched out of the corner of her eye as Alex and Serena were deep in their own conversation. Although Alex was sitting next to her, she couldn't hear their conversation because of the other conversations going on at the table.

It was safe to say she was jealous. She could see Serena blatantly flirting with Alex and Alex was going along with it. She usually didn't like to judge people before she got to know them, but at that moment Olivia didn't like Serena Southerlyn.

"Hey Olivia," Connie got her attention, "You call?"

The detective nodded and threw her chips in.

"I hear sex crimes is a tough gig," Nina mentioned casually.

Olivia nodded, "It's…not your average crimes."

The homicide detective, "At least all the vics I deal with are dead. I also heard that chief of d's changed the rules so that he could keep the four lead detectives there for longer than the max two years."

"Eleven years with only one break to go undercover with the FBI and a short stint in cyber crimes," Olivia added.

Abbie looked at Olivia and conveyed an understanding that Olivia knew only came with being a victim of the crime. You could look at pictures and talk to victims, but until you're one yourself there's no way to know how hard it really is.

Abbie looked back down at her cards, "Alex never talks about it so you'll have to excuse our curiosity, detective."

Olivia nodded in acceptance.

Alex looked up at the mention of her name, but remained quiet. An uncomfortable silence settled over the table.

Connie decided to lighten the mood and asked, "How's the love life Abbie?"

"Next question," Abbie smirked and ducked her head.

Smiles appeared on everyone's face. Nina teased a little more, "C'mon Carmichael. There's got to be some attractive people in DC."

"Next question."

Connie smirked and turned to Alex, "So Alex, how's the love life?"

"Nonexistent," Alex stated then mocked Connie, "So Connie, how's the love life?"

"I pass," Connie replied and turned to Olivia.

The SVU detective shook her head, "Nonexistent."

Then everyone looked at Serena.

She got wide-eyed, "You haven't asked Nina yet."

"We did actually," Abbie smirked and slightly leaned forward toward Serena, "Any conquests this week?"

"When you say conquests you make it sound like I sleep around," Serena smirked.

"If it looks like a duck and sounds like a duck," Abbie tilted her head to the side with a slight smile.

Serena leaned forward toward Abbie slightly, "Well there's been no _conquests_ this week, no, but I have one in my sights."

Nina's mouth dropped open and Nina fought to contain a laugh. Everyone at the table seemed to know what Serena meant except Olivia who was sure that Serena meant she had her sights on Alex.

"Okay, okay," Alex called off the stare down between Abbie and Serena. "Let's finish playing, please."

"What's your hurry Cabot?" Connie asked, "You're not working tomorrow."

"Are you kidding?" Nina asked, "She works constantly. Even on her days off. I called her last week to get some information on a suspect and it was her day off, but she was still at her office."

"How come you only call me when you need info?" Alex quirked an eyebrow.

Nina shrugged, "I'd offer to take you to lunch sometime, but you're always working."

"How about we all go to lunch tomorrow?" Connie offered, "That would keep Alex from working."

Everyone agreed to meet for lunch the next day.

They finally finished playing poker around two a.m. and Abbie, Olivia, and Connie moved to the living room while Alex, Nina, and Serena cleaned up the mess.

"Now I know why Alex put in my ante," Olivia mentioned.

"She always wins," Connie leaned back, "I'm taking her to Vegas with me next time I go." She punctuated the sentence with a yawn.

"I agree," Abbie added slumping back on the couch, "I'm exhausted."

In all honesty, Olivia wasn't tired at all, but it seemed like all the other women were feeling it. Everyone gathered around in the living room.

"I should get going," Connie mentioned.

Nina added, "It's not safe for you go to alone."

"What makes you think going with you would be any safer?" Connie asked with a smile.

"I have a gun," Nina replied.

"That doesn't make you safer," Alex retorted, "Unless you have curlers in your hair because somehow that helps your aim."

"I can't wait until something like that happens to one of you," Nina sat on the arm of the armchair next to Serena.

Alex rubbed her eyes, "You can all just stay here. No courthouses are open tomorrow and we can hope that felons will take the day off."

"We are not all going to fit in your bed," Abbie looked at the SVU ADA.

The blonde smirked, "As much fun as it would be have you all in my bed, that couch turns into a bed and there's another bed in my office."

"There is?" Olivia asked, not remembering any bed in the office. Then she wondered why Alex had let her sleep in the bed upstairs when there were two more beds in the apartment.

"It's a Murphy bed partially hidden behind a bookcase," Alex explained.

After everyone helped get the two other beds ready, they convened in the kitchen. "Since Serena does her opening statements in her sleep, I vote she sleep with Connie who sleeps like a log." Abbie stated.

"I do not do opening statements in my sleep," Serena crossed her arms then mumbled something no one could make out.

"What was that?" Nina smirked.

"They're usually summations," Serena answered.

Abbie looked around and then walked to a canister on the counter by the coffee maker. She opened it and removed six pieces of uncooked spaghetti. Then she grabbed a knife, made some cuts and turned to the rest of the group. "These are cut so that only two match. The tallest two get the bed upstairs, the middle two get the Murphy bed and the shortest get the couch. Sound fair?"

Everyone agreed. Then after everyone drew they stood around comparing spaghetti.

Alex and Olivia first compared theirs to each other. They were both disappointed that theirs didn't match.

"Crap," Serena sighed when she found hers matched Alex's.

"Gee thanks," Alex quipped.

Serena smirked, "That's not what I meant."

Olivia was relieved that she was with Abbie, who she had known for a while, but she really wanted to be with Alex.

Everyone borrowed some of Alex's clothes and went to their beds.

"I didn't mean crap, I have to sleep by you," Serena said into the dark of the office, "I meant crap, I'm not sleeping next to Abbie."

"Ah," Alex smiled into the dark, "Well, oh crap to you too."

"Don't worry," Serena turned on her side facing away from Alex, "Olivia is really into you. And she probably thinks we're having sex right now."

"Really?" Alex asked.

"Yeah," Serena replied, "I've been flirting with you when she's been looking. She hates me now."

"You were?"

Serena chuckled, "Yup."

"Well," Alex paused, "Thanks."

"No problem," the shorter blonde answered.

"How well do you know Serena?" Olivia asked Abbie.

The ADA looked at the ceiling, "Not very well. She came in after I left. I only know her from my visits back here. Why?"

"Curious," Olivia answered, trying not to let Abbie on to why she really wanted to know.

"Would you…you know…date her?" Abbie asked quietly.

Olivia's eyes went wide in the dark, "What? No. I was asking because of Alex…" As soon as she said Alex's name she knew Abbie would know what was going on.

"Aww," Abbie grinned into the dark, "You have a thing for Alex."

Olivia was trying to think of a way to infer that she denied it without outright denying it. But when she saw the gleam of Abbie's eyes looking at her in the dark she sighed, "Yes."

"I should have known," Abbie smirked.

Olivia went over the night in her head and then grinned back at Abbie, "Serena's been flirting with you all night."

"Yeah," Abbie's smile grew.

"You have a thing for her," Olivia stated.

"Maybe," Abbie rolled onto her stomach and closed her eyes.

Olivia shook her head. As Abbie fell asleep, Olivia stared at the ceiling for a while because she was wondering what Alex and Serena were doing right then. They had the only private room in the apartment. Olivia cringed.

She finally decided there was nothing she could do so she turned onto her side and went to sleep, hoping the two blondes were already doing the same.

* * *

So I've been home for winter break for a couple days and I'm already going crazy. So if anyone has any requests or challenges for an SVU story, I'd appreciate the ideas. You can just PM me the idea or whatever. I can't picture Alex with anyone, but Olivia so any other pairing probably won't get written unless it's super convincing. Maybe a Serena/Alex? I don't know, I just need something to do. Thanks for reading.


	10. Chapter 10

"Six women and one bathroom," Connie ran a hand through her hair, "This is my idea of hell."

Abbie looked down at her from the railing of the bedroom, "It's like the sorority house all over again."

"Being in a sorority was hell," Serena said with her eyes closed as she laid on the already made couch, with her legs handing over the arm. She had an arm draped over her eyes.

Nina looked at Serena from her seat on the stairs, "You were in a sorority?"

"For three semesters of hell," Serena answered, "I needed somewhere cheap to live and since none of them ever ate, I got free food." She groaned and rolled over, "I am so sore."

"Why?" Connie smirked, "Princess can't sleep on less that four down mattresses?"

"Apparently," Alex answered emerging from the bathroom, "She didn't go to sleep until three."

"Took you long enough," Olivia told Alex with a flirtatious smirk. After a long talk with Abbie early in the morning around the coffee, she decided that she needed to make some moves on Alex to see if the blond really was interested. Abbie was sure Alex was, but Olivia needed to know for herself, in her own terms.

Alex returned the smirk and said, "Looking this good takes time."

Olivia straightened a stray blonde hair that was falling over Alex's shoulder and smiled before shutting herself in the bathroom.

Alex was confused by Olivia's behavior and was more confused by the look that Abbie gave her as she made her way to the stairs. It was a sly smile, like Abbie knew something she didn't and Alex didn't like it.

Never being one to beat around the bush, Alex leaned back on the railing and crossed her arms, "What was that for?"

"What was what for?" Abbie asked, her smile growing.

"That smile on your face," Alex answered, "The one that you give to perps after they walk right into one of your little traps."

The federal prosecutor arched an eyebrow and countered with an unconvincing, "I haven't the slightest what you're talking about."

Alex studied Abbie for a moment and the brunette was beginning to see why people said Alex's stares could turn hearts to ice. Luckily, Alex looked away and took a step closer to Abbie, "I know your game. And I _will_ find out what's going on."

"Good luck," Abbie countered with a coy grin.

After two hours of sitting around, drinking coffee and waiting for everyone to get ready, the women finally left the apartment. They decided that they could walk to wherever they were going, Alex's apartment being close to many great restaurants.

They slipped in on the tail end of brunch at a nice upscale restaurant a few blocks away. They were immediately seats as the matre'd recognized a few of the ADAs.

"I'll have to remember to take some of you with me on the next date I have," Nina mentioned as they settled around the table.

"You don't want Serena there, picking apart everything your date is wearing," Connie told Nina.

Serena shrugged as she looked over the menu, "If you two would date men with better fashion sense I wouldn't get to pick apart what they'd wear."

"We're sorry that we don't date CEOs and real estate emperors," Connie quipped.

"Empresses," Serena corrected without missing a beat.

"Anyway," Alex changed the subject knowing it would only get worse if she let it go on, "Abbie, how's being a fed?"

"You make it sound so dirty," Abbie answered.

"If they would stop stealing my cases and prosecuting them like a bunch of first semester 1Ls failing CivPro then I wouldn't have to," the blonde answered with a hint of venom, obviously not directed at Abbie.

"Ouch," Nina interjected.

Abbie sighed, "You're right. I don't know if it was the best career move I've ever made. I went into law school with the hopes of being a federal prosecutor, but…"

"You work with monkeys?" Alex asked, offhandedly.

Olivia smirked. Alex's distaste for federal prosecutors matched her own and the blonde's way of expressing it was adorable, which was probably not the term Alex would want associated with her witty banter.

"You should move back," Serena offered, "Jack would give you a job in a heartbeat."

"You think so?" Abbie asked.

"When I worked for him, he would mention you at least once a week," Serena answered.

Connie set her menu down, "Funny, he used to do the same with you before he was elected."

"He gave me my job back," the blonde answered, "We worked well together. Branch just didn't like me."

"Who could not like you?" Nina rolled her eyes.

Alex noticed how quiet Olivia was being and softly bumped her foot to Olivia's under the table. The detective looked at her and she mouth _You okay?_

Olivia was touched by the concern and nodded, "Just tired."

Alex smiled sweetly and understandingly before her attention was taken by Abbie and Serena quickly exchanging words.

"I hate when people hear my accent and assume I'm a conservative," Abbie told Serena, "Sure I have some conservative points of view but people are so quick to label everyone either Conservative or Liberal. They don't seen an in between. You have to be a socialist or a Nazi. It's bullshit."

"How would you label yourself?" Serena asked back with an amused smile at the taller woman's frustration.

"I don't like labels," Abbie leaned back in her chair, quieting down.

"Dare to dream," Serena rested her chin in her palm.

"Libertarian," she answered confidently, "Although I vote for whoever I think will do the most good for the people they're supposedly representing. If that means Democrat one term and Republican another then so be it."

"I'm apologize if I offended you," the blonde answered as the whole table watched.

Abbie shook her head, "Don't worry about it." She looked down at her menu as Serena fanned herself with her own menu.

Alex chuckled knowing that a worked up Abbie was extremely attractive to the other blonde. She felt Olivia's foot tap her own under the table and looked up.

Olivia looked at Serena and moved her eyes to Abbie and then looked right at Alex, raising her eyebrows in a silent question.

The blonde let out an amused smile and nodded.

The detective couldn't believe she didn't see it before. Serena wasn't a threat after all. She had been into Abbie the whole time. It seemed like an invisible weight had been lifted and Olivia let her guard down, knowing that she was the only one chasing after the SVU ADA.

After they ordered, they sat around talking about nothing really important. Alex smirked every time Serena subtly tried to get Abby to come back to New York and Olivia smirked as she watched Abbie's resolve to stay in DC start to chip away.

After lunch, they all walked out the door and stood by the entrance.

"I think I'll take a cab from here," Serena mentioned, "These heels are not made for walking."

"Me too," Connie nodded, "I knew we were all going to be drinking so I didn't bother with my car."

Nina pointed to the street behind them, "I parked a block that way because there's never anywhere to park by Alex's apartment."

"I rode with her," Serena pointed to Nina.

Everyone said their goodbyes before parting ways. "

As Alex and Olivia walked back to Alex's apartment, "What about you detective?"

"Hmm?" Olivia asked, coming out of some deep thoughts.

The blonde brushed some hair out of her face, "Any plans for the rest of the day?"

"Not at all," the detective shook her head, "Maybe a nap later."

"I get that," the ADA smiled, "Serena doesn't like to stay on one side of the bed, or be still."

"Abbie sleeps like a log," Olivia added, "But I didn't get much sleep."

"Why not?"

Olivia took a deep breath, "It was weird being in your bed and you not being in it as weird as that sounds. I mean it smells like you…" Olivia was suddenly at a loss for words in trying to explain how it felt in Alex's bed without Alex although she'd only experienced it once.

The blonde nodded, "I understand." She thought it was cute watching the detective grasp for words, but she couldn't watch her suffer for very long.

When they got into the elevator to go to Alex's floor, the blonde suggested they watch a movie. The detective quickly agreed, wanting to find any excuse not to leave.

As the movie went on, Alex couldn't keep sitting up any longer because she was exhausted. She tried to find a comfortable position on her half of the couch, but there was no use.

Seeing the struggle, Olivia took a small pillow from behind herself and sat it in her lap. The blonde got the message, raised an eyebrow in confirmation and smiled in a thank you before laying her head down on the pillow.

Olivia ceased to watch the movie at that moment. All she could see were the slender curves of the ADA's body and the gorgeous hair cascading down her shoulders. Before she realized what she was doing, Olivia reached down and stroked Alex's hair, away from her face.

Alex stopped breathing and closed her eyes, praying that Olivia would touch her again. It was soothing while at the same time electrifying. When the touch came again, chills ran through Alex's body. No one's touch had ever been able to affect her like that.

The blonde though she was going to have a heart attack when Olivia's hand moved, absentmindedly, down her side and started rubbing her back in long fluid strokes.

Olivia hoped that her affectionate gestures weren't making the blonde uncomfortable. She just started touch Alex and something inside her wouldn't let her stop.

The detective started to panic when Alex started to move. Her hand reached back and took Olivia's hand that was on her side. She pulled it down to her stomach and intertwined their fingers before taking a deep breath.

A big goofy grin appeared on Olivia's face. It wasn't quite the overt act she'd been waiting for but it was on it's way there.

Since she was so deep in thought, she didn't realized Alex had fallen asleep until she saw the slow deep expansion of Alex's shoulders followed by the slow deep compression. She also noticed that the hand that had been holding her own was somewhat relaxed.

Olivia smiled tiredly and leaned her head on the back of the couch to watch the rest of the movie, but ended up following Alex into sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Olivia hadn't realized how tired she was until she woke up fully rested. After a long stretch, Olivia looked around. Alex was off of the couch and nowhere in sight. The detective got up off of the couch and listened. There were no sounds coming from the kitchen and no precise piano notes.

After checking the kitchen, Olivia looked upstairs and in the bathroom where she stopped to fix her hair before heading back downstairs to find the blonde.

When she rounded the corner of the door, Olivia's knees nearly gave out when she saw what was going on inside. Alex was sitting in the darkened room in the light of a lamp at her desk. Her glasses were on and she was biting her lip. The blonde was looking at a massive law book and had a pen poised to write on a legal pad. The sight was gorgeous in a completely down to earth real way. Olivia knew when Alex was pushing her brilliant legal mind as fast as it would go and it showed in her eyes that seemed to get deeper the more she thought.

Olivia didn't know how long she was standing there, but it wasn't long before the young ADA looked up from her work. "Detective?"

They both smiled at the name Alex used. She shook her head, "Sorry, Liv. Work mode. Did you sleep okay?"

The detective nodded, "Yeah. What time is it?"

"Seven thirty," Alex answered.

Olivia walked into the office and sat on the edge of Alex's desk, much like Alex did on Olivia's desk on many, many occasions. "What time did you get up?"

"Four," the blonde said, looking back down at the book.

The brunette looked down at Alex, "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You were tired," Alex looked back up at Olivia, "You need to sleep as much as you can when you don't have to work because god only knows how much sleep you may or may not get when you go back to work."

"Thanks," Olivia smiled. She suddenly had an idea so she stood up. "I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" Alex asked, looking up.

The detective stopped at the door and looked back at the blonde, "It's a surprise. I'll be back, I promise."

The blonde studied her for a moment. "Okay. Hold on." She looked around the draws of her desk and finally fished out a key. "Here's the key to the front door so you can get back in."

Olivia was hesitant to take the key. When she finally touched it the cold of the key sent chills through her body. It may have meant something more that Olivia than Alex, but the detective felt the key was symbolic of how far they'd come so fast and the trust they'd built.

"Okay," Olivia nodded and walked out.

After a few minutes, Alex stood from her desk and dropped her glasses in the middle of her book. She padded over to the piano and slid behind the keys. She was in the mood for something jazzy and bluesy and she knew just the song.

Olivia walked in with an armful of groceries after opening the door with the key Alex gave her. She was smiling like a fool as she used the key. She had never gotten a key from anyone except Elliot who gave it to her in case of emergencies.

She stopped as she was walking to the kitchen. She heard the beautiful sound of Alex's playing in the office. She knew the song that Alex was playing and as she walked into the kitchen, she started to sing along.

_If you hear  
A song in blue  
Like a flower crying for the dew_

_That my heart is serenading you_

_A prelude to a kiss_

She put some water in a pot and started it to boiling. She moved around the kitchen, cooking and pouring some wine. After she put the pasta into the water and set the timer on the oven. She picked up both glasses of wine and made her way to the office.

When she walked in, Alex was still playing on the piano, extending the song. She didn't stop playing when she saw Olivia. Instead a sweet smile graced her face, "Come sit with me."

Olivia walked over to the piano bench and set Alex's wine on the top of the piano. She took a seat, closer to Alex than usual and smiled when the blonde smiled at her.

"Keep singing. It was beautiful," Alex added as she started the song over.

"You heard that?" Olivia asked.

The ADA nodded, "You have a natural talent detective."

Although she was nervous, Alex had already shared her talent with Olivia. The brunette decided it was her turn. She started out slowly and softly, as Alex changed the tempo and volume of her playing to accommodate Olivia's singing.

_If you hear a song that grows  
From my tender sentimental woes  
That was my heart trying to compose_

_A prelude to a kiss  
_

Alex had a content smile on her face as Olivia sang. Her voice wasn't close to the original singer. In fact her voice was fairly generic, but Alex thought it was the most beautiful thing she had ever heard.

_Though its just a simple melody  
With nothing fancy_

_Nothing much  
You could turn it to a_

Although it made Olivia self conscious to sing out loud, especially in front of Alex, the smile on Alex's face let her know it was okay and that the blonde wasn't going to judge her voice or her pitch or her bravada. She was just going to listen and play.

_A prelude to a kiss_

When the song was over, Alex retracted her hands from the piano and rested her head on Olivia's shoulder, "That was beautiful Liv."

"Thank you," Olivia replied with a hoarse voice. Her voice wasn't scratchy from singing though. Alex's head on her shoulder seemed to take her breath away.

Alex slowly picked up her wine and took a long, thoughtful sip. "Where did you go?"

"I went to the market down the street," Olivia slipped her arm around Alex's waist.

The blonde took a deep breath, "Why?"

"I'm making you dinner," the detective answered gently.

Another smile crossed the blonde's face. She couldn't ever remember smiling so much in such a short amount of time. "You don't have to."

"I know," Olivia rubbed the small of Alex's back, "I want to though."

"You're too good to me," Alex closed her eyes and reveled in the feel of the detective's soothing touch.

Olivia was about to answered when she heard the timer go off in the kitchen. "I have to go get that or I may set your kitchen on fire."

Alex smiled and sat up straight, "Thanks Liv."

The detective stood and looked back down at Alex. She ran her fingers through Alex hair before gently squeezing her shoulder, "You deserve to be taken care of every once and a while." With that the detective walked out.

With a deep sigh, Alex played a quick bar and stood, mumbling to herself, "Not quite the prelude to a kiss I was hoping for."

She picked up her wine and followed Olivia into the kitchen.


	12. Chapter 12

Alex took to setting the table because Olivia wouldn't let her help cook. She subtly watched as Olivia glided around the kitchen, mixing and stirring. It was odd to see the domestic side of Olivia, but endearing none the less.

"Go have a seat," Olivia told Alex when she caught her trying to help.

"But," Alex stated.

"Go." A faux stern look came from the detective causing Alex to laugh as she walked out of the kitchen. Olivia smiled and shook her head, "I'm glad my serious look is amusing to you."

"That's because I'm not scared of you," Alex called back, as she took a seat at the table. She picked up the lighter she had gotten out and lit the three candles in the middle of the table. She hoped it wasn't too much and her hint was semi-subtle.

When Olivia walked in with two plates of chicken tetrazzini, she stopped at the door and smiled at the candles. She set the plates on the table and went back to the kitchen for the bottle of wine. While she was gone, Alex got up and dimmed the overhead light so that the majority of the dining room's light came from the candles.

When Olivia came back, she looked at Alex with a smile before taking her seat.

They started eating in silence with Alex sporadically complimenting Olivia's cooking. As Alex was taking a long sip of her wine, Olivia mentioned, "So, what do you think about Abbie and Serena?"

Alex grinned, "I think that's one of those, it's just crazy enough to work, things."

"Serena doesn't strike me as the type to settle down, or settle at all," Olivia mentioned, "I've known Abbie for a long time and she's really into the idea of a serious long term relationship."

After a pause, Alex spoke, "I think Serena wants that too, she just doesn't know how to go about it. She's known for womanizing and playing around. I think she's perpetuating a front that she no longer believes. I think if Abbie will give it a chance, she'd be good for Serena."

"But Abbie lives in DC," Olivia pointed out.

Alex nodded, "But you heard her at lunch. She misses New York and with Serena baiting her like that I don't see her staying away for very much longer."

The brunette raised a skeptical eyebrow, "I hope they make it."

"But you don't think they will," Alex smirked.

"How did you gather that?"

The blonde finished chewing her food, "I know when you don't believe something."

"Am I that easy to read?" the detective asked with a slow smile.

"I've worked with you for a long time."

Olivia set her fork down, "You say that like you're tired of me."

"I'm not tired of you," Alex assured her, "I'm just saying that when you work with someone for so long, you pick up on things other people wouldn't."

"Fair enough."

After a few more minutes, Alex added, "This is really sweet of you, making dinner and everything."

"It's no problem," Olivia smiled, "I'd gladly do it more often if you'd let me."

"You're welcome to come over whenever you like, but you're not always going to cook," Alex answered, "I'll cook for you also."

"Deal," the detective stated.

After dinner, Alex had to threaten Olivia so that the detective would let her clear the table. After she was done, she found Olivia sitting on the couch staring at the blank TV.

"I can change it unless you like this channel," Alex said as she took a seat next to Olivia.

Olivia chuckled, "I was just thinking."

"I didn't meant to interrupt," Alex leaned back on the couch, "Please continue."

The brunette was preparing to return a witty comeback when a cell phone rang. She knew it wasn't her phone so she wasn't surprised when Alex walked to the kitchen. Olivia heard the short, sharp, "Cabot." and then lost herself in thought.

"Alex, I need your help," a slightly panicked voice said.

"Serena?" Alex asked.

Serena took a deep breath and Alex could hear her the other ADA's heels click as she paced. "Abbie asked me to have dinner with her before she went back to DC and she's been kind of flirty. I don't know if this is a date or not."

"What were her exact words?" Alex asked, walking back to the living room.

"She said, 'since I'm going back to Washington tomorrow, I was thinking maybe we could have dinner tonight, just the two of us," Serena quoted, then asked, "Is it a date?"

"If she said 'just the two of us'," Alex smiled, "I think it's leaning toward date."

Olivia raised an eyebrow to Alex's phone call.

"It's Serena," Alex told Olivia, "Abbie asked her to dinner and she wanted to know if it's a date."

"Who are you talking to?" Serena asked.

"Olivia," Alex answered.

"Ah, Olivia, huh?" Serena said, lightly. Alex could see the other blonde smirking into her phone in her mind, "Are you having another sleepover? An adult sleep over?"

"Hey we're focusing on your problems," Alex stated.

Serena sighed, "Well ask Olivia what she thinks."

Alex relayed Abbie's quote to Olivia, who sat in thought for a moment. Then she added, "I really shouldn't tell you this, but Abbie is…attracted to Serena."

Alex's eyes lit up. She grinned at Olivia and said into the phone, "It's definitely a date."

"Are you serious?!" Serena nearly squealed. Then her voice came down an octave, "Oh my god, what am I going to wear? Thanks Alex. I have to make a quick run to 5th avenue."

Alex laughed and hung up her phone, explaining to Olivia, "She's going shopping for something to wear on her date."

"Good for her," Olivia answered and punctuated her sentence with a yawn.

"You need to get to bed," Alex replied, playing with her phone.

The detective nodded and stood, "I should really get going."

As much as she didn't want Olivia to go, Alex knew that they had spent a lot of time together over the past few days and she didn't want Olivia to get sick of her so fast. She stood with the detective, "You're welcome back anytime, Liv."

"Thanks Alex," Olivia stated as they got to the door.

The ADA nodded, "I meant it. Anytime." She looked at Olivia who she knew was looking for a reason to stay.

"Okay," the brunette stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Alex's thin frame. "You can call me anytime."

Alex smiled in the embrace, "You may regret that. I don't sleep much."

"Neither do I," Olivia gently squeezed Alex before pulling away and gazing at the blonde for a long while, "Sleep well Alex."

"You too," Alex leaned on the door as Olivia walked down the hallway.

"Jesus Christ," Alex complained as the power went off in her office the next morning in the DA's office. She needed to draft motions and she was sure she was going to get called to get warrants which she was going to have to hand write everything and see a judge in person for any type of warrant.

Luckily, she had a window that would let in enough light so that she could fill out all the proper form before she took off for the courthouse.

"So the killer was after the girl and Kurt tried to help and he got killed to," Olivia took a deep breath in the glow of the emergency lights.

Elliot held up a folder, "We got a set of prints off of the gun that was thrown into the woods. They came back to a felon."

"They're not allowed to carry guns," Olivia picked up her jacket knowing that their next step was to track the guy down.

"You should get a warrant while you're on the way. It could save you some time when he tells you to get the hell away from him and slams the door in your face," Cragen called after them.

Elliot pulled out his phone before Olivia could get to hers. She knew who he was calling and she wanted to be the one to call her.

"Cabot," Alex huffed.

"We need a warrant," Elliot told her.

The blonde was definitely not happy, "For what?"

"A felons prints were on the gun used to kill Kurt Hanna." Elliot answered, matter-of-factly trying not to let the ADA's tone aggravate him.

"It'll take me a while to get it," Alex answered, "If you haven't noticed the power is out and there's a mob of ADA's trying to get to Judge Bradley to sign off on a warrant."

"Look, we need this warrant or this guy could get away with killing a couple of kids if we don't get that warrant," Elliot said, irritated into the phone.

"And you yelling at me isn't going to help detective," Alex snapped back. She had been in the courthouse for a grand total of thirty minutes and she was already pissed off. The courtroom was beginning to look like the trading floor of the New York Stock Exchange.

"You talk to her," Elliot handed the phone off to Olivia.

"Is there anything we can do to help you get the warrant quicker?" Olivia asked Alex.

At the sound of Olivia's voice Alex calmed a bit, "I'll try my best to get it as fast as I can, but if you want it before four, you'll need to come pick it up yourself and corroborate what I'm writing on the form."

"Fine," Olivia nodded, "We can do that."

"Courtroom 104," Alex stated, "And tell Elliot that if he speaks to Judge Bradley like he spoke to me that he won't get any sort of warrant anytime soon." With that she hung up the phone and got started on the warrant form.

"This is ridiculous," Connie said and set her briefcase next to Alex's on one of the benches near the back of the courtroom.

"I know," Alex said and looked up at Connie, "I've been here half an hour and I've seen four warrants signed."

Connie waved a piece of paper in the air, "I'm going in. If I'm not back in ten minutes, come in after me."

Alex stopped writing, "Wait a minute. I think have another way." She stood and grabbed her bag, "Make sure no one sees us leave. They'll try to follow us and Donnelly will hate me for months."

"Got it," Connie stealthily grabbed her briefcase and followed Alex out.

Once they were sure they were not followed, Alex lead the way to the door of Judge Liz Donnelly's office. She lightly knocked before stepping in. Donnelly's secretary was at her desk, diligently typing away at her computer. She smiled when she saw Alex.

"Is she here?" Alex asked.

The secretary shook her head, "She just stepped out."

"Did she say where she was going?" Alex asked, urgently.

The secretary shook her head, "No, but she went that way." The secretary pointed to the left.

Alex nodded and she and Connie took off down the hall.

"This is stupid," Connie mumbled, "The whole DA's office of Manhattan has lost all structure."

"I know," Alex said as they turned the corner. She spotted Donnelly getting into an elevator. "Liz!"

Donnelly looked up and held the elevator.

"I need a favor," Alex said respectfully as she walked to the elevator.

"Get in," Donnelly told her.

"I know you're not on duty, but-" the blonde started but Donnelly stopped her.

"What are the circumstances of the warrant?" Donnelly asked as she pushed the number to the top floor.

"A felon's fingerprints were on a gun that was used in the shooting of two law students in Central Park," Alex stated.

"Scope?"

"The female victim's purse and the male victim's wallet," Alex offered the paper and a pen to Donnelly.

The judge sighed the warrant and handed it back. Alex sighed a sigh of relief, "Thanks Liz."

Donnelly looked expectantly at Connie, "Circumstances and scope?"

"The suspect was caught on tape fleeing the crime scene. His brother and a police officer had witnessed an altercation between the suspect and the victim right before he was killed. The scope is just the knife used to slit the victim's throat," Connie explained in one breath.

"I don't believe we've met," Donnelly told Connie.

"Connie Rubirosa," the ADA extended her hand.

"Liz Donnelly," Donnelly shook her hand. Then she gestured for the warrant. After she signed it, she handed it back. "Don't either one of you tell anyone that I'm in this building or next time you need a favor Miss Cabot you better look somewhere else."

"Thank you so much Liz," Alex said as the elevator doors opened, "Maybe I can take you to lunch next week."

Donnelly smiled, "Wednesday at two. I'll meet you there."

Alex smiled back and nodded before Donnelly got out and the elevator doors closed again. As she was putting her new appointment into her phone, Connie looked at her, "You come in handy."

"Don't I know it," Alex smirked, "Are you ready for lunch?"

"Very," Connie nodded.

As Olivia and Elliot were walking up the courthouse steps, Alex and Connie were talking down. Alex presented the warrant, "We hunted Donnelly down."

Olivia glared at Elliot before he cleared his throat, rubbed the back of his neck, and said, "Thank you."

Connie crossed her arms and bowed her head to hide her smile. Alex raised an eyebrow at Olivia and answered Elliot, "You're welcome."

Elliot took the warrant and started down the stairs. Olivia shot a smile to Alex before following her partner.

"What's going on there?" Connie asked, linking her arm with Alex's.

"It's a long story," the blonde replied.

Connie smirked, "Well it's a good thing I'm taking you to a long lunch."


	13. Chapter 13

"He's not talking," Olivia sighed and leaned back on the interrogation room door.

Cragen looked the guy over, "We're just not pushing the right buttons. He'll tell us if we get him to explode."

Elliot crossed his arms, "Then why don't we call in the greatest button pusher of them all?"

Cragen seemed to know who Elliot was talking about. "Call her in."

"Call who?" Olivia asked.

"Our esteemed ADA," Elliot took out his phone and dialed.

Olivia took a step toward Cragen, "I don't think that's such a great idea. He's a dangerous man."

"I know you don't want to put Alex in any danger, but you can have your hand on the door while she's in there," Cragen explained, while Elliot summoned Alex.

"She's on her way," Elliot said and pocketed his phone.

Olivia didn't like this, but she knew that they were right. Alex was one of the greatest button pushers of all time. It only took a few seconds before she could tell what she should say to someone to drive them into a rage.

It wasn't long before Alex arrived . Her confident stride carried her into Cragen's office where Cragen gave her the background on the suspect.

"His fingerprints were on the gun," Cragen stated, "But there was no GSR on him or his clothes and he said he sold the gun to someone, but he won't give a name."

Alex quirked an eyebrow, "Why am I here?"

"We thought you could get it from him," Cragen put his hands in his pockets.

The blonde nodded, "Okay."

Olivia wanted to stop her from going in because the man sitting in the interrogation room was violent, but before she could say anything Alex glided past her into the room and closed the door.

The female detective had her hand on the doorknob as she watched Alex sit across the table from the grizzly man looking at her.

"I'm assistant district attorney Alexandra Cabot," she stated, "I understand you have some information that my detective's need."

"Maybe," he leaned back, "What do I get?"

She raised a menacing eyebrow, "You have no room to negotiate. You had possession of a gun which is a violation of your parole. You're going back to the pen. And as I hear it, you assaulted a police officer in the process of your arrest."

"I didn't assault nobody," his temper was starting to rise.

Cragen looked at Elliot, "Who was assaulted?"

Elliot shook his head, "No one."

Alex leaned back in her chair, "You don't look like you'd put up much of a fight anyway."

"I could have beat all their asses," he hit his hand on the table.

Alex let out a wicked grin and laughed softly, "If you say so."

At that he stood up and lunged across the table. Alex knew what was about to happen so she was ready to move, but she didn't expect him to hop across the table. Her threw her against the wall before Olivia got in and tackled him to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Cragen asked Alex as Elliot helped Olivia cuff the man.

Alex nodded, "He couldn't do much."

"You bitch!" he yelled as he struggled to get out from under Olivia and Elliot.

"I'd appreciate it," Cragen told Alex as they hauled the man out, "If you wouldn't antagonize a suspect while Elliot and Liv are wrestling with him, I'd appreciate it." A hint of a smile told Alex she wasn't completely serious.

"Sorry," Alex replied, "I'm just getting what I need to get the information."

"What is that?" Cragen asked, "A concussion?"

Alex smiled and walked out of the room. "Leverage." She picked up her briefcase and walked out of Cragen's office. She went straight to the holding cell where the man was pacing like a predator. Olivia and Elliot stood at the door in case he somehow got out and went at Alex.

She stepped up to the bars, "I suggest you give us a name and an address or I'll press charges to the fullest extent of the law and I have a lot of friends in the New York court system."

He rubbed his short hair and walked to where Alex was, "This doesn't come back to me?"

She shook her head.

"Axe Polunsky," he said, "He's an arms guy for a group of Russians."

"Group of Russians?" Alex raised an eyebrow, "The Russian mob?"

He nodded.

"Where can we find this Axe person?"

"Brighton Beach," he answered, "He hangs at a strip club called Sugars. You should go meet him, he likes blondes."

Alex turned to the detectives, "What do you think?"

"We'll go check it out," Olivia stated.

Alex nodded and started walking to the door.

"Wait!" the man called, "What about me?"

"You'll be left in holding until the information you've provided can be verified," Alex told him.

He panicked, "It's against the law."

"Oh really?" Alex asked, "What law school did you graduate from?" She was tired of dealing with him. At least until she got him into the courtroom.

He answered with silence.

With that, Alex walked out.

"Hey," Olivia trotted to catch up with Alex.

Alex didn't stop, but slowed her walk. She stopped at the elevators and pressed the button. When it didn't light up Olivia offered, "The power's out."

"The generator threw me off," Alex gestured to the lights overhead, "I knew there was a reason I took the stairs."

Olivia chuckled as she followed Alex down the stairs and Elliot was close behind them.

Alex smiled, "There's a separate generator for the elevators in the courthouse. God forbid any judges have to walk if the power goes out."

"Thanks for coming in," Olivia offered.

"Yeah," Elliot smirked, "I knew there wasn't a person in the world you couldn't piss off."

"I'm not sure if that's a compliment detective," Alex stated, not sure if she was offended or flattered.

"Coming from him," Olivia added, "It is."

When they got to the front door of the precinct, Alex turned to Olivia, "I was thinking we could have dinner sometime this week. I have to tell you about Serena's date."

"Did it go well?" Olivia asked with a grin.

The blonde wagged her eyebrows, "From what Connie told me at lunch."

"I'll pick you up at your office after work" Olivia said.

"Great," Alex smiled and looked Olivia over once before walking off.

Elliot raised an eyebrow at Olivia was they got into their squad car. "Who is Serena?"

"ADA Serena Southerlyn," Olivia answered.

"And Connie?"

"ADA Connie Rubirosa," she replied.

Elliot chuckled, "So you're gossiping with everyone in the DA's office now?"

"No," Olivia rolled her eyes, "Alex invited me to a poker night with a four other ADAs and a homicide detective."

"Did you have a sleepover afterwards?" Elliot quipped.

When Olivia didn't answer, Elliot started laughing, "You had a sleepover? This is great."

"We were all drinking," Olivia explained, "We were all being responsible."

Elliot nodded, "Alright. Okay Liv. Whatever you say." He finally burst out laughing again.

"Shut up Elliot," Olivia hit him in the arm.

"Was there a pillow fight?" he asked with a smile at his partner.

Olivia just sighed and hit her head on the window, knowing that Elliot was never going to let her live it down and he was going to tell all the guys in the squad. After realizing that, she hit her head on the window again.


	14. Chapter 14

Alex had changed into her spare casual clothes that she kept in her office. The jeans and sweater hung next to a couple of extra suits on the coat rack behind her desk. The power had come back on a little earlier, but it was going to take a while for the heater to get the temperature back to a reasonable point. Until then all the ADAs froze in their offices, drinking copious amounts of coffee to try and stay warm.

It was about six when an SVU detective knocked on the frame of her open door. Alex looked up and smile when she saw Olivia. "Hey."

"Hey," Olivia smiled and pulled at her leather gloves, "It's almost as cold in here as it is outside."

"I know," Alex stood from her desk. She was in jeans, a deep green sweater and a tan coat that she had been wearing all day, trying to get her hands to continue writing and not freeze up.

The detective walked over to the desk, "So how about we get you out of here, get some food into you and then get you home where you can defrost?"

"Perfect," Alex stood.

After Alex locked up her office, they went to a restaurant close to Olivia's apartment and settled into a small bamboo table to two in the back.

"What did you do today?" Olivia asked casually as she perused the menu.

Alex took a sip of her water, "After chasing down a couple judges for warrants? Motions, subpoenas, and arguing jurisdiction with the feds."

"Sounds exciting," Olivia smirked.

"Oh yeah," Alex nodded, "It's so exciting James Bond would be jealous." She reached across the table and took the menu from Olivia who was skimming it, "Believe me, you want me to order for you."

Olivia just shrugged, interested to see what the blonde had in mind.

When the waiter came, Alex ordered her standard spicy tuna rolls and yellowtail plus some tempura udon.

"You eat here a lot?" Olivia asked as the waiter walked off with their order.

The blonde nodded, "Cooking for one is depressing so I eat out a lot."

"I get that," Olivia leaned back in her chair a slight smile on her face, "You're supposed to tell me how Serena and Abbie's date went."

"It went so well that Abbie is coming back next weekend and is seriously considering moving back," Alex wrapped her hands around her glass, "I think I heard Jack on the phone with her this morning. She knows she's always been his favorite ADA and she'll always have a job here as long as he's in a position of power."

"Do you think that it'll work out with them?"

"It's hard to tell with Serena, but she's never nervous about a date so she's really into Abbie," Alex mentioned, "But she's been friends with Nina since their undergrads at Columbia and Nina said she's never been in a relationship longer than a few weeks. I guess right now it's up in the air."

"It'd be nice if they made it," Olivia offered, "Abbie deserves someone that would treat her well and Serena seems like she would."

"She would," Alex nodded, "No doubt."

Their food arrived and Alex cracked her chopsticks apart. "This place makes the best yellowtail rolls in the entire city."

The two rectangular plates between them looked very appetizing.

"You know most people you're age don't know who Ella Fitzgerald is," Olivia mentioned while they ate.

Alex quirked an eyebrow, "And exactly how old is that?"

Olivia smiled, "I'm not stepping on that landmine."

"I know what you meant," Alex laughed. "My brother loved jazz. He was the best jazz pianist I've ever seen. When he was in high school , he bought an old record player and a bunch of LPs at a yard sale and that was it. He was sold."

"He was your older brother?" The detective asked, popping half of a spicy tuna roll into her mouth.

Alex nodded, "Three years older."

"He sounds like a good brother," Olivia added, seeing the wistful looking in Alex's eyes.

"He was wonderful," Alex smiled, "The best brother anyone could have asked for. When all the other high school boys were embarrassed to be seen with their little sisters, he took me everywhere. He was a star player on the football team and I'd go watch him practice and play. He was my best friend."

Olivia could see that Alex was starting to get a little misty eyed, so she decided not to ask any further questions. She just offered a quiet, "I'm sorry."

The blonde sighed and tapped her chopsticks on the table, "Me too. I miss him."

"He sounded wonderful," the detective reached across the table and took Alex's hand that was tapping on the table. She gently wrapped her hand around Alex's. It was heartbreaking to see the pain in Alex's eyes as she recounted the memories of her brother.

Alex forced a smile and nodded.

After they finished dinner, Alex paid before Olivia could protest and they walked a few blocks to Olivia's apartment.

"Wine?" Olivia offered as they took off their jackets.

"Do you have any beer?" Alex asked, as she made her way to the couch.

Olivia was a bit shocked, but answered, "Um, yeah." She walked to her refrigerator and pulled out two bottles of beer, then walked to the couch. She handed a beer to Alex and sat on the opposite end of the couch.

"Who is this?" Alex picked up a framed picture on the end table.

"That is my…" Olivia hesitated to say who it was because of the memories she had stirred up earlier, "He's my brother."

Alex raised an eyebrow, "In what context?"

"My half brother," Olivia answered.

"You found your father?" Alex asked, surprised.

The detective nodded.

The blonde wrapped her hands around her beer, "Did you meet him?"

Olivia shook her head, "He died in prison, but my half-brother, Simon is a good guy. It's just weird being around him."

Alex nodded and replaced the picture, "I'm sure. A brother you never knew you had. Have you gotten a chance to catch up?"

"When he's in New York," Olivia nodded, "It's weird how we liked some of the same things growing up and we have some of the same habits."

"Interesting," Alex smiled and looked at the couch before taking a long sip of her beer.

After a while, they had switched to tea and changed the subject from family and memories to the present.

"Is Connie dating anyone?" Olivia asked.

The blonde smirked, "Planning on asking her out?"

Olivia laughed, "No. She's not really my type. Poker night was very informative, but her personal life was the only one that wasn't discussed."

"Well at lunch today she said she was done with men so that means she broke up with her on again, off again boyfriend," Alex replied.

"Really?" Olivia asked, "Who is he?"

"He's a CPA," Alex answered, "He's a nice guy and really attractive. I'm sure you'll meet him eventually."

After a while, they had turned on the TV and just sat in silence watching it. Alex wasn't really watching it though. She was contemplating the detective seated next to her. She couldn't figure out exactly when she wanted to spend every second with the detective, but she didn't mind. It seemed Olivia was receptive.

She elected to test Olivia's receptiveness. She subtly scooted closer to Olivia who caught on rather quickly. The detective lifted her arms up so that Alex could sit anyway she wanted to.

Alex rested her head on Olivia's shoulder and immediately felt the strong arms wrap around her. Neither one moved while they watched the news and when it was over, Alex stood up. She picked up their empty mugs and took them to the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Olivia followed her and saw that Alex was putting them in the dishwasher.

"Nothing," Alex smiled innocently. She closed the dishwasher and leaned back on the counter in front of it.

Olivia sauntered over, deciding that they've been dancing around each other for long enough. She was one hundred percent sure that Alex felt the same way she did.

Alex's breath became shallow and her heart sped beyond control. She felt Olivia's hands deftly slide onto her hips. She slid her own arms onto Olivia's shoulders.

The detective paused mere inches from Alex's lips. They were breathing the same air, lips parted in anticipation.

When it was clear, Olivia wasn't going to move any further, Alex couldn't help herself. She leaned in and felt her lips fit perfectly with Olivia's. It was soft and powerful all at once, leaving Alex weak in the knees. She didn't expect it to hit her that hard and when she felt Olivia's hands move up her back, she deepened the kiss.

Olivia broke the kiss before she her hands grew any more adventurous. She smiled sweetly and ran a hand through Alex's hair, "I've been wanting to do that for a while."

"Me too," Alex grinned back.

Just as they were going in for another kiss, someone's phone rang. They both sighed, knowing that they couldn't just ignore it.

Olivia recognized the ring tone as her own and walked into the living room, snatching up the device.

"Benson," she growled into her phone.

"Please next time don't sound so happy to hear from me," Munch droned.

"What do you need?"

Munch replied quickly, "We're looking for Alex. Her phone keeps going straight to voicemail and one of the helpful ADAs in her office sent us your way."

"It's for you," Olivia walked into the kitchen.

Alex raised an eyebrow but took the phone, "Hello?

Olivia watched at the blonde cross her arms and bite her lip as she listened. "Okay fine…I'll be right there." She hung up and handed the phone back. "Sorry, apparently my phone has died. I'm also sorry that I have to go."

The detective nodded, understanding, but not liking it. "Why don't you let me drive you home?"

Alex shook her head, "I'll take a cab." Alex walked to the front door and looked out the window, "It's snowing. You don't need to be out in that."

"Neither do you," Olivia countered.

"Neither do criminals, but they do," Alex smiled and pulled Olivia by her belt loops into another kiss. That shut the detective up for a few seconds while Alex looped a scarf around her neck.

Olivia took over and adjusted the scarf, "Just be careful please."

"I will," Alex replied. She had her hand on the knob, but she really didn't want to leave. Finally she opened the door and looked at Olivia, "Goodnight Liv."

"Goodnight," Olivia wrapped her arms around Alex in a warm embrace before Alex walked out the door.


	15. Chapter 15

Alex looked out the window of her office and sighed. By the time she had gotten to her office, found the warrant and handed it off to Munch and Fin, snow had blanketed the city. She refused to take a subway at night, her car had snow up to the bumper and she barely trusted the taxi drivers even when the roads were dry and free from debris.

She went back to the small deserted kitchenette in the center of the floor and poured herself some more coffee. It looked like she would be spending the night on the couch in her office.

It was eerie when there was no one in the office. Alex had the whole floor to herself. Of course none else usually came in this late. It was the SVU and homicide ADAs that were prowling around at night. Alex rubbed her eyes. She was very tired, but she didn't want to go to sleep just yet.

She walked back into her office and sat behind her desk. She wanted to get started on a mountain of paperwork that never seemed to go away.

About half an hour in, she was surprised to hear footsteps coming down the hallway. An old, very permanent part of her started to panic. Velez was dead. There was no reason to worry, but she always did.

Alex was relieved when a blonde ex-homicide ADA stepped into her office.

"Hey," Serena smiled, "I was hoping I'd find you here."

"Why?" Alex smirked, "So you knew you weren't trapped here by yourself?"

The shorter blonde nodded, "It's odd when Jack's not storming around the office, putting the fear of god into everyone."

"What are you doing here so late?" Alex asked, "I thought computer crimes was a day job."

"It is," Serena nodded, "But a homicide detective couldn't get a hold of Connie so they called me."

"Do you think she's alright?" the SVU ADA asked from behind her desk, concerned.

The other blonde nodded. "Last I heard she was on a date."

"So she's back with Cory?" Alex asked.

Serena chuckled, "No. She's actually dating a detective from computer crimes."

Alex's smiled, "Wow. I thought she would marry Cory and then divorce him and marry him again."

"Yeah," Serena nodded, "Mind if I take a seat? I wanted to ask you about something."

"Please," Alex gestured to the chair across the desk from her.

"I went to talk to Jack today about a case and he told me that Cutter is resigning," Serena explained, "He's going to run for DA is some tiny little town in upstate. Anyway, he offered me his old job."

"That's great," Alex steepled her arms across the arms of her chair.

"Do you think Connie will think I'm stepping on her toes?" Serena asked.

The SVU ADA shook her head, "Homicide is a tough job, you know that. She'll want someone she can trust working with her. She always complained about how Cutter was swinging his bat all around the office so as long as you don't plan on showing off your softball skills you'll be fine."

"That's good," Serena grinned, "I have no softball skills." She paused, "So how's it going with Olivia?"

Alex couldn't contain her joy. It hadn't actually been talked through, but it seemed they were in some sort of romantic relationship. Suddenly, Alex felt giddy like she was in high school talking about a crush. "It's going very well."

"Very well or very very well?" Serena asked with a grin that matched Alex's/

"Just very well," Alex tilted her head, "I'm new to the whole dating women thing so very very well will have to wait for a while, but we kissed."

"Kissed?" Serena asked, "Like you kiss your grandma or you back seat of a Camaro kissed?"

"Back seat of a Camaro," Alex confirmed.

The shorter blonde smirked, "Good job Alex. I didn't think you had it in you."

"Had it in me to what?"

"Make a move," Serena looked at her watched, "Did you kiss her before or after midnight?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Alex quirked an eyebrow.

Serena smiled, "We were better on when you two would get together."

"Who's we?"

"Connie, Nina, Abbie, and I," Serena leaned forward and shrugged off her suit jacket, "If it's before midnight I win, but if it was after Abbie wins."

"Speaking of Abbie," Alex leaned forward on her desk, "I hear your date went well."

Serena's smile grew exponentially. She nodded, "It did."

"I'm glad," the taller blonde chuckled at the wide eyed adoration that appeared in Serena's eyes when she talked about Alex, "Is she moving back from DC?"

"I don't know yet," Serena shrugged, "I've been trying to entice her to come back, but I don't want to come on too strong. It's not like I want her to move in with me."

"Yet," Alex smiled.

"Yet," Serena repeated and smiled.

The taller blonde ran a hand through her hair, "So did someone finally get the infamous womanizer, Serena Southerlyn to think about settling down?"

"I don't know about that," Serena laughed with a twinkle in her eyes, "But it's a possibility."

Alex looked out the window from her chair, "It looks like we're stuck here until morning."

Serena nodded, "I already walked out to my car. The doors are frozen shut. And I nearly froze to death getting there."

"Since we're the only ones here, at least on this floor we should stay in here together," Alex offered, "No offense, but I don't think we'd both fit in your office."

"None taken," Serena smiled, "At least if I take the homicide job I'd get a bigger office on this floor."

Alex stood, "C'mon, Connie has a couple blankets in her office and I'm sure we could move one of the couches from her office in here."

"Great," Serena stood and followed Alex out.

Connie walked into her office early the next morning, cursing the fact that she left her notes in her desk when she was planning on spending the day at home working. The whole city had closed down because of the blizzard that passed through the night before. When she got past the doorway she stopped dead. The place where her couch was, was now just four round indentions in the rug where the legs were.

She followed the light drag marks left by her couch moving through the hallway and they ended at the office door of ADA Alexandra Cabot. Connie lightly knocked on the door. A few seconds later a disheveled looking Alex answered the door.

"Why did you steal my couch?" Connie raised an eyebrow, "And why do you look like you've been having sex on it?"

Alex smiled tiredly, "Serena and I got snowed in last night so I slept on my couch and she slept on yours."

"Ah," Connie chuckled, "Why don't I take you two to breakfast? You know, after you fix yourself up in the bathroom."

"Ha ha," Alex sneered and walked into her office. She poked Serena who slowly rolled over and looked questioningly at Alex. Then she looked around and sighed, "Oh god. I thought we slept together." She started giggling along with Connie.

"Shut up," Alex smirked and hit Serena with the pillow she had been using, "It would be the greatest night of your life."

"I'd love to find out," Serena waggled her eyebrows, "But Olivia may have a problem with that."

Connie laughed, "Well, while you two are trying to decide if you're going to sleep together, I'm going to get my notes. Come get me when you're ready for breakfast."

"I'm ready," Serena got up from the couch. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and folded the blanket she was using.

Alex raised an eyebrow and followed Serena out of her office.

"You know Major Case has a revolving door of ADAs," Connie mentioned as they sat around a small table at a restaurant near Central Park, "Maybe they could stand to have a more permanent ADA."

"I think Abbie is just unique enough to work with the detectives and be able to handle the press that goes with it," Alex offered.

"What do you mean unique?" Serena raised an eyebrow.

Alex grinned, "It wasn't a dig on your woman. I'm just saying that she could handle it."

Connie smiled behind her napkin, but Serena could tell. "Neither one of you are allowed to speak to me ever again."

Connie full out laughed and then turned to Alex, "So what are you doing for Christmas?"

"On Thanksgiving, Olivia and I decided to spend Christmas together," Alex replied, "Since neither one of us really have anyone."

"That's good that you found someone to spend it with," Connie offered gently, knowing how it hurt Alex that she didn't have family to spend holidays with.

Serena finally joined the conversation, "What are you going to get her?"

Alex shrugged, "I was hoping to figure that out this afternoon. I don't have as long to over think it as I would like."


	16. Chapter 16

The light snow that had closed down the courthouse, had turned into a blizzard that had closed down the roads. After she had left her lunch with the two ADAs, she went straight home because the clouds overhead had gotten ominous.

She had changed clothes before spending about an hour on the piano, trying to decide what to get Olivia. A tickle in the back of her throat pulled her away, so she went to the kitchen to make some tea.

As she was pouring the water, Alex heard a knock on the door. She laid the teabag in her mug before she went to the door to answer it.

As she walked from store to store, Olivia was getting frustrated. She thought that as soon as she saw what was perfect for Alex it would jump out at her. However, nothing was jumping. Nothing was even hopping out at her.

She decided to make one last stop as a boutique she saw as she was about to walk back to her apartment. When she walked in she saw the walls were lined with purses, shoes and, the most important of all accessories, jewelry.

A well dressed woman walked over to her and smiled, "Can I help you find something?"

"You could if I knew what I was looking for," Olivia smiled back.

The woman chuckled, "Alright. Let me know if I can help you."

Olivia nodded in a thank you and walked to the nearest display.

"Looks like we're in the same boat, detective," a voice came from behind Olivia.

Olivia turned around and saw Abbie standing behind her. She smiled, "Hey, I thought you were still in DC."

"The storm hit there first and I barely beat it here," Abbie explained.

"You've already been shopping?" Olivia gestured to a white bag on Abbie's arm.

She nodded, "These are decorations for my scrooge of a hostess. There's no trace that it's winter at all in her apartment."

"Who?" Olivia asked.

"Alex," Abbie replied and surveyed the shelves, "And now I'm looking for something for Serena, which seems impossible."

"I know how that goes," Olivia put her hands in her jacket pockets, "I didn't know you were staying with Alex."

"I didn't either," Abbie shrugged, "I feel bad dropping in on her like that, but she seemed happy I was there."

"And she had no decorations?" the detective asked, "At all?"

"It looked the same it did as it did on poker night," Abbie picked up a boot, "Minus the empty wine bottles."

"That depressing," Olivia said, picturing her own barren apartment. Then a bright idea popped into her head, "Do you want to help me with something?"

The federal prosecutor nodded, "Sure."

Alex was laying on her couch, sipping her fourth cup of tea and admiring her favorite pair of boots when the door opened. She looked up in time to see Abbie close the door behind her.

"How was shopping?" Alex asked rubbing her thumb over a scuff on the tip of her boot.

"Enlightening," Abbie smirked and set down the bags. "Come on. We're leaving."

"We are?" Alex asked sitting up.

The brunette nodded, "It looks like you were about to leave anyway."

Alex stood up and walked to the door, getting her coat and scarf, "I was going to make a run to the grocery store. Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," Abbie grinned and opened the door for Alex.

Alex raised an eyebrow at Abbie before walking out the door.

The spa Olivia had told Abbie about was nicer than Olivia had let on. She just hoped that Olivia was able to make a reservation on such short notice.

Alex was looking around in amazement at the spa. It wasn't that she had never been to one. She just didn't go often. Her idea of relaxation was playing a song or two no her piano or shoe shopping.

A young woman at the front desk smiled brightly at them, "How can I help you ladies?"

"We have a reservation under Cabot," Abbie replied.

The woman looked down, scanning a list before looking up, "If you'll follow me this way, we'll get started."

"Did you do this?" Alex asked a few minutes later as they were behind massaged into puddles.

Abbie shook her head, looking at Alex with her cheek resting on the massage table, "I am just the very lucky accomplice."

Alex closed her eyes and let the very muscular man massage all the knots out of her back. "Who did it?" She asked although she had a pretty good idea.

"I'm not supposed to tell you," Abbie replied and then groaned, "But this massage is clouding my judgment. I'll give you a hint…Detective."

Alex smiled knowing that Olivia had been the one that sent her here. "What am I going to get her?"

"It's funny that I met her while she was shopping for something to get you," Abbie added, "She had no idea what to get you."

"If you suggested this, I believe I should take you out for a very nice drink," the blonde closed her eyes and deflated on the table.

The men massaging Alex's back took a step back, "Speaking of drinks, can I get you some complimentary champagne on the way to your skin treatment?"

"Please," Alex turned her head to smile at him.

He smiled gently back, "I'll have it waiting for you. I'll be outside the door while you ladies put your robes on." With that, he and the man massaging Abbie walked out of the room.

They put their robes on and followed one of the men to another room. There were two oriental screens on each side of the room by the door and two in ground bathtubs near the back filled with a steamy pink tinted water with rose petals floating in it. A bottle of open champagne chilled between two flutes between the bathtubs.

"Oh my god," Abbie grinned.

"There are brand new bikinis on either side of the screens," he told them. "You need to soak in the rose baths for a while and then our specialized technicians will be in for your sugar body scrub."

After they changes being their respective screens, Abbie and Alex sunk into their baths and shared a long, relaxed sigh. Abbie poured the champagne and handed one to Alex. "To new relationships."

Alex smiled, "New relationships." She clinked her glass to Abbie and took a long thoughtful sip. "What are you getting Serena for a Christmas?"

"A weekend here," Abbie chuckled.

After they were scrubbed, manicured, pedicured, waxed and exfoliated to their heart's content, Abbie hailed a cab and they went back to Alex's apartment.

Upon arriving at the front door, Alex sniff the air in the hallway, "I wonder what smells like cinnamon."

"It smells like Christmas," Abbie smiled as Alex opened the door. When Alex saw the Christmas tree in front of her window. It was decorated with red and green. There was garland lining the door to the kitchen and the hallway. There were a few stockings hanging around the TV and the cinnamon smell was much stronger like it was coming from her kitchen.

Christmas lights lined the glass railing on her bedroom and the length of the stairs. She took a step forward and saw a three foot tall stuffed snowman looking at her from the dining room table.

She turned to Abbie, "Did you have anything to do with this?"

"Not really," Abbie shook her head, "I just complained that your apartment lacked Christmas cheer."

Alex smiled and walked around, looking at the decorations. "What am I going to get her to top this?"

"Lacey lingerie filled with a hot blonde?" Abbie suggested with a smile.

Alex laughed, "Maybe. How about I make us some hot cocoa and we enjoy the Christmas cheer?"

"Actually," Abbie looked at her watch, "There's another blonde I should go see. I'll be back later tonight unless I get a call to stay away."

"I'm not going to make you stay away," Alex rolled her eyes. She hugged Abbie, "Thanks for all your help in this."

"No problem," Abbie hugged Alex back. "By the way, you're going to have a visitor in a few minutes so if you're planning to do the lingerie thing, do it fast."

Alex just smiled and walked Abbie to the door. When the other attorney was gone, Alex went up stairs and dug around in her underwear drawer. She pulled out her favorite deep green lingerie and slipped it on before pulling her clothes back on. She wasn't sure what was going to happen tonight, but she was going to prepared for anything.


	17. Chapter 17

When Olivia knocked on the door, she heard the tapping of Alex's boots on the hard floors before sound of the locks clicking back. When she opened the door, Alex was standing there with a deep green sweater, tight jeans tucked neatly into high black leather boots.

Before she could get a word out, Alex stepped into her space and sent their lips crashing together. She felt Alex's soft hands on her cheek and neck before she was able to react by putting her hands on the blonde's waist. "Thank you."

Olivia chuckled, "You're welcome. If I keep getting paid like that, I'm available for Easter, Hanukah, Halloween and Arbor Day."

The blonde laughed and let Olivia inside. Alex had Olivia sit on the couch while she went to get some wine. She returned with a bottle and two glasses.

"Are those new?" Olivia asked, gesturing to Alex's boots after she had taken a sip of her wine.

Alex grinned sitting next to Olivia, "Sort of. I only wear them on special occasions so they live in a box in my closet."

"What's the occasion?" the detective picked up Alex's boot clad foot and looked it over.

Alex didn't want to admit that Olivia herself was the occasion. Being an attorney and quick on her feet, Alex answered, "All the new Christmas cheer in my apartment." Alex rested her feet on the arm of the couch next to Olivia, tenting her legs over Olivia's legs.

Olivia leaned on Alex's legs, "You seemed like you needed Christmas cheer."

"Did I look like I needed to go to the spa too?" Alex asked with a smirk.

Olivia shook her head, "But you deserve it."

The blonde grinned and laid her head back on the armrest. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Olivia took one of Alex's hands and gently started rubbing Alex's knuckles. She looked at Alex who was looking the stockings on the wall. She seemed lost in her own head so Olivia sat quietly and admired the view. After a few minutes, she saw Alex start to tear up and swallow hard. Immediately concerned, Olivia asked, "What's wrong?"

Alex was yanked out of her revelry and she put on a happy face, "Nothing…just thinking." She leaned forward and gently kissed Olivia, "I'm glad I finally have someone to spend Christmas with."

Olivia smiled back and ran her fingers through Alex's hair, "Me too." She was delighted when Alex leaned forward again, for a longer, deeper kiss.

Unfortunately, it was interrupted by the front door opening. "Oh my god," a woman with a Texan accent apologized, "I just have to change real fast. Then you can go back to doing what you were doing and I'll knock when I get back."

"Don't worry about it Abby," Alex smiled up at her friend as she whizzed by toward the what had become the guest room.

"So instead of making me agonize over it," Alex sat up straight and looked at Olivia, "I'm just going to ask. What do you want for Christmas?"

Olivia thought for a moment, "Whatever you want to give me."

"You get points for trying, but that's the wrong answer," Alex smirked.

"I think I'll take the failing grade," Olivia kissed Alex's cheek.

Alex eyed the detective, "How about you, me, take-out, and a bottle of wine?"

"Throw in a piano and you've got a deal," the detective smiled.

"Deal," Alex kissed Olivia to seal it, "I'm fresh out of wine. Poker night put a dent in the alcohol content of my apartment."

"I'll go get some," Olivia offered, "You get the take-out and I'll meet you at the piano."

Abbie looked up when she heard Alex walked into the guest room/piano room/library. "I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?"

Alex shook her head, "She went to get some wine and I'm going to order take out, but I needed to do something first."

She walked behind the piano and opened the bench. After rifling around, she closed it.

"What are you looking for?" Abbie asked, pulling her shoes back on.

Alex opened the cabinet under the bookcase behind the piano. She pulled out a large cardboard box. "This." Abbie looked over and saw Alex holding up a dated stocking. The red material was starting to fade and the name that had been glued to the top was curling at the edges.

Abbie knelt next to Alex. She picked up a framed picture from the box. It was a tall blonde boy in a football uniform with a girl that was a lot younger than him. He was dirty, like he had just finished a game, but the little girl held onto him like he was her favorite person in the whole world.

The federal prosecutor looked up at Alex and saw the sadness in her eyes. She had heard from Connie that Alex didn't have any family left and how they had met their tragic ends. Being the logical person she was, Abbie figured out that the boy in the picture was Alex's brother.

She slid her arm around Alex and gave her a side hug, "I'm sorry Alex."

Alex swallowed hard, not even able to muster up enough strength to say thank you. She just took comfort in her friend's warmth for a moment before standing. Abbie stood with her and Alex looked at the stocking in her hands. "My mom put this up every Christmas after Jason died." She took a deep breath, "And after she died, I've put it up every year."

Abbie rubbed Alex's back before withdrawing, "Do you need me to get you anything?"

Alex shook her head, "I need you to go have a good time with Serena."

The brunette grinned, "I plan to. You have fun with Olivia."

"I will," Alex let out a smile.

Abbie hugged Alex and the blonde reciprocated.

As Abbie pulled away she added, "I'll definitely knock next time before I come back," she paused with a mischievous smile, "If I come back."

Alex laughed and walked to the living room with Abbie. "Have fun."

"You too," Abbie answered before walking out the front door.

When she was alone, Alex ordered the take-out, not letting go of the stocking. When she hung up, she walked to the wall and took down one of the stockings that was already up. She replaced it with her brother's.

Then she walked to the window and looked out at the bustling city below, missing her family more than ever.


	18. Chapter 18

Olivia arrived a few minutes later. She knocked but no one answered the door. She tried the knob and found it open so she walked in, set the wine on the coffee table and followed the sound of the piano into the library.

When she saw Alex sitting at the piano, it was evident she was really into whatever she was playing so Olivia silently watched from the door, trying not to disturb the blonde.

After a few seconds, Olivia walked back to the kitchen and opened the wine, pouring a glass for herself and one for Alex. She walked to the living room and sat on the couch, setting Alex's drink on the coffee table.

It took her a moment of gazing at the wall to realize that there was an extra stocking up on the wall. She took her wine with her to look at it. It was old and tattered, but still intact. The name Jason was stenciled across the top in faded letters.

Olivia realized she should call her own brother tomorrow and tell him Merry Christmas.

"How long have you been here?" Alex asked quietly.

Olivia turned around and saw Alex standing in the middle of the entry to the hallway. She slowly walked over to Olivia and stood in front of her.

"Just a few minutes," Olivia answered, taking one of Alex's hands with her free hand.

The blonde smiled and let go of Olivia's hand. She slid her arms around Olivia's neck and held their bodies together. Olivia placed her hand on the small of Alex's back, securing her in place.

"I don't mean to be a buzzkill," Alex sighed into Olivia's shoulder.

Olivia grinned, "You're not. I'm still on my first glass. I haven't even had a buzz yet."

Alex chuckled and pulled away, but didn't move her arms from Olivia's shoulder, "Well, I'd say we have about half an hour before the take out gets here. What shall we do to kill time?"

The detective saw a twinkle in the blonde's eye that was slightly mischievous. She leaned forward and kissed Alex. The kiss deepened. Olivia backed Alex to the couch and lowered her onto it, then set her wine on the coffee table to have full use of both of her hands.

It wasn't ten minutes later that there was a knock on the door. Alex sighed and let her head fall onto the cushion. She smiled as Olivia removed her hands from under Alex's shirt. "Leave it to the take out guy to be early the one night I'm not starving to death."

Olivia smiled and stood up so Alex could get up.

After eating the early take out, finishing off the bottle of wine, and watching a few mindless hours of TV in each other's arms, they both fell asleep on the couch. Around four a.m., Alex woke up and managed to rouse Olivia enough to get her upstairs to the bed. They both shed their outer layer of clothes, Alex more independently that Olivia who was basically sleep walking. As soon as they laid down, they were both passed out again.

Around eight in the morning the next day, Alex rolled over and pulled the blanket with her, leaving Olivia exposed. The cold woke the detective up. She looked over and saw that Alex was wrapped up in the blankets and smiled. She reached over and yanked the blanket off of the blonde who was waken up by the motion.

Alex pretended to pout and tried to pull the blanket back. Soon the playful tugging, turned into an all out wrestling match. Alex was on top of Olivia at the edge of the bed with all the pillows and blankets on the ground next to them.

One more shift and they both slid to the floor in the mess of pillows. Finally they decided they were too tired to wrestle anymore and went to sleep wrapped up together in blankets on the floor.

A couple hours later, the front door opened and in walked a crowd of people, calling 'Merry Christmas' into the apartment. Alex laughed into her pillow and grabbed a t-shirt and some shorts out of the drawer next to her bed. She walked to the railing and looked down to find, Serena, Abbie, Connie, Nina, two men and a few other of Alex's friends all looking up at her.

"Merry Christmas," Abbie smiled up at Alex.

The blonde grinned, "Merry Christmas."

"Get your hot detective up and get dressed so we can get this party started," Connie called holding up a bottle of liquor.

Alex looked back at the floor and saw Olivia peeking out from under the covers. She walked to the edge of the blankets and crawled up to Olivia, only the blanket separating them. She kissed Olivia's neck and then her cheek, following with a full kiss on the lips. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," Olivia smiled.

"We have company," Alex added, "Maybe we should get dressed."

Olivia groaned and put her head under the covers.

Alex smiled and tugged at the covers, "Fine." She kissed Olivia's head through the blanket, "I'll be downstairs if you need anything."

Olivia watched Alex walked into the bathroom and close the door. She smiled to herself. This was shaping up to be one of the best Christmases ever.


	19. Chapter 19

"So," Abbie found Alex in the kitchen getting some orange juice, "How was last night?"

"It was great," Alex smiled.

Abbie picked up a bottle of champagne and poured some of it into Alex's orange juice, "How great?"

"Not a great as you're thinking," Alex smiled and swirled her drink before taking a sip, "But still very great. How was your Christmas Eve?"

"Magical," Abbie grinned.

Olivia made her way down the stairs in some of Alex's clothes. The shirt was a little snug in the upper chest, but she didn't want to chance trying to get into some of the blonde's jeans so she wore the ones she had on the night before.

"Hey," Connie smiled, seeing Olivia appear in the living room. "I'm sorry if we woke you up. I was just trying to get this huge group out of my tiny apartment."

"I understand," Olivia smiled, "Merry Christmas."

"You too," Connie looked around, "How was your Christmas Eve?"

The detective scanned the room for her blonde Christmas present, "It was fantastic. The past few years I've just been working so this break is really great."

"Just the break?" Connie asked with a sly grin.

Olivia laughed, "No not just the break. The blonde ADA that came with it."

Half an hour into the party, Alex found Olivia sitting in an armchair talking to some guy who had walked in a little later. She looked around for somewhere to sit by her new flame, but there were so many people, all the places to sit were gone. Alex decided to perch on the arm of the chair Olivia was occupying.

Without breaking the conversation, Olivia slipped a finger in Alex's belt loop and pulled the blonde into her lap. Alex giggled and repositioned herself so that she was sitting up. Olivia's arms wrapped around her middle and she leaned back on her.

"They're so cute," Nina said quietly to Connie surveyed Alex and Olivia from across the room.

Connie nodded, "I know. Doesn't it make you sick?" They both laughed.

Alex settled into her spot on Olivia, "Please continue your conversation. I'm just going to rest my eyes here." She closed her eyes with her head on Olivia's shoulder.

The detective turned back to the man who began talking again, "As I was saying, the building has beautiful colonial crown moldings and the units themselves are very cozy and welcoming."

Alex shifted her head so that she could whisper in Olivia's ear. "Colonial means old and rundown. Cozy means tiny."

Olivia chuckled and referred to the man, "Thanks, I'll definitely think about it."

He nodded politely before Olivia turned back to Alex. The blonde didn't open her eyes, but asked, "Are you moving?"

"Yeah," Olivia answered, "My lease is up in two weeks."

"Geez," Alex finally sat up and opened her eyes, "You didn't give yourself much time to find somewhere else to live."

Olivia shrugged, "I'm sure I'll find somewhere. I don't have to work tomorrow so I'll probably go look at a few."

"If you need an attorney present," Alex grinned, "I used to work real estate law."

"Really?" Olivia asked.

"Well I clerked my first year of law school with a real estate law firm," the blonde answered, "And I did take a real estate law class."

The detective kissed Alex, "I'd love to have my attorney present."

"I need to go eat something before my stomach caves in," Alex stood up, "Do you want something?"

Olivia stood up also, "I'll go with you."

They walked into the kitchen where Serena and Connie were talking over the island while Abbie worked around the kitchen making something in the slow cooker.

"I heard she's petitioning to have to license reinstated, which can take at least a year," Serena offered, "I don't know what she's doing in the meantime."

"Who?" Alex asked opened the refrigerator and digging around.

"Casey Novak," Connie ran a hand through her hair, "Last I heard she was a paralegal for McBriar, Edwards, and O'Connor."

"Ooh," Abbie wrinkled her nose, "I don't think I could do that. They're horrible people "

Alex had only met Casey once and had gotten the distinct feeling that Casey didn't like her. She was indifferent to the other woman's career although most of her friends seemed sympathetic to her.

Olivia was quiet during the conversation, feeling slightly guilty. She thought to herself for a moment before walking over to Alex who was looking over a plastic box of strawberries.

"Is it okay with you if I invite Casey?" Olivia asked quietly, "I don't think she has any close relatives and this has got to be a hard time for her."

Alex hesitated, but only briefly, "Sure." She forced a smile.

"Thanks," Olivia smiled back and pulled out her phone as she walked of.

The blonde SVU ADA sighed. She didn't really want Casey to be there. She genuinely thought that part of Casey's jealous was that there was something between Casey and Olivia. She didn't really want any competition in her new relationship.

Olivia returned a few minutes later, "She's on her way."

"Great," Alex forced another smile.

"Does anyone want something to drink?" Connie asked and walked to the small collection of liquor bottles that appeared when the group arrived.

"I do," Alex offered.

"Any preference?" Connie asked getting a glass from Alex's.

"Nope," Alex took a bite of her strawberry, "Just make it strong."

Connie smiled, "Coming up."


	20. Chapter 20

Casey arrived just a few short minutes later. She looked tired, but genuinely happy to be there. By that time a poker game had started at the dining table and at least ten more people had shown up.

Not really knowing anyone, Casey walked around looking for someone she knew. Finally she came across Olivia in a huge room with a piano in the middle. She was talking to Abbie Carmichael in the middle of the room, while someone she couldn't see was softly playing the piano.

Olivia smiled and hugged Casey, "Hey, how are you?"

"I'm okay," Casey nodded with a small smile, "Thanks for calling me."

"No problem," the detective pulled away, "The more the merrier."

Abbie stepped up, "Nice to see you again Casey."

"You too," Casey smiled, "How's federal prosecuting going?"

"It's going great, but…" she trailed off and her eyes found Serena sitting on the piano bench next to Alex, "I'm thinking of moving back."

"Miss the DAs office?" Casey asked, wistfully.

"Well that," Abbie grinned, "And…something else."

Olivia interjected, "A blonde something else."

Casey laughed.

Serena smirked at Alex's change in demeanor. She kept looking at the new redhead in the room and awkward pauses made their way into the music flowing from her fingertips.

"Are you going to keep trying to kill the girl with your thoughts while you butcher Chopin or are you going to go over there and claim your woman?" Serena finally asked.

"It's not Chopin," Alex corrected while trying to refocus her mind and hands on the music.

"Whatever," Serena rolled her eyes. "After all the agony you've gone through decided on whether or not you're attracted her to and then the actual getting together with her, I'd think you'd want to protect your territory."

"This whole apartment is my territory," Alex mumbled, trying not to think about getting jealous.

"It is amazing how many of my exes you remind me of," Serena shook her head and stood, picking up Alex's glass, "If you're going to continue to be like them, I'm going to go refill your drink." She walked out of the room and Alex turned back to her piano.

She closed her eyes and remembered the first night she played for Olivia. "Prelude to a Kiss" came out effortlessly as she lost herself in the memory.

Olivia grinned as the song started. She looked at Alex whose eyes were closed. She sang along in her head.

"So she's back?" Casey asked quietly.

Olivia looked to where Casey was gazing and saw her blonde beauty. She nodded, "For good now."

"Oh," Casey let out a tiny sigh that didn't escape the detective.

It never occurred to Olivia that Casey would want to come back to her old job at SVU. There had already been a handful of replacements, none who could handle it. Then Alex came along like a saving grace to single-handedly made SVU the great organization it once was. Before all the screw ups, the lawsuits, and IAB investigations. Things were starting to settle down and Olivia was starting to feel comfortable again with the whole team together again.

As Alex finished the song, she could hear the nagging voice of her mother in the back of her head telling her it was rude not to greet guests. She put the cover of the keys and stood. She easily strode over to the small group, settling between Casey and Abbie.

Alex smiled politely at Casey, "It's nice to see you again."

"You too," Casey lied. The lie got past Abbie and Olivia, but Alex caught it.

Trying to maintain the good hostess standing she added, "I never did get to thank you for what you did in the Velez case."

Casey slightly blushed. She wasn't sure why. "I was just doing my job."

Serena walked back into the room and b-lined for Alex. She handed the other blonde a drink and added, "Connie and Nina want to play poker. I'm not playing without any of you."

Alex looked at the group who were all nodding except Casey who was looking around the room. "You're very welcome to play with us Casey."

"Yeah, the more people play the more money you'll win," Abbie chuckled and followed Serena to the hallway.

Casey nodded, "Sounds fun." She followed Abbie out.

Alex started to walk off, but Olivia took her hand and spun her around so they were face to face. Olivia grinned and kissed Alex.

"Don't think I'm going to go any easier on you when we play," Alex smirked.

Olivia laughed, "I feel lucky today. Be prepared to lose some money."

"You wish," Alex smiled and poked Olivia's ribs, eliciting a huge smile. Her eyes widened, "Big bad detective is ticklish?"

"No," Olivia lied.

Alex quickly brought her fingers to Olivia's sides and started tickling. The detective shrunk away from the touch and narrowed her eyes playfully at Alex.

The blonde took off running out of the room and down the hallway weaving in and out of people. Olivia followed her, but when she finally caught up Alex was sitting at the dining room table between Nina and Casey.

Olivia took the last vacant seat across the table from Alex. "You're going down Cabot."

"Maybe later," Alex smirked and picked a chip out of the bag on the table.

Serena choked on her drink and stared wide eyed at Alex.

Alex laughed at Serena and the looked on Olivia's face when she finally got the joke. "Are you people just going to sit here or are we going to play cards?"

Abbie picked up the cards and started dealing, mumbling something about crazy yankee women.


	21. Chapter 21

A few hands in, Olivia was up a few dollars, but she didn't expect that to last long. Alex seemed to be concentrating really hard on her cards.

"Who ordered a pizza?" a guy near the front door called.

"Oh that was me," Serena stood up and walked to the door. She returned with three boxes of pizza.

Abbie raised an eyebrow, "Is that all for you?"

Serena rolled her eyes, "Did you really just ask that?"

The pizza was passed around the table and the game resumed. Nina won the hand and got up to get everyone a refill on their drinks.

Abbie and Serena were whispering to each other while eyeing Casey who was oblivious.

"I bet she is." Serena whispered.

"How do you know?" Abbie asked back.

Serena smirked, "She plays softball."

"So?"

"So what?"

"Softball makes everyone a lesbian? My dad played softball for the company he worked for. Is he a lesbian to?"

"I don't know. I've never met him." Serena grinned.

Abbie shook her head. She'd never been so taken with someone so fast. Especially someone she argued with constantly. She leaned forward like she was going to answer, but instead she kissed Serena.

The blonde reciprocated the kiss and brought her hand to Abbie's cheek.

"Aww," Connie gushed, "So cute."

They pulled away, all smiles.

A couple hours later, the people in the apartment had started to filter out. Serena and Nina went out on an ice cream run.

"Serena is always hungry," Connie commented.

"It's because she's not human," Abbie replied with a small smile.

"Can't argue with that," Olivia smirked. She looked over at Alex who had been unusually quiet. Olivia was worried because she never skipped out on a chance to tease one of her friends.

The blonde stood, empty glass in hand. "I'm going to go get some more. Anyone else?"

"Can you get me a beer?" Abbie asked, "Thanks.

"That sounds good," Casey added.

Connie grinned, "I guess I'll give into the peer pressure and have one too."

"I'll help," Olivia stood and followed Alex into the kitchen. When they were out of earshot, Olivia asked, "Are you okay?"

Alex called, "Yeah," while her head was in the refrigerator getting the beer out.

Olivia leaned back in the corner of the kitchen with her hands on the counter next to her. "Then why have you gotten quiet?"

"I'm just thinking," Alex put on a smile that convinced Olivia. She put four bottle of beer on the counter before standing up. "Do you want one?"

Olivia nodded silently.

The blonde dipped down again, giving Olivia a glorious view. Olivia unabashedly ogled the blonde's derrière before smiling to herself and straightening up with Alex stood up. She was surprised when Alex turned her head to look at Olivia over her shoulder, "Did you get a nice look detective?"

Olivia's jaw dropped open. She didn't think Alex could see her. "I...um…well…"

Alex let out a flirtatious laugh and sauntered over to the good detective. She placed her hands on the counter on either side of Olivia, effectively trapping her. She raised an eyebrow, but in a sexy way instead of a questioning way. She slowly leaned forward and stopped, as her lips were a centimeter for Olivia's, "If you did, maybe you can get a private showing later on in your new apartment."

At that point Olivia was so turned on, the only thing she could do was close the gap between them and wrap her arms around Alex's waist. Alex leaned into Olivia and brought her hands up to caress Olivia's face.

"Hey!" Abbie called from the table, "While you two are in there making out, my beer is getting warm."

Alex giggled and pulled away. Olivia called back, "How did you know we were making out?"

"You've been quiet for too long," Abbie answered.

The blonde in the kitchen shrugged, "We've been caught."

"Do you want to get caught again?" Olivia waggled her eyebrows.

Alex smiled, "I think we should cool it until we're alone. I don't know if I can handle another kiss like that without some third base action."

Olivia laughed and picked up the two beers Alex didn't. When they got back to the table, Serena and Nina were back. Nina went to the kitchen to put the ice cream up while Serena sat next to Abbie.

"What are your plans for tomorrow?" Connie asked, gesturing with the neck of her beer bottle between Alex and Olivia.

"Apartment hunting," Olivia answered, "My lease is up in two weeks."

"Sounds fun," Serena droned.

Alex smirked, "The fun part will be the moving. Who wants to volunteer to help?"

Casey was the only one that said, "I will." The rest of the attorneys looked around the room.

"Who wants to volunteer their significant other?" Alex chuckled.

Abbie and Serena raised their hand while Connie nodded.

"You can't volunteer me," Abbie raised an eyebrow at Serena.

Serena smiled from behind her cards, "I guess I'll have to ask one of my other significant others then."

Abbie rolled her eyes and playfully kicked Serena under the table, "But I'm the best one you've got."

"True," Serena smiled.

"Barf," Nina said while she sat down again, "Get a room."

Connie noticed that Casey was being quiet so she asked politely, "What about you Casey? Any plan tomorrow?"

"Actually, I'm apartment hunting as well," Casey added, "Downgrade in job means a downgrade in an apartment."

"You should come with us," Olivia offered without even thinking about it, "I'm sure my price range is well below yours."

"Tell me about it," Nina interjected.

"If you wouldn't spend so much money getting your hair done, maybe you'd have some left over occasionally," Serena bumped Nina with her shoulder before taking a sip of her beer.

"That would be great," Casey smiled at Olivia, while Alex wanted to bang her head on the table. Her fun day with Olivia just turned into her almost fun day with Olivia and Casey.

It crossed her mind for a second to make up an excuse not to go, but then she realized that there was no way she was leaving them alone together.


	22. Chapter 22

As everyone filtered out except for the close friends who were sitting at the table, cards forgotten.

"I looks like we're camping out here again," Connie looked at her watch, "It's too late and we've all been drinking too much."

"Agreed," Alex nodded, "Shall we draw straws for beds?"

"I think we're adults enough to choose our own bunkmate," Serena offered with a sly smirk.

Alex smiled knowing what she was talking about. "Okay, then we can draw straws for beds."

"Are there enough beds?" Nina asked, "I can walk home from here."

Alex shook her head, "Although you are a detective, you're not walking home alone this late." Alex stated, "There's a couch in the study that we can move into the living room by the window."

"Great," Nina smiled, "I'll take the couch. Casey and Connie can sleep on the fold out and our two couples can fights over the study and the bedroom."

"We'll take the study," Alex offered.

Abbie looked at Serena who nodded, "Great."

Some of the women started making the beds while the others started cleaning up.

While Alex cleaned the kitchen, Olivia cleared off the table. When she saw Alex through the doorway she smiled and walked into the kitchen. Alex was at the sink so she didn't see Olivia.

The detective slyly wrapped her arms around Alex's waist and kissed the side of her neck. "Do you want to take a break?"

Alex couldn't help, but smile, "What sort of break?"

"The kind where you and me go to the study and make out like horny teenagers," Olivia kissed Alex's neck again, but this time took her time removing her lips from the tender skin.

"Mmm," Alex moaned, but eventually shook her head, "I need to clean the kitchen, but since we do that the only room in the apartment with a door, I'm definitely up for that when I finish."

Olivia kiss her neck one last time, "Okay, I'll go make sure the room is ready for you." Then she walked out of the kitchen leaving Alex alone in the kitchen.

Alex saw someone else walk in the door. She looked up and saw Casey with two handfuls of beer bottles, "Where's your trashcan?"

The blonde pointed to the pantry with a dripping hand and continued to do the dishes.

"Um, thanks for letting me stay tonight," Casey offered a nervous smile as she threw the bottles away.

Alex nodded and smiled back, "It's no problem."

Casey paused in the doorway on her way out like she wanted to say something else, but she shook her head and kept walking.

The blonde thought about Casey's demeanor for a few minutes while she finished the dished. She used her foot to close the dishwasher and dried her hands on a kitchen towel.

All thoughts of Casey left her mind when she remembered who was waiting for her in the study. She turned off the light in the kitchen and saw that Abbie and Serena were already heading up the stairs, Connie and Casey were sitting on the folded out couch, and Nina already passed out on the couch by the window.

Alex wished them all goodnight and went down the hallway. When she got there the door was closed. Alex softly knocked and waited to be told to come in. Instead the door opened and Olivia stood at the door with a sweet, yet nervous smile on her face.

Alex could see that the room was lit with a soft glow behind Olivia. She smiled and ran her hand through Olivia's hair, "What's this?"

"Well," Olivia paused trying to find a way to explain without sounding lame, but when no words came, she just stepped out of the way.

There were seven candles placed around the room, lighting it was the soft, romantic glow. Alex stepped inside and smiled. She closed the door behind herself and took Olivia's hands, "This is really sweet Liv."

"It's not too…cheesy?" Olivia asked.

Alex answered with a deep, slow kiss. She sat Olivia on the edge of the bed and straddled the detective without breaking the kiss. The blonde brought her hands to Olivia's neck and then ran her hands through the detective's hair.

Olivia hands were making a similar trail down around Alex's waist and up her back. Her hands went back down and slid up under the shirt, gliding along the smooth skin. Alex's head lulled back and she moaned at the contact. Olivia took the opportunity to kiss Alex's neck.

The blonde bit her lip to keep from moaning louder. Olivia stopped long enough to see the look on Alex's face. She'd never been so turned on by anyone before in her whole life and they hadn't even gotten past second base.

Olivia managed to flip Alex onto the bed and lay next to her, not taking her lips off of Alex's neck. They continued this for about thirty minutes before finally blowing out all the candles and laying down.

Alex groaned in frustration.

"What's wrong?" Olivia asked, gently stroking Alex's cheek.

"Those people need to get out of my apartment," Alex sighed.

Olivia chuckled, knowing why Alex wanted them to leave, but want to know what Alex would say, "Why?"

"You know why," Alex snuggled into Olivia, burying her face into Olivia's neck.

Olivia closed her eyes, "I think that taking it slow will make it better later on."

Alex answered with another groan.

The detective laughed again and kissed Alex's forehead, "Sleep well Alex."

"You too," Alex mumbled against Olivia's neck.

It wasn't long until both of them to fall asleep. However Olivia woke a few hours later. She saw that Alex was on her side facing Olivia with both hands tucked under her pillow. Olivia smiled and softly kissed Alex's forehead. She loved how adorable Alex was at the most unexpected times.

Olivia rolled over onto her side, with her back to Alex trying not to crowd her. A few seconds later, she felt Alex's arm wrap around her waist and the blonde's face bury into the back of her neck. Olivia's heart melted. Alex made her weak in the knees even in her sleep.

The detective closed her eyes and reveled in the feel of Alex wrapped around her. Finally feeling completely comfortable in the foreign bed, Olivia drifted off into a deep sleep.

The next morning, Olivia woke up to find that she was alone in the bed. She rolled out of bed and slowly walked to the kitchen where it seemed the most noise was coming from.

Inside she found Alex, Abbie, Serena, Casey, and Nina all standing around the island eating leftover food from the party.

"I'm so glad Christmas is only once a year," Serena mentioned, taking another bite of a brownie on the plate in front of her, "I'd weight four hundred pounds." She looked at Abbie and asked, "Would you still date me if I weighed four hundred pounds?"

Abbie raised an eyebrow like she was asking 'did you really just ask that'. Finally she answered, "Gain three hundred pounds and find out."

Serena grinned, "No thanks."

Olivia made her way to Alex and stood next to her. The blonde slid an arm around her waist and kissed her cheek, "Good morning."

Olivia rested her head on Alex's shoulder, "Good morning."

Connie walked in and leaned on the counter next to Nina, "I think I should go. I have a date with some homicide cases the day after tomorrow."

Nina nodded, "My shift starts in six hours. I'm going to go home, call my mom, try to explain why I haven't given her any grandchildren, then I'll head to the precinct."

Abbie sighed, "I have to catch my plane back to DC."

"Really?" Serena asked looking at Abbie.

The heartbreak in Serena's eyes was hard for Abbie to stomach. She didn't want to leave Serena, but she couldn't just blow off her job in DC and she definitely couldn't afford to fly back and forth ever weekend. "Yeah." She softly kissed Serena, "I'm sorry."

Serena sighed and nodded, "I understand. I'll drive you."

Alex handed Olivia a cup of coffee then looked at Casey, "Can I get you anything before we leave? Maybe a clean shirt or something?"

Casey nodded, "A shirt would be great. Thanks."

Alex smiled back and nodded. Last night reaffirmed her faith that she was the only woman in Olivia's life. There was a still a twinge of jealousy, but Alex pushed it down.

Everyone said goodbye to Abbie and then planned lunch for the following week.

Then Olivia and Casey sat on the couch in Alex's living room while the blonde was upstairs, getting ready.

Alex walked to the railing, holding two shirts. She showed them to the women downstairs, "Blue or red?"

"Red," both women said together.

They all smiled and Alex disappeared into her bedroom. She returned in a black suit with the red shirt underneath.

"Why are you all dressed up?" Olivia asked, standing up.

Alex ran a hand through her hair, "I'm your real estate attorney. At least, that's what they'll think. I won't say anything but that I'm your attorney. You'll get cheaper rent that way."

Olivia asked, "Really?"

"Yeah, I went with Connie, whispered in her ear a few times to make the real estate agent nervous and now she has the cheapest rent in her building," Alex stated. "Shall we?"

"We shall," Olivia smiled and opened the door for Alex and Casey. They went downstairs and started their apartment hunting adventure.


	23. Chapter 23

"When I whisper something to either of you," Alex told the women as they pulled to the first stop at Olivia and Casey's first prospective building, "Look at the window or the chair rail or whatever and nod. Say 'oh yeah' or something like that."

"Okay," Casey nodded, ready to go along with whatever plan would give her cheaper rent.

Olivia just nodded and got out.

They walked in and one of the agents in the front office showed them to the elevator and into the first unit.

"This apartment is 1324 square feet," the agent said with his hands in his pockets, "It has a great view from the master suite."

Alex looked around with her arms crossed. She looked at Casey who didn't look like she liked any part of the apartment and Olivia looked indifferent.

"Rent?" Alex asked.

"Three thousand sixty-two," he stated, "That includes phone, cable, internet, utilities, and waste."

The blonde chuckled to herself and shook her head. She looked at Olivia who looked back and subtly shook her head.

Casey was already making her way to the door.

They went to the next building where the agent was a lot friendlier, but asked a million questions before taking them up to the apartment.

Alex let her hand graze the exposed brick wall wishing her apartment had more of it. The only brick was behind her stove in the kitchen. Other than that she had to look out the window at the building next door to see brick.

Olivia was leaning on the counter in the kitchen, seemingly uninterested, but Casey looked interested and was asking questions.

"What about electricity?"

"Included," the agent smiled, but eyed Alex suspiciously.

The blonde stepped up to Casey and leaned close to her, "The rain in Spain stays mainly on plain."

Casey was barely able to squash a smile. She looked at the crown molding and said, "Oooh" under her breath. It was just loud enough for the agent to hear.

Alex disappeared into the bedroom and called, "Casey!"

Casey disappeared after her.

Olivia grinned. It seemed like Alex had done this more than once before. She heard Casey said, "Are you serious?" loudly. The agent seemed to squirm a little bit and started to walk in after them.

"What kind of security do you have in here?" Olivia asked before the agent could get into the doorway

"There are security cameras in the lobby as well as the hallways," the agent answered, "There are two deadbolts in every apartment and reinforced windows."

When Alex and Casey walked out of the bathroom, Casey walked over to Olivia and asked quietly, but not quietly enough so that the agent couldn't here, "Did you work a homicide in the building next door a few weeks ago?"

Olivia's eyes flickered over to Alex who was smiling coyly to herself by the windows.

The detective nodded, "Yeah."

Casey bit her lip pretending to think about it. She turned to the agent, "Maybe I should think about it for a while."

"If you sign the lease today," the agent added, "I bet I could get you three hundred off a month."

The redhead looked surprised, "Really?"

The agent nodded, "And we'll waive the deposit."

Olivia looked over at Alex as they waited for Casey finished renting her apartment, "You're good."

"I know," Alex grinned.

They dropped Casey off at her old apartment to finish packing before going to the next building on Olivia's list. Alex was happy because it was only two blocks from her apartment.

Once again an agent escorted them into the fifth story of an old building. Alex walked around with her hands behind her back, looking at every conceivable thing.

Olivia actually looked interested so Alex started planning her moves in her head. After about a minute, Alex walked over to Olivia who was in the kitchen. She leaned close and whispered, "You could sit on the counter while I kiss your neck and slide my hands up the front of your shirt until…" She trailed off and walked back into the living room.

Olivia's mouth dropped open and she was immediately aroused. She stared hard at the stove so that she wouldn't look at Alex.

"Is there something wrong?" the agent asked, seeing the look at Olivia's face.

The detective thought quickly and asked, "Are there any apartments with an upgraded stove?"

"I'm afraid not," the agent answered.

Olivia wandered to the bathroom and heard Alex follow her. The blonde leaned forward to whisper in Olivia's ear, "We could take a shower and I could turn your back to me and press you against the cold tile. My hands would hold your hands above your head and my knee raise between your legs until…" She trailed off again and walked off.

Olivia ran a shaky hand through her hair. She caught her breath before walking out of the bathroom.

"What about upgraded bathrooms?" Olivia asked.

The agent looked at her notes and nodded, "There are a few, but the leases aren't up for six months."

"Okay," Olivia nodded, "Thank you."

She led the way out, followed by Alex who was the picture of composure. When they got to the car, Alex smirked and Olivia added, "You're not nice."

A wicked grin grew from the smirk, "I know. It's fun though."

"Yeah sure," Olivia stated, "I think you should drop me off at my apartment so I can finish packing."

Alex frowned, "Are you sure? Maybe we could go back to my apartment and have some wine?"

Olivia smirked, knowing what Alex wanted to do, but wanting to play the blonde's game, "No thanks. I should really get to packing. I have work tomorrow and the rest of the week so I need to get my packing done."

"What about finding a new apartment?" Alex asked.

"I'll go find one next week end," Olivia shrugged.

The blonde didn't look happy, but didn't argue. She drove straight to Olivia's apartment and stopped outside. Olivia opened her door and unbuckled her seatbelt, "Thanks for a wonderful Christmas." She leaned over and kissed Alex. She ran her hand put Alex's suit clad arm. She felt like she would never get enough of kissing Alex and knew if she didn't pull away soon, she would get back into the car and go home with Alex.

She left her hand on Alex's shoulder and leaned forward to whisper in Alex's ear, "I could lay you down in the front seat right now and slide my hand across your stomach and down, past the waist of your pants…" She stopped when she heard Alex gasp slightly.

Then she smiled and kissed Alex lightly before getting out of the car.

"That was so mean," Alex pretended to pout.

Olivia grinned and looked in the door at the blonde, "How about I take you to dinner tomorrow night to make up for it?"

The sweet offer made Alex smile, "I'd love to go to dinner with you."

Olivia leaned back over the passenger's seat and kissed Alex again, "I love kissing you."

"I love it when you kiss me," Alex answered with an adoring smile. She captured Olivia's lips one last time.

"And for the record," Olivia put her feet on the sidewalk again, "You look really hot in that suit."

Alex blushed slightly, "Thank you."

Olivia couldn't stop herself from stealing one last kiss before saying goodbye and walking back into her apartment.


	24. Chapter 24

A few nights later, Alex was sitting at her desk staring at a file in front of her. She knew that Olivia wasn't going to be able to go through with her promise of dinner. She had a case she was working, which meant Alex was working so she wouldn't have been able to go anyway so Alex cancelled that date. Unfortunately the only time they got to see each other was when they were working. The rest of the time they were too exhausted to do anything but sleep or one of them was home while the other was working.

This night, Alex rubbed her eyes and slid on her glasses again. She was in for another long night to motions, drafts, and case law. She raised her pen, ready to take on the massive load in front of her. After gathering her thoughts, she began to make notes.

A knock on her door interrupted her thoughts, a few minutes later. She looked up to see Serena leaning on the doorframe.

She smiled, "Hey."

Serena let out a tired smile, "Hey. Where's your woman?"

"She's working," Alex sighed, "As am I…well not really any more."

Serena sat down on one of the chairs in Alex's office, "Mind if I stay a while?"

"Please," Alex nodded, "How's Abbie?"

"She's okay," Serena sighed, "I just…miss her."

The SVU ADA nodded, "I bet."

"I've just… never really thought I'd ever be attracted to someone like that," Serena added, "That's never happened to me before."

"I heard you were quite the player before Abbie," Alex nodded.

Serena smiled wistfully, "I was. I don't know what kind of strange power she has over me, but…I've never wanted to be with one person so bad."

"What about moving to DC?" Alex asked, putting her glasses down on the desk.

Serena looked at her lap, "I've thought about that. I just don't want to jump into anything you know? But…I miss her. We talk every night, but I want to be in the same city or at least the same state."

"I understand," Alex nodded, "Has she talked anymore about moving back?"

Serena nodded, "Yeah. She keeps talking about moving back. She missed her old job and the city. And now she keeps telling me that she misses me."

Alex smiled, thinking that it was adorable, "I'm sure it'll work out. You're two very intelligent women and I've known Abbie for a while. You're perfect for her and I think she knows that."

"I hope so. I really don't think I've ever been in this deep before." She played with her nails for a moment before looking up at Alex, "What about you and your detective?"

"It's…great," Alex grinned, "I knew beforehand that was work is going to be a problem, but we'll get past it."

"Good," Serena nodded and stood. "You look tired. Maybe you should head home and get some sleep."

Alex stood also, "I don't have anything better to do so I'll stay in here until it's done."

Serena nodded, "Well have fun. Half of me was sort of hoping that Abbie would come to the city this weekend, but there's no way. She can't just pick up and leave whenever I miss her."

"Says who?"

The voice was certainly not Alex's. The southern drawl caused Serena's face to split in a smile. She turned to the door and saw Abbie with a smile that matched her own.

"You said you were swamped," Serena walked over and kissed Abbie.

"I was," Abbie nodded, "I'm not so much anymore. I sort of had it out with my boss about some underhanded prosecuting and I quit."

"That is so sexy," Serena giggled and kissed Abbie again. Then she pulled away, "Wait. You quit?"

Abbie grinned and nodded, "I'm moving back to the city."

"That's great," Serena couldn't stop herself from being outwardly elated.

The brunette yawned and rubbed her eyes, "Sorry. It's been a long day."

"Let's get you to bed," Serena took Abbie's hand, "Where are you staying?"

"I have an apartment," Abbie bit her lip, "It's just that none of my stuff is here yet."

Serena's eyes bugged out, "You have an apartment already?"

"I found it yesterday online and had a friend," Abbie glanced at Alex with a smile that was mirrored, "go check it out for me."

"You knew?" Serena asked Alex.

Alex nodded, "Yes, but I was sworn to secrecy. I've only known for six hours. I went to the apartment during my lunch break."

Serena let out a long, relieved sigh, "This is fantastic."

"I missed you," Abbie kissed Serena softly.

"I missed you too."

"Okay, get out of my office before you start fornicating all over the floor," Alex teased.

Abbie chuckled, "Okay. Thanks for everything."

Alex pulled open a drawer of her desk and extracted an envelope, "Here's the lease and your keys."

The former federal prosecutor walked in and took the envelope and a hug from Alex before returning to Serena, "I do believe I could use some food before going to sleep. The hotel I checked into for the night has twenty-four hour room service if you're up for it."

"Always," Serena grinned, "You sure know the way to a girl's heart."

They both waved bye to Alex before disappearing into the night.

Alex sighed and slid her glasses back on for another few hours of sorting through the giant mess that was her desk.

Another knock interrupted her. She held in a frustrated sigh. She loved her friends, but they came to her at the strangest hours.

However, when she looked up she didn't see just a friend. Olivia was standing in the middle of the doorway with her hands in her pockets. She smiled when Alex looked up, "I was told that you needed a ride home from a Texan and her blonde girlfriend."

Alex stood up and walked straight into Olivia's waiting arms. The blonde sank into Olivia, letting out all the stress and frustrations of the week.

"How'd you know I was still here?" Alex asked into Olivia's shoulder.

"Someone had to pick Abbie up from the airport," Olivia chuckled and stroked Alex's hair. "You look exhausted. I'll take you home." She kissed Alex's temple.

Alex nodded and silently gathered her things. It wasn't long before they were both in Alex's apartment. Olivia laid on the bed, fully clothed while Alex got ready for bed in the bathroom. When Alex returned she fell onto the bed next to Olivia.

Olivia pulled Alex into her arms, "What time do you have to be at work tomorrow?"

"Nine," Alex snuggled into Olivia, "Which is a nice late morning. Then after work I'm going to help Abbie unpack. Then I was going to try and steal you away to make sure you're packed."

"I am," Olivia assured Alex, "I just don't have anywhere to move my stuff to."

"I was thinking about that last night," Alex propped her head up on her elbow, "How are you going to find an apartment in a week?"

"I have ten days," Olivia countered.

Alex smirked, "Ten days."

Olivia took a deep breath, "With they way this week is going, I'm not going to."

"Well," Alex played with the hem of Olivia's jacket, "If you don't find a place in time, you could always stay here. There's a study downstairs with your name on it."

Olivia kissed Alex, "I may have to take you up on that. At least that way I'd get to see you more often."

"Mhmm," Alex nodded, "And there's a clean kitchen at your disposal."

"It's because you don't use it," Olivia smirked, "And I'm sure there's no food in there."

"You're right," Alex stroked Olivia's cheek, "But I did finally run out of closet space so the pantry has finally come in handy."

Olivia laughed.

Alex just snuggled into Olivia again, enjoying the sounds of the detective's relaxed breathing. "What time do you need to leave?"

"Never," Olivia kissed the top of Alex's head.

Alex smiled, "I wish."

"I don't have to be in until one," Olivia stated, "Since we've been working a lot of overtime, Cragen gave Elliot and me the morning off."

"You deserve to sleep in," Alex yawned, "I'm so glad the day after tomorrow is Sunday."

"Courts are closed on Sunday s," Olivia nodded, "What are you going to do on your day off?"

"Work," Alex answered, "That's what I always do on my day off. Well that and shop, but mostly work."

"Why don't you go shopping with Abbie?" Olivia asked, "She doesn't have anywhere to be and you could stand to not work for once."

"That's the pot calling the kettle red," Alex answered, quietly.

"Red?" Olivia asked, "I thought it was the pot calling the kettle black."

Alex shook her head, "My pots are red."

Olivia chuckled and rubbed Alex's arm, "You are one of a kind."

"Don't you forget it," Alex was struggling to keep her eyes open. She knew if she stopped talking for long enough she'd fall asleep. Unfortunately she couldn't think of anything to say except, "Why don't you stay here tonight? It's dark outside and…"

"And?" Olivia asked waiting for the rest of the sentence.

"I lost my train of thought," Alex giggled at herself, "Anyway, stay? Please?"

Olivia nodded, "You talked me into it."

"Take off your clothes," Alex mumbled, fighting sleep.

"What?" the detective asked, not really sure she heard what she thought Alex said.

The blonde opened her eyes and rolled onto her back, "Take off your clothes. They have police precinct all over them and it's getting in my bed."

Olivia smiled and rolled out of the bed, "Do I get some pajamas or something?"

"Nope," Alex smiled with her eyes closed, "Turn off the lamp when you get back in bed please."

The detective slowly peeled off her clothes. Although she knew where Alex kept her pajamas, she was going to go along with Alex's instructions.

Before getting back into bed, Olivia turned off the lamp and then settled in next to Alex. The barely conscious blonde rolled back toward Olivia. This time her hands and cheek came into contact with bare skin. She moved one hand up the length of Olivia's stomach before reaching a lacy barrier.

"Do you always wear lacy lingerie to catch criminals?" Alex smiled and resumed her discovery of Olivia's body through her fingertips.

Olivia was lost in the sensation of Alex's fingers and didn't answer. Alex's fingers grazed her stomach all the way to her hipbone and back up to the underside of her bra.

Finally she wrapped her arm all the way around Olivia and snuggled as close as humanly possible. "I'm glad you're here."

"Me too," Olivia folded Alex into her arms momentarily forgetting the arousal Alex caused because of the adorable way she talked when she was half asleep.

Olivia felt Alex's arm go limp and her breathing change indicating she was already asleep. The detective smiled and kissed Alex's forehead before closing her own eyes.

Olivia was surprised to be the first one awake. She glanced at the clock and realized why Alex wasn't awake yet. It was only five thirty a.m. and the apartment was still dark. She looked over at the blonde and her heart melted. Alex's hair was falling halfway over her face and her mouth was slightly open.

Then Olivia realized what had woken her up. Her arm was asleep. She rolled over to alleviate the pressure. Her newly exposed back felt cold so she scooted back a little until she felt Alex behind her.

Alex slid her arm around Olivia's waist from behind and snuggled into her. She felt a small kiss on her shoulder blade. Then another one in the middle of her back before Alex stopped moving.

"Are you awake?" Olivia whispered.

"Nope," Alex mumbled into Olivia's back.

"I'm sorry," Olivia quietly added, "Go back to sleep."

"Are you okay?" Alex asked, sounding a little more awake.

The detective nodded, "My arm just fell asleep." She felt another light kiss on her should before Alex started massaging her arm.

"Any better?"

"Much," Olivia smiled.

The blonde kissed the back of Olivia's neck, "Are you going to go back to sleep?"

"I hope so."

She felt Alex chuckled behind her, "Me too. I'll try not to wake you up when I get up in an hour."

"Don't worry about it," Olivia offered and took Alex's hand that was draped over her. "I slept really well last night."

"Me too," Alex replied with a yawn, "I don't know if I'll be able to go back to sleep though and be able to wake up on time."

Olivia nodded, "I understand."

"You however," Alex kissed Olivia's shoulder blade again, "Should sleep as long as you can."

Olivia didn't answer. She didn't want to sleep when she could be spending time with Alex. On the other hand she rarely got mornings off and didn't know the next time she'd have the chance to sleep in.

"I'm going to go get the paper and drink some coffee," Alex sat up in bed, "Go back to sleep."

Olivia nodded and lay in the bed while Alex disappeared downstairs.

After a few minutes, Olivia got up, put on Alex's robe and went downstairs after her. She couldn't imagine valuing sleep more than spending time with Alex.

Alex looked up when she saw Olivia walk in. She smiled, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to hang out with you before you go to work," Olivia smiled, leaning on the counter opposite Alex.

The blonde grinned, "That's sweet."

"Yeah well, what can ya do," Olivia smirked.

Alex poured them both a cup of coffee and led Olivia to the living room where they got tangled up in each other on the couch and did the crossword puzzle together.


	25. Chapter 25

Olivia tossed and turned in her bed. The last few weeks had been tough on her. Outside of work, it wasn't that bad, but the cases she was dealing with over the past ten days were ripping her apart.

She decided that she wasn't going to be able to sleep so she turned on the lamp and lit up the room. Olivia looked over the vast book collection Alex had acquired over the years. Most of them were law related, but a few novels took residence among them. There were also a lot of poetry books.

After looking over all the books, Olivia looked over at the piano. She loved that piano. She especially loved it when Alex was behind it.

Olivia looked around at the study in its entirety. She was glad that Alex had let her stay after the cases made her completely forget about finding somewhere else to live, but she felt bad that Alex had to move her desk into the living room. Alex blew it off by saying that she liked the view from her desk now that it was pushed against the windows.

The detective sighed and figured she could use a cup of tea. She padded down the hallway as quietly as possible until she saw that the light was on in the kitchen.

When she got into the kitchen, she saw Alex sitting on the counter sipping from a mug. Her laptop was open next to her, holding at attention.

"Couldn't sleep?" Alex asked quietly, looking up at Olivia walked fully in.

"No," Olivia shook her head.

Alex picked up a mug that matched the one she was sipping from, "I made you some tea."

Olivia grinned, "Thanks." She picked up the mug and took a sip from it. "What are you doing up?"

"I'm not tired," Alex shrugged. She ran her fingers through Olivia's hair, "Is the case bothering you?"

Olivia nodded, "That and the fact that I'm not tired at all. I should be exhausted."

"Full moon?" Alex mused.

"That's got to be it," Olivia grinned. She leaned on the counter next to Alex and rested her head on Alex's shoulder. From that angle she could see what Alex was doing on her laptop. "Reading Supreme Court cases make you tired?"

"It used to in law school," Alex smirked. She stroked Olivia's hair and massaged her scalp. The blonde dropped a kiss on Olivia's forehead.

Olivia closed her eyes, memorizing the feel of Alex's fingers on her. "Do you have to work tomorrow?"

"Nope," Alex shook her head, "It's Sunday."

"Huh," Olivia tilted her head up to kiss Alex's neck, "That explains why Fin looked at me weird when I told him I'd see him tomorrow."

It was Alex's turned to close her eyes, "Do you have any plans tomorrow?"

"I didn't even remember I had tomorrow off," Olivia mumbled into Alex's neck before gently sucking on a sensitive spot she had found during an earlier make-out session.

Alex bit her lip as she moaned. "Mmm…Liv?"

"Hmm?" Olivia placed on hand on Alex's thigh in an effort to get more contact. The short boxers Alex was wearing didn't provide any defense against Olivia's electrifying touch.

"Upstairs?" Alex was barely able to get out.

The detective didn't have to think about it twice. It must have been the full moon because she wasn't thinking about taking anything slow. She wanted Alex and she wanted her now.

Olivia helped Alex down and followed the blonde up the stairs to her bed. Alex pulled Olivia onto the bed and rolled them over so that she was on top.

The blonde ran her hands up Olivia's stomach under her shirt and kissed her hard. She felt Olivia pull at her shirt and sat up so that Olivia could relieve her of it. Olivia was delighted that Alex wasn't wearing a bra under her cami. Her first glance of an unclothed Alex sent chills through her whole body, arousing her more than she could have ever imagined.

Alex bent back down and reclaimed Olivia's lips with her own before starting to pull up Olivia's shirt. She bent down and kissed a trail up Olivia's stomach, pulling the shirt up as she went.

"Oh my god," Olivia moaned and closed her eyes, arching into Alex.

Alex's hands slid up to cup Olivia's breasts while she nipped at Olivia's neck. All of Olivia's senses were on overload. Every sensation Alex was creating was greater than the previous one.

Just as Alex got Olivia's shirt off, a shrill ring entered the bedroom. Alex and Olivia groaned together. The blonde sank on top of Olivia with a heavy sigh before rolling over and grabbing her phone.

"Cabot," she angrily answered, "Yeah…of course…well you have the worst timing ever…I know…okay, I'll call you when I get close. Bye." Alex fell back onto her back and sighed, "That was Abbie. She and Serena are stuck on the side of the road outside of Edison. I'm going to go pick them up." She drew Olivia in for another long, drawn out kiss, "I'm sorry."

Olivia smiled understandingly, "I understand." She ran her hand across Alex's stomach. She bent down and kissed a line from Alex's bellybutton to just a few inches from her breasts.

"Mmm, Liv," Alex smiled, "If you don't stop I won't be able to leave and our friends will freeze to death on the highway in Pennsylvania."

"We wouldn't want that to happen," Olivia kissed Alex one last time, "Do you mind if I come?"

"Of course not," Alex got out of bed and started to get dressed.

Olivia got up walked over to Alex was had gotten a bra on, but was searching for a shirt. She wrapped her arms around Alex's waist, "Tomorrow, it'll be just you and me all day."

"Promise?" Alex asked, quietly leaning back into Olivia.

The detective nodded and kissed the curve of Alex's neck, "I promise. I'll turn my phone off when we get back."

Alex smiled and turned around to kiss Olivia properly. "That's sweet."

Before Alex got a chance to deepen the kiss, Olivia pulled away, "Abbie and Serena are going to freeze to death."

"Fine," the blonde sighed, "But they owe us so big."

Olivia nodded, "So big. I'll meet you at the front door."

It took about an hour, but when they got to Abbie and Serena, the attorneys jumped into Alex's car and huddled in the backseat.

"What are you doing in the middle of nowhere at one a.m.?" Alex asked the two in the backseat.

"We went to pick up my deposit from my old apartment," Abbie stated, "And Serena thought it would be a good idea to drive there and get it."

"I didn't know your air compressor was going to go out," Serena stated.

Olivia turned around, "How did you know what broke?"

"She doesn't," Abbie chuckled, "I laughed when she told me to pop the hood so she made something up."

"It's better than just sitting there," Serena shrugged, "Your first reaction when your car breaks down, shouldn't be to look up the closest bars on your phone."

"I was going find somewhere to keep you warm," Abbie defended herself.

"Yeah right," Serena raised an eyebrow.

Alex looked in the rearview mirror, "I can just drive straight through to Vermont so you two can get married."

"Okay," Serena shrugged.

Olivia turned around in her seat again, staring at Serena, "Seriously?"

Abbie wanted to know this answer more that Olivia.

Serena nodded like it was nothing out of the ordinary. Like she agreed to get married everyday.

"Are you serious?" Abbie asked Serena, "Really?"

The blonde smiled, "Yeah. I love you. Why not?"

"We don't even live together," Abbie mumbled.

Serena took Abbie's hand, "Let's move in together."

"Before or after we get married?" Abbie asked.

"After of course," Serena stated.

Abbie kissed Serena, "You know you're really impulsive."

"I know," Serena grinned.

"So you're serious about Vermont?" Abbie asked one last time. She'd never done anything this remotely impulsive ever.

Serena just nodded with an adorning grin.

Abbie leaned forward, "Uh, ladies, I'll pay for your tickets and your hotel room if you take us to La Guardia and come with us."

Serena was busy on her phone in the backseat. She looked up, "I already got the tickets and hotel. Our plane leaves in two hours."

Olivia looked at Alex, "Wanna go?"

Alex shrugged, "Why not?"

"Great," Abbie grinned, "Liv, will you be my best…woman?"

"Hey," Serna leaned forward to join the conversation, "I want the best woman. You can have the maid of honor."

"Fine," Abbie smiled, "Liv, will you be my maid of honor?"

"Of course," Olivia grinned. The impromptu wedding was starting to make her giddy.

"Alex?" Serena asked, "Will you be my best woman?"

"Sure," the other blonde looked over at Olivia was she could tell was getting excited.

"Thanks," Serena leaned back, "So we'll get there at four a.m., check into the hotel and get some sleep. Then we'll go our separate ways until its time to meet the JOP at eight tomorrow night."

"For being spontaneous you're really organized," Alex mentioned.

Serena chuckled, "The wonders of the Blackberry." She pulled Abbie back to her and kissed her hard. "Abigail Elizabeth Carmichael, will you marry me in Vermont eighteen hours from now?"

Abbie grinned, "I will, Serena, uh…"

"Brooke," Serena laughed.

"Serena Brooke Southerlyn," Abbie continued, "I would love to marry you."

They exchanged a long, drawn out kiss before becoming all smiles and handholding.

"This is crazy," Alex muttered but smiled.

Olivia took one of Alex's hands and stroked her knuckles, "But it's romantic."

"Yeah," the blonde nodded and gently squeezed Olivia's hand, continuing their drive to the airport. It was going to be a long, long day. Not quite the one that she had planned, but it may be just as fun. Olivia looked giddy and that was enough for Alex.


	26. Chapter 26

When they got to the airport, they picked up their boarding passes and after being padded down by security for having absolutely no luggage, they got on the plane to Vermont.

Alex was suddenly tired so she laid on Olivia's shoulder and went to sleep while Olivia stared at the back of the seat in front of her.

Serena and Abbie were busy, both writing their vows on beverage napkins on either side of Alex and Olivia. Serena stole a glance at Abbie who was lost in thought. She smiled at her future wife. Although she was surprised that Abbie agreed for them to get married so early in the game and on such short notice.

But she had a feeling about Abbie. A feeling she'd never had with anyone else, so when Alex offered she took it and ran with it.

She wasn't sure how her family would react, but she had learned to subtly resist their restrictions. Serena was, at the moment, elated at the situation.

When they landed, Alex awoke fully rested and ready for action. A blast of cold air hit them as they walked out of the airport. Olivia put an arm around Alex to try to shield her from the cold as they rushed to a cab.

Serena gave the cabbie directions and started working again on her phone.

Olivia looked out the window, watching the snow dusted pine trees fly by. She'd never been to Vermont before. She usually didn't stray far from New York. She looked over at Alex who was smiling to herself and playing with her fingernails.

Olivia reached over and took Alex's hand. She traced all of Alex's fingers, "You okay?"

The blonde nodded and kissed Olivia's cheek. "Perfect."

The kiss caused Olivia to grin from ear to ear. She leaned forward and captured Alex's lips.

"Get a room," Serena teased when the kiss was over.

The cab pulled to a stop. Olivia grinned and opened the door, "Okay."

The hotel Serena booked was more of a chateau resort. The exterior was made to look like a log cabin, accentuated by the snow that was held in the crevices.

"This is beautiful," Alex looked around.

Serena led them to the front desk. She stated her name to the front desk and the woman behind it handed over four keys, "Welcome back Miss Southerlyn."

"You've been here before?" Abbie asked.

The blonde smiled, "Yes, but not to get married. To go skiing." She started to hand Abbie a key that matched the one that Serena had slid into her pocket.

"Wait," Olivia took the key before Abbie could reach it, "Maybe you two should sleep apart tonight. You know wedding day tradition."

"I think it's a little late to bring tradition into this," Serena smirked.

Abbie chuckled, but nodded, "I agree with Olivia. We have the rest of our lives to sleep next to each other." She looked at Serena, "We have a lot to do tomorrow before eight."

Serena nodded. She wrapped her arms around Abbie's neck and kissed her. "I love you," Serena murmured and stroked Abbie's cheek.

"I love you too," Abbie grinned.

"I guess I'll see you at the wedding," Alex smiled at Olivia.

Olivia brushed some hair that managed to escape from Alex's ponytail out of her face, "I guess you will."

Alex brushed her lips against Olivia's. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Olivia echoes and kissed Alex one last time before dragging Abbie up to their room.

When Alex and Serena got to their room, Serena laid down on the bed and Alex stood at the window watching a light snow start to fall. "What's the plan for today?"

"Dresses, manicures, pedicures, and general shopping," Serena smiled, "Then the greatest night of my life."

Alex smiled at Serena's excitement, "I'm glad you're happy."

"I guess I have you to thank for this," Serena sat up.

"I was just joking," Alex answered and walked to the bed sitting next to Serena, "I didn't actually think you'd take me up on it."

"Well maybe you should think before you joke," Serena chuckled.

Alex looked at the other blonde, "Have you told anyone else?"

Serena shook her head, "No. I think that defeats the purpose of eloping. The second I tell anyone in my family they'll be on a plane here with a bottle of champagne in one hand and a prenup in the other."

"Prenup?" Alex asked.

Serena nodded, "Yeah. They wouldn't want their fortune endangered because of a divorce and they wouldn't want a legal battle with their daughter's ex-wife."

Alex realized that she didn't know much about Serena's family, "I'm sure when they meet Abbie they'll love her."

An immediate smile appeared on Serena's face at the mention of Abbie's name, "Yeah, they will. She's amazing. I'll call my brother after the ceremony so he can come up and meet her then I'll let him tell mom that I eloped. She'll have a cow."

Alex chuckled, "Are you going to have a reception in the city or anything?"

"Probably," Serena stood up and walked to the window, "At my mother's insistence."

After a few minutes of quiet, Serena looked back at Alex, "I'm not going to be able to sleep. Are you ready to go shopping?"

"Always," Alex grinned.

The light was off in Olivia and Abbie's room. They were both laying in the bed, but neither one was asleep.

"I'm getting married in fourteen hours," Abbie breathed.

Olivia turned her head toward Abbie, "Nervous?"

"Excited," Abbie smiled, "This is the perfect way to get married. I love that she's spontaneous and impulsive. I've had a lot of fun because of it and I'll keep having fun."

"I'm glad you're happy," Olivia added quietly. She looked at the clock, "I'm not going to be able to sleep."

"Me either," Abbie replied. She reached over and turned the lamp on, "How about we go get some breakfast and then go find some clothes."

After a stop for some coffee before the shops opened, Serena and Alex went to a small strip of boutiques. They looked around together before starting to try things on. Serena immediately found the dress she wanted for her wedding.

They walked out purchases in hand. Serena led the way to the next boutique. Just as they walked in, Alex's phone rang. She looked at the screen and smiled. Pressing the send button, she put it to her ear, "Hello dearest."

Olivia chuckled on the other end of the line, "Good morning. I'm glad I didn't wake you up. Abbie wants to know what kind of dress Serena is planning on getting so that their dresses don't clash."

"She already got hers," Alex sat down on a bench while Serena wandered around.

"Already?" Olivia asked, "It's only eight thirty."

"She's decisive," Alex grinned, "Just send me a picture of Abbie's dress before she gets it. I don't see a problem. Serena's dress will pretty much go with anything."

"Will do," the detective answered. She paused briefly, "I called Cragen and told him what was going on. He told me to stay up here. Apparently I have so much vacation time racked up that it's causing him administrative problems. Is there anyway you could take some time off?"

"Actually, I have some sick time I need to take before I lose it. And luckily," Alex fake coughed, "I feel a cold coming on."

Olivia chuckled, "Great. Let me know it's going later." She paused again, "I miss you."

"I miss you too," Alex beamed, "I'll see you tonight." She was excited. Tonight she would really have Olivia all to herself, in a hotel room, a long way away from any distractions that would interrupt them.

"Bye Alex," Olivia added, loving the way she felt saying Alex's name.

"Bye Liv," the blonde replied and reluctantly hung up.

Olivia tapped her phone in her hand for a few seconds before getting out the key to her room. The phone number to the hotel was printed on the side of it. She dialed the number and put the phone to her ear.

"What are you doing?" Abbie asked, returning from trying on dresses empty-handed.

Olivia smiled, "I'm going to do something special for Alex tonight."

"Ooh la la," Abbie smirked, "Is it a romantic something?"

Olivia couldn't contain her smile that threatened to take over her face. "Yes." When she heard the woman at the front desk on the phone she rattled off a list of requests that the woman was delighted to go along with.

When she hung up, Abbie looked at her, "You are _really_ romantic."

"Thanks," Olivia grinned and stood, "C'mon we have to go find you a wedding dress."

They both stood up and walked to the next shop in search of the perfect dress for Abbie's impromptu wedding.


	27. Chapter 27

Serena was happier than she had ever been. She was practically dancing in her seat as she was getting a pedicure, singing, "I'm getting married, I'm getting married, I'm getting married."

Alex laughed. Serena was adorable when she was giddy like this. "You're really excited huh?"

Serena nodded with a huge grin, "Yes. I'm ecstatic."

The SVU ADA looked at her phone to see what time it was, "Well, when we're done here we should go get dressed."

"Great," Serena took a sip of her champagne that was on the table next to her.

Abbie laid on the bed in her hotel room while Olivia started getting ready. The detective looked at Abbie, "It's time to start getting dressed."

"I don't have a job," Abbie sighed.

Olivia raised an eyebrow, "I'm sure when you get back to New York, Jack will have a job wrapped up and ready for you."

Abbie nodded, "I hope so." She slowly sat up, "What am I going to do until then?"

"You're going to get married," Olivia stated, "You said yourself that you have enough money to get you by for a few months. You're an attorney who lives in New York City, there's always work. Even if you don't go back to work for the DA's office, you'll be fine."

"What if I don't?" Abbie asked.

Olivia smiled and sat down next to Abbie, "I think you just have some pre-wedding jitters."

"You're probably right," the Texan finally smiled, "I get to cram months of jitters into a couple hours." She stood up, "Well, I guess it's time to get ready."

Alex was thoroughly amused as Serena danced around the room getting ready. It didn't take Alex long to get ready, she just slipped on her dress, applied minimal make up and curled the ends of her hair.

"You're not nervous at all?" Alex asked when she was putting her shoes on.

Serena walked out of the bathroom and nodded, "I'm really nervous. I'm still excited though."

"You look amazing," Alex smiled. She straightened out Serena's dress. It was strapless and white with black flowers down the left side.

"Thanks," Serena took a deep breath, "Let's hope Abbie thinks so to."

"She will," Alex assured her. She checked her phone seeing she had a text message. She opened it and read. She looked back at Serena, "Liv and Abbie are heading to the terrace."

Serena took three deep breaths and nodded, "Okay, I'm ready."

Abbie shifted her weight from one foot to the other. The JP stood next to her with a kind smile on his face. Olivia was hanging close to the doors and watching Abbie nervously twitch under the arch that was covered in Christmas lights. The way it was set against the mountains behind them fading in the waning sunlight was incredible.

Olivia smiled. She had always loved weddings. This impromptu wedding put her in a very romantic mood. She was ready to Alex to arrive so she could sweep the blonde back up to their room.

She felt her hand vibrate in her hand. Olivia looked at the screen and smiled. Alex had just told her that they were about to come outside. The detective reached down and pushed play on the small CD player they had borrowed from a girl at the front desk. A song Abbie picked out started floating in the thin air.

Abbie's head shot up and looked at the door. Olivia smiled at her, letting her know that it was almost time. Abbie took a deep calming breath.

The door finally opened, and Alex was the first one out. Olivia was awestruck at how beautiful Alex looked. She almost didn't notice Serena walk out.

Abbie certainly did. The second she saw Serena all the nerves were gone and a huge smile appeared on her face.

Serena gracefully strode to the arch where the JP and Abbie were waiting. Alex joined Olivia in the back. She smiled when Olivia suavely took her hand and threaded their fingers together as they watched.

"I've been informed that you ladies wrote your own vows," the JP looked between them.

Abbie nodded and looked at the airline napkin in her hand. "Serena, I can't promise that I won't hog the covers, but I promise that I'll keep you warm every night. I can't promise that we'll always see eye to eye, but I promise to love the way that you look at the world, like it's an amazing place, full of fun and excitement. I can't promise that I'll always remember to take out the trash, but I'll always remember our anniversary, your birthday, and your middle name." She paused while Serena chuckled through tears, "I can't promise you much else, but I can promise you that I love you and I'll love you for the rest of my life." By that time, Abbie and Serena were in tears and Alex was in the back choking them back.

Alex wrapped her arms around Olivia's waist and held their bodies together. She rested her head on Olivia's shoulder and wiped her cheek while Olivia lovingly rubbed her back.

The JP turned to Serena. The blonde smiled, "I can't imagine getting married to anyone else. I knew from the second I met you that I had to be with you. And the longer I was with you the more I realized that I never needed to be with anyone else. Everything that I have is yours. So I promise to try not to bring my work home with me. I promise to be sympathetic when you bring your work home with you. I promise to attempt to cook at least one a month." She smiled while Abbie laughed, "Then I promise to take you to your favorite restaurant after I burn it. I love you Abbie. With all my heart."

The JP said his spiel, but no one was listening. At least not until he said, "…Speak not or forever hold your piece." He glanced over at Alex and Olivia who just smiled back. The grinned and nodded, "By the power granted to me by the State of Vermont, I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss the bride." He took a step back as Serena pulled Abbie in for their first kiss as a married couple.

Alex and Olivia clapped as they pulled away. The detective turned the music back on so that they could have their first dance. After watching them for a bit, Olivia pulled Alex back inside from the terrace. Alex soundlessly followed.


	28. Chapter 28

When they got to the room, Olivia let Alex open the door. The blonde took a step in and stopped. Her eyes traveled from the pink rose petals that littered the floor and the bed to the candles that had been lit all over the room, She heard soft music drifting out of the speakers. A smile formed on her face. She looked back at Olivia who was also smiling.

Come away with me in the night

_Come away with me and I will write you a song_

"May I have this dance?" Olivia asked softly.

Alex nodded.

They took off their shoes and swayed together on a rose petal floor. Alex rested her cheek against Olivia's and closed her eyes. She couldn't get over how much thought Olivia put into this display.

Come away with me and we'll kiss  
On a mountaintop  
Come away with me  
And I'll never stop loving you

After a few minutes of dancing, Alex silently disengaged from Olivia walked to the glass door that overlooked their balcony, hot tub, and the snow capped mountains in the distance. She slowly reached up and touched the glass, feeling the cold against her warm skin.

She glanced back at Olivia who was still standing on the rose petals, watching. With a slight smile, Alex reached behind her and slowly unzipped her dress before letting it pool at her feet revealing lilac lingerie. Then she picked up the chilled champagne that she noticed earlier and the two glasses next to it. Finally the opened the door to the balcony and carefully stepped into the bubbling hot tub.

As Alex lowered herself down into the water, Olivia felt all the breath leave her body. She rid herself of her own dress and walked out to the hot tub. As she got in, Alex handed her a glass of champagne.

They sat on opposite side of the hot tub for a few minutes, just enjoying the water, the champagne, and the view. Then Alex downed the rest of her champagne and moved over to Olivia. The detective was expecting Alex to just come sit next to her, but was pleasantly surprised when Alex slid her legs on either side of her, straddling Olivia.

The detective set her champagne glass on the edge of the spa and her hands found their way to Alex's waist.

Alex bit her lip to try to hide a smile. She loved Olivia's hand on her skin. It made her ecstatic and calm all at the same time.

Slowly, Alex reached up and ran her fingers along Olivia's collarbone. She watched Olivia's eyes flutter closed at the tender contact. Her smile finally broke through and she claimed Olivia's lips in a sweet, gentle kiss.

However the kiss became heated quickly. Alex's hands moved up Olivia's sides. She felt Olivia's hands on the small of her back pressing her into Olivia. Then Olivia's hands slid up Alex's back, pausing with her hand on the clasp of Alex's bra.

Olivia pulled away to look at Alex. She expected Alex to look around first, but the blonde just nodded and started kissing down Olivia's neck. Olivia moaned, but managed to release Alex's breasts from their bondage.

Alex let Olivia pull it off of before bringing her hands to Olivia's neck, drawing her in for another long, deep kiss. "Mmm," Alex moaned when Olivia cupped her breasts. As Olivia massaged, Alex's head lulled back at the sensations. One hand was replaced with Olivia's mouth and Alex bit her lip to suppress another moan.

"Liv," Alex breathed, trying to gather a string of coherent words. However words failed her so she picked a short one that was to the point, "Bed."

Olivia smiled and knew it was coming. She flicked Alex's nipple one last time with her tongue before following Alex to the bed, shedding what was left of her clothes on the way.

They dragged out their love-making for hours. Finally, they fell asleep, wrapped in each other.

The subtle buzz of a cell phone awoke Olivia in the middle of the night. She quickly grabbed it before it could wake Alex up. She stepped into the bathroom and answered, "Benson."

"Hey," Elliot's voice answered, "What are you up to? I was wondering if you wanted to go play some pool."

"I'm actually in Vermont," Olivia replied, "Some friends of mine decided to get married yesterday so we drove them up here."

"Who is we?"

"Alex and I," Olivia answered.

"Oooh," Elliot chuckled, "Well have fun partner."

"What does 'oooh' mean?" Olivia sat on the edge of the cold bathtub.

"Nothing," Elliot stated, "You have fun with Alex. I'll see you later."

Olivia looked at her phone when it disconnected. She just shook her head and walked back into the bedroom. She laid down on the bed then reached over to put her phone on the nightstand.

Just as she was settling back down, she felt Alex slid an arm around her waist and snuggle into her back. Olivia smiled and rested her arm on top of Alex's. She loved that Alex always held her close even when she was asleep. She also loved that even in her sleep, Alex would keep a protective arm around her from behind although the only way she could protect Olivia was legally, it was an astoundingly sweet gesture.

Olivia closed her eyes and lost herself in the warmth the Alex's body was radiating before drifting off to sleep.


	29. Chapter 29

Their all too short vacation ended as the workweek was about to begin. When they landed at La Guardia, jet lagged and exhausted from lack of sleep, they trudged to Alex's car.

Once on the way back to Manhattan, Alex got a phone call, which she put on speaker as she drove, "Hey Connie."

Connie answered, "Where have you been? I've been trying to call you all weekend. And Olivia, Abbie, and Serena. Have you heard from them?"

"We're here," Abbie added.

"Where are you guys?" Connie asked, "I was hoping to get together this weekend and have some sort of girl-time. My guy-time isn't going too well. Where have you been?"

"Vermont," Alex simply answered.

"Vermont? For what?"

Abbie looked at Serena who was grinning. She could tell that Serena wanted to tell her. Hell, Serena wanted to the world to know.

"Serena and I got married," Abbie stated.

"You did what?!?!" Connie's voice rose two octaves, "How…when…I wasn't invited?"

A round of chuckles passed around the car. Serena finally answered, "It was a sort of spur of the moment thing."

"And Alex was there?"

"And Olivia," Abbie added.

Connie paused, "So they got to go, but you forgot about your straight friends?"

Abbie chuckled, "No. Serena and I were driving to Washington to pick up the last of my stuff when the car broke down. Since _you_ didn't answer your phone, Alex and Olivia came to pick us up. One the way back, we decided to get married. They just happened to be in the car at the same time."

"Aww," Connie cooed, "How romantic. Nina wants to know when the reception is."

Abbie differed to Serena who was already staring at her Blackberry. "Saturday at the Plaza. My mother is already all over it."

This was news to Alex and Olivia who figured that Serena called her mother while they were still sleeping. Alex noticed though, that Abbie looked like a deer in the headlights at the mention of Serena's mother.

"When are you getting back?" Connie added, "Can you meet us for drinks tonight?"

After silently consulting each other, Olivia replied, "Sure. We'll be back in twenty minutes."

"Great!" Connie sounded excited finally. "Are there rings yet?"

"Not yet," Abbie looked at her empty ring finger.

"There will be before the reception," Serena smiled and took the hand Abbie was looking at.

The Texan grinned, knowing that Serena already had something in mind. She may be impulsive, but she also plans a lot.

"Alright," Connie added, "See you when you get here. We're at the huge booth in the back."

"Okay," Alex finally replied, "Bye Connie."

"Bye."

"You called your mom?" Olivia turned around in her seat to look at the blonde.

Serena nodded, "She was upset we eloped, but happy that I finally found someone. She even asked when her grandkids were going to arrive."

Olivia smiled and looked at Abbie, "Did you talk to her?"

Abbie shook her head, "I was in the shower. I get to meet her on Saturday though."

"Nervous?"

Abbie nodded.

"I'm sure you'll be okay."

Olivia looked over at Alex who was quiet. She wished that she could have introduced Alex to her mother. She would be proud to show Alex to anyone in her family. She smiled and took Alex's hand that was resting on the armrest between them. The blonde automatically smiled.

It wasn't long before they arrived at the bar. When they got inside, Connie and Nina hugged them all and asked for all the details.

Serena seemed distracted the whole time. She just sipped her martini and kept an eye on the door. Alex noticed this and tapped her foot against Serena's under the table. When Serena looked up she mouthed 'What's wrong?'

Serena just shook her head and went back to going from her Blackberry to the door.

Just as Abbie finished telling the story, Serena stood up from the table, her drink in hand, "I'll be right back." They all watched her walk over to a man that had just entered the bar.

He was tall with blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. His polo showed off his muscular chest and arms. In his hands was a thick brown envelope.

"Who is that?" Nina asked.

"I bet that's her brother," Abbie said, unable to rip her eyes away from the two.

The man smiled and hugged Serena when she neared. Then he tried to hand her the envelope. She shook her head and took a step back. His smile disappeared and he said something to her. She shook her head again and put one of her martini down and her hands on her hips. He shook his head back at her and gestured to the envelope. She threw her hands up in the air and took the envelope. Then she opened it and poured the rest of her martini inside. The man quickly grabbed the envelope from Serena, but it continued to drip everywhere. He rolled his eyes at her and shook his head before walking out the door.

Before Serena came back to the table she got a rag from the bartender and cleaned up the martini mess. Then she walked over to the table, smiled and kissed Abbie. "Sorry about that."

"What was that about?" Abbie asked.

"It wasn't important," Serena shook her head.

Alex didn't believe Serena and she knew Abbie didn't either. "Was that your brother?"

Serena nodded, "He's a pain in the ass." She picked up Abbie's drink and took a long sip.

"I think we got that part," Connie added, "What did you pour your martini all over?"

"Some stupid legal document that is ridiculous and irrelevant," Serena sighed, "I'm going to go get another drink." She looked at Abbie, "Do you want something babe?"

Abbie silently shook her head.

Serena stood up and walked to the bar.

"What was it?" Olivia asked Abbie, seeing the knowing in the Texan's eyes.

"It was a prenup," Abbie replied, "Her family has more money than god. She sort of warned me about this, but she told me not to worry about it. Apparently now is the time to start worrying."

"I don't think you should," Olivia smiled, "I was at your wedding, I know Serena loves you more than anything."

Abbie nodded, "I know. I just don't want this to alienate her from her family."

"I doubt that'll happen and if it does, it wouldn't be your fault," Olivia put her hand on Abbie's shoulder.

Serena returned with a fresh martini. She set it on the table, but didn't make a move to sit down. She held out her hand to Abbie, "Will you dance with me?"

Abbie smiled and took Serena's hand. They walked to the small opening in the back of the bar.

Alex looked over at Olivia who grinned. They got up and walked to where Abbie and Serena were.

Connie raised an eyebrow at Nina. Nina shook her head, "You wish."

"I'm sorry," Serena quietly told Abbie as they swayed, "I just don't want to bring my family's problems into our marriage."

"If you have a problem though," Abbie replied, "You can tell me. I want to help."

"It should all be done with," Serena smiled and kissed Abbie's cheek.

Abbie smirked, "Yeah, pouring a martini on a prenup sends a pretty clear message."

"You knew?" the blonde asked, bowing her head.

"Yeah," Abbie nodded, "You warned me, remember? I don't want to come between you and your family. I'll sign it if that's what it takes to make this all go smoothly."

Serena stopped dancing and looked Abbie dead in the eye, "No. It's not that. It's that I want my family to know that I love you and I plan to spend the rest of my life with you. There's no reason for one of those when there's not even going to be post-nup."

Abbie couldn't stop a smile. She leaned forward and kissed Serena passionately. "I love you too."

"Aww," Alex smiled at the two next to her and Olivia, "They're adorable."

"Agreed," a voice from behind Olivia added.

Alex and Olivia looked and saw Connie and Nina dancing next to them. Nina's hands were on Connie's hips and Connie had her arms around Nina's neck. "What's going on here?" Alex added.

"I wanted to dance," Connie grinned, "Nina's actually a great dancer."

"Why thank you," Nina chuckled, "You're not too bad yourself. You're a lot easier to dance with than any of the guys I've been with."

"So are you," Connie agreed, "The next time I want to dance, I'm heading to a lesbian bar."

Alex smiled. Her rested her head on Olivia's shoulder and chastely kissed Olivia's neck, "Hey beautiful, do you want to go home? You don't have to sleep in the guest room anymore."

"Do you mean I get to sleep in the big bed?" Olivia smirked feigning excitement.

Alex lifted her head, "It was more of a request. Please?"

"Of course," Olivia kissed Alex, "Let's go home."

They said their goodbyes and offered the women rides home, but they all declined saying they would take a cab.

When they got home, Alex pulled Olivia up the stairs and into the bed, slowly removing every single article of clothing from Olivia's body. Then she kissed the newly exposed skin until Olivia was tingling all over. She made love to Olivia before curling up behind her and wrapping her arms around the detective.

Olivia closed her eyes and whispered, "I love you."

She felt Alex smile against her back. "I love you too."

They both fell asleep reveling in their newly revealed feelings for each other. Olivia had never felt more at ease. She settled into a deep restful sleep, not thinking about anything, but the arms that were encircling her.


	30. Chapter 30

Unfortunately, the rest of the week didn't go so smoothly. When Olivia finally made it home at three a.m., Alex was asleep and when Olivia woke up at seven, Alex was long gone. Alex always left a note and some breakfast for Olivia who, on Thursday night, left a dozen roses for Alex to find the next morning.

On Friday night, Olivia managed to get away from her desk at eight. It was later than she planned, but better than three a.m. When she got inside the apartment, it was dark except for a soft glow emitting from the hallway. She smiled, hoping that Alex had settled behind the piano for a relaxing concert after a long week, but when she didn't hear any music for a few seconds she figured that Alex was still working.

She quietly crept down the hallway and leaned against the doorframe of the office/library. Alex was sitting at her desk, hair up, glasses on, reading in one of her massive legal volumes. She had a pen in her hand poised to write on the legal pad next to her. It was a beautiful sight when Olivia stumbled upon it at the DA's office, but here it was so much more intimate.

Alex didn't notice her as she put her pen down, took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes. Olivia walked behind her and rested her hands on Alex's shoulders. The blonde jumped a bit at the initial touch, but relaxed when Olivia started massaging her shoulders.

"You're home early," Alex smiled contently.

Olivia dipped down and kissed the top of Alex's head, "Yeah. I'm sorry about this week. I missed you."

"I miss you too," Alex tilted her head back to Olivia could kiss her properly. Then Alex pulled Olivia into her lap and wrapped her arms around the detective's waist. She rested her head on Olivia's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Have you eaten?" Olivia asked quietly stroking Alex's hair.

The blonde thought for a moment and answered, "I don't think so."

"What do you want?" the detective asked.

"Sleep," Alex mumbled into Olivia's shoulder.

"You need to eat baby," Olivia added, kissing Alex's temple. "Then you can sleep as long as you like."

"Mmk," Alex yawned.

"What do you want?"

The blonde smirked, "World peace."

"We'd both be out of a job then," Olivia grinned and kissed the top of Alex's head, "But it's a nice thought."

"We'd get to spend more time together," Alex added.

"True, but could you stand not working for eternity? You have a hard time not working on the weekend."

Alex nodded, "I see your point. Well I guess all I want is a sandwich."

"Coming up," Olivia stood and made her way to the door.

"Wait," the blonde called from her chair, "I have a better idea."

The detective turned around, "What would that be?"

"I know a bar down the street that makes the world's best Monte Cristos," Alex let out a tired smirk, "And the best imported wheat beer in the city."

"Are you sure you're not too tired?"

Alex nodded.

"Alright," Olivia nodded. She walked over to Alex and helped the blonde up. She pulled Alex into her arms and held her there for a minute before pulling away. "It's been a long week huh?"

"Yeah," Alex nodded, "I hope every week isn't like that. I miss you too much."

Olivia smiled, "I missed you too and I doubt it will always be like that. We haven't been that busy in a long time."

When they got to the bar, Alex pulled Olivia to a corner booth where they could see the whole place. The dark wood and soft lighting made the bar cozy.

After Alex ordered for both of them, she leaned into Olivia who slid her arm around her. "After we eat this, we'll probably fall asleep walking home."

Olivia kissed Alex's temple, "I think you passing out for twenty-four would do you some good babe."

Alex smiled at the use of a pet name. She was quite literally exhausted, but the sound of a good Monte Cristo and Olivia's company were reason enough to stay awake. "I can't sleep for that long. Serena and Abbie's reception is tomorrow."

"Oh yeah," Olivia rubbed Alex's shoulder, "What are you going to wear?"

"No idea," Alex smiled and closed her eyes, "Maybe we could go shopping tomorrow. If you haven't decided to leave me after that, then we can go to the reception and then afterward I can take you somewhere special."

"Special?"

"Incredibly special," Alex leaned farther into Olivia.

"What makes you think I'd leave you after shopping with you?" Olivia smirked.

"It's an…experience."

Olivia stifled a yawn, "I'm sure I can handle it."

The blonde sat up as their beer arrived. "Well you can't say I didn't give you fair warning."

They continued their idle chat while they ate and drank. Then they walked back home.

Once inside, Olivia closed and locked the door behind them. When she turned around she saw Alex half asleep on the couch.

"C'mon," Olivia shook her head with an amused smile.

Alex just shook her head, "I think this is as far as I'm going."

The detective pulled Alex's sneakers off one by one, then managed to get her jacket off. After that, she just looked at Alex, wondering if she really did plan to just sleep on the couch.

Eventually, Alex got up and followed Olivia to bed, falling asleep before her head hit the pillow. Olivia placed a chaste kiss on Alex's lips, "Goodnight sweetheart."

Olivia laid next to Alex and closed her eyes. It wasn't but a few seconds later when she felt Alex's arm snake around her waist. She smiled and tried to get some sleep, while being curled up in Alex.

When she woke up, Olivia found that she was alone in bed, but she could smell something amazing. She stood and walked to the railing where she found Alex, clad in lingerie picking up the clothes that had been left on the ground the night before.

She grinned. It was quite a sight to behold first thing in the morning. She let out a whistle. The blonde looked up at her and smiled. "Good morning."

"Great morning," Olivia corrected.

"Why is that?"

Olivia gestured to Alex's outfit, "I get to see that first thing in the morning."

"Would it be an incredible morning if I flashed you?" Alex asked with a coy smile.

"Definitely."

"Well, sorry to disappoint, but you're going to have to stick with having a great morning?"

Olivia leaned on the railing, "How about you come up here and I can make it an incredible morning for you?"

The connotation of Olivia's offer wasn't lost on Alex, who was already going upstairs to put her shoes in their place and her dirty clothes in the hamper. "How would you do that detective?"

Olivia followed Alex to the closet and caught the blonde around the waist, "Well, first I do this." She kissed Alex's neck and the blonde moaned and dropped everything she was carrying. She felt Olivia's hand slid down her bare stomach and play at the top of her pink lace.

"Incredible morning?" Olivia asked softly in Alex's ear.

Alex pulled Olivia to the bed and pulled the detective on top of her. "Ask me again in a few hours." She punctuated the sentence with a heated kiss.


	31. Chapter 31

Olivia decided that watching Alexandra Cabot shop was like watching a tornado heading straight for a house. You can't stop it. All you can do it get out of the way and hope that minimal damage is done.

After the fifth shop, Olivia told Alex she wanted to stop for some coffee. "Actually," Olivia added as they sat inside the shop, "I just wanted to rest my arms. Your bags are heavy."

"Aww," Alex grinned, "Here I thought you were a big bad detective."

The detective grinned at the playful jab. "I'm sorry, I thought we were going shopping. If I'd have know I was going to be working out, I would have worn different shoes."

"Who says you can't do both?" Alex took a sip of her coffee.

Olivia slowly shook her head, "You're…one of a kind."

The blonde chuckled, "I guess that was a compliment." She looked out at the street before looking back at Olivia, "We still haven't found you something to wear tonight."

"I have plenty of choices in my closet," Olivia answered, "Well, the rail above my bed where I hang all my clothes."

Alex looked thoughtfully at her coffee cup, wrapping both of her hands around it, "Well…I was thinking…maybe you could move your clothes upstairs to my closet?"

Olivia raised an eyebrow. She knew what Alex was offering. When Alex finally looked up at her, Olivia saw the nervousness in the blue eyes. She smiled soft, "Do you think you can make room in your closet?"

The blonde finally smiled, "For you? Of course."

"Are you sure?" Olivia asked, feeling nervousness overcome her. She wanted Alex to be completely sure so later on Alex didn't realize she made a mistake.

"Yeah," Alex looked back at her coffee cup, "I sort of wanted to ask you to move in with me when you couldn't find an apartment…like really move in with me in my bedroom, but that seemed…like it would be too soon."

"Well," Olivia took a deep breath, "Since we're being honest, I found an apartment I love a few weeks ago. I just love living with you so much that I couldn't bring myself to sign the lease."

"I'm glad you didn't," Alex smiled, happy that she wasn't the only one happy about the new arrangement. She looked at her phone, "Well, since you've have a twenty minute break, I think we should drop this stuff off at the car and go find you something new to wear."

They found Olivia something to wear just in time to get back to the apartment to get ready. They shared a shower and used the hers and hers sinks to get ready, stealing shy glances at each other as they did their hair.

They finally finished getting ready and made their way to the Plaza. When they arrived that party was already in full swing. They tracked Serena and Abbie down at a table near the front.

When Abbie saw them she walked over and enveloped them both into a hug, "Thank God you're here. I think her parents hate me."

"I'm sure that's not true," Olivia smiled as they pulled away.

Abbie glanced at the door, "My parents haven't shown up yet, but…I'm nervous."

"Don't worry about it," Alex gently laid her hand on Abbie's shoulder, "If you need us to run interference, we will."

"Thanks," Abbie hugged them again, "Just…don't wander off too far, okay?"

"We'll stay right with you," Olivia nodded.

Serena appeared at Abbie's side and smiled at Alex and Olivia, "Hey. I'm glad you two are here."

A man appeared next to Serena. He had a sharp gray suit on without a tie and was holding a glass of champagne. "Hey sis. Are you having fun?"

"Yeah tons," Serena rolled her eyes. Her eyes went to Abbie who was wearing a small smirk. After that, Serena couldn't contain a smile. She took Abbie's hand and walked away from her brother to the dance floor.

Serena's brother was a very attractive man. His dirty blonde hair and blues eyes matched Serena's. He looked at Alex. "Have we met? I'm sure I've seen you somewhere before?"

Alex studied him for a moment, "Have you ever been to a DA's office party?"

He nodded, "You work with my sister."

"In a different department," Alex nodded. She glanced at Olivia who was looking around.

When Olivia finally looked back the detective smiled, "I'm going to go get some champagne. Do you want one?"

Alex nodded slowly, not really wanting to be left alone with Serena's brother. Olivia walked off while Alex stood awkwardly.

"Were you one of the ladies that was with my sister when he ran off and got married?" he asked casually.

Alex nodded again, "I helped her pick out her wedding dress."

He shook his head, "She's a wild one. I'm jealous of her. I've never done anything that remotely spontaneous."

Alex watched Olivia walked through the crowd and talk to a few people. "What was your name again?"

"Brody," he extended his hand.

"Alex." She shook it."

Brody cleared his throat, "I guess you were there when I brought Serena the post-nup."

"I was," Alex raised an eyebrow, wondering where this conversation was going.

"I know I seem like a total ass right now for doing that, but the amount of money Serena has attracts all kinds of people," Brody shrugged.

Alex shook her head, "I'm positive Abbie had no idea about Serena's money before they started dating. Probably not even before they got married. It's not like Abbie needs it." Alex gestured to the entrance where a very well dressed, older couple just walked in, "I'm going to go say hi to Abbie's parents."

Alex walked off and spotted Olivia talking to a group of detectives. She walked up behind Olivia and rested a hand on her back. Olivia smiled and turned her head. Alex leaned in and whispered, "Don't you dare leave me alone with any Southerlyn that isn't Serena again."

Olivia chuckled, "Sorry. I got sidetracked." She handed Alex a glass of champagne.

Alex kissed her cheek, "I'm going to go say high to the Carmichaels."

Olivia took her hand, "I'll go with you."

As they neared Abbie's mom saw Alex and smiled, "Alex, dear, how are you?"

"I'm great," Alex smiled hugging Mrs. Carmichael. She introduced Olivia and said hello to Abbie's dad.

"Have you seen my crazy daughter that ran off and got married without telling her mother?" Mrs. Carmichael smiled.

Alex looked around and spotted the couple dancing slowing the middle of the dance floor. It was like they didn't see anyone else. They were in their own world. Abbie's head was resting against Serena's cheek. Serena had a hand on Abbie's back and one holding Abbie's hand between them.

Serena turned her head so she could kiss the side of Abbie's head, "I love you."

Abbie smiled and closed her eyes, "You know, I was sitting in the bedroom last night wondering what the hell has gotten into me. I ran off and got married with twelve hours notice. I quit my job and moved back to New York without having another job lined up. Then I walked into the living room and saw you sitting on the couch reading and it was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. And I know why I did it and I know that if I had it to do again, I would in a heartbeat." She caught Serena's eyes and softly kissed her, "I love you."

A tear rolled down Serena's cheek as she kissed Abbie again.

"I guess we'll leave them to that," Mrs. Carmichael grinned. "Her wife is beautiful. Do you know her well?"

Alex nodded. She found them a table to sit at while Alex assured Mrs. Carmichael that Serena was great spousal material and Olivia talked to Mr. Carmichael about the upcoming Giants-Cowboys game.

It wasn't a few minutes later that Abbie found her parents and a dragged a nervous Serena over to meet them.

Alex felt herself being pulled out of her seat. She smiled as Olivia lead her to the dance floor. Soon, she was safe in the protection of Olivia's arms. "Are you having fun?"

"Yeah," Alex nodded, "Abbie's parents are great. They always stayed with me when they came to New York because Abbie's apartment wasn't big enough. Her parents probably have as much money as Serena, but Abbie won't take it. She wants to make it on her own."

"That sounds like Abbie," Olivia smiled. She paused to stifle a yawn, "I love this song."

"Me too," Alex brushed some hair out of Olivia's eyes, "You're tired."

"Shopping with you is like running a marathon," Olivia chuckled.

The blonde grinned, "Well I guess it's a good thing I got a room upstairs, huh?"

"You did?" Olivia asked, surprised.

"I figured we'd drink too much and stay too late," Alex kissed Olivia.

"You think of everything."

"Except a change of clothes," Alex smirked.

Olivia leaned in and whispered to Alex, "Who says you need any clothes?"

The blonde smiled, "I thought you were tired."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Olivia grinned.

Alex was about to answer when something behind Olivia caught her eye. She smiled, "Look Liv."

Olivia turned around and saw Serena dancing with Mr. Carmichael right next to Abbie dancing with Serena's brother. They were all smiling and having a good time.

When the dancers were finished, one of the people that was working at the party handed Alex a microphone. She looked at him questioningly. He answered, "I was told you were the best…erm woman. It's time for your speech."

Alex looked panicky at Olivia, "I didn't write anything."

"You're an attorney baby," Olivia kissed her cheek, "Wing it."

The blonde silently nodded before Olivia helped her onto the stage as the band stopped playing.

Alex took a moment and then smiled out on the crowd, "I had the privilege of being the best woman at Serena and Abbie's wedding and I have to say it was one of the most beautiful weddings I've ever been to. No only because it was set in front of a gorgeous mountain, but because I don't think I've ever seen anyone so happy to be getting married." Alex looked to Serena and Abbie who were sitting with their families, holding hands. "I think they've finally found their perfect balance and I know they can keep it together for a very long time. And before we all make a toast, I'd like to invite the maid of honor up to say a few words."

Alex smiled wickedly at Olivia who took the microphone from the blonde as she walked down the stairs of the stage. Olivia grinned and shook her head.

She looked at the happy couple, "Well, I've known Abbie for years. We worked together and became friends almost immediately. She's always been dependable, brilliant, and one of the best friends I've ever had. When Serena came along, it was easy to see it was all meant to be. Serena brings fun, spontaneity and light in Abbie's life. That balance that Alex mentions is undeniable. I don't think I've ever seen Abbie this happy before and that's all I can ask for as her friend. And Serena…oh Serena." The crowd laughed. Olivia smiled, "It has been such a pleasure to get to know her. She's been the life of the party from day one, but apart from that she's shown that she loves Abbie completely." Olivia raised her glass, "May they grow old together, sharing the same pillow."

A round of "Cheers" sounded before everyone took a drink and Olivia stepped off of the stage allowing the band to start playing again.

"You're sweet," Alex took Olivia's hand when she got off the stage.

Olivia grinned, "Thanks."

After a few more hours of partying, most of the reception-goers decided it was time to call it a night. It turned out that Serena and Abbie had booked a room in the hotel so they invited Alex and Olivia to breakfast in the morning.

When they finally go to their room, Alex dropped her shoes by the door, "Dear god please unzip me Liv. This dress looks great, but it is not comfortable at all."

Olivia obliged and unzipped Alex, letting the dress fall at her feet. Olivia's mouth dropped opened when she saw that Alex wasn't wearing anything under her dress.

Alex turned around and saw this. She smirked, "I though you said I wouldn't need any clothes."


	32. Chapter 32

Serena called them in the morning to invite them down the breakfast. Alex had called the concierge earlier and sent them to a store down the street to get them extra clothes.

Alex walked up behind Olivia who was looking at herself in the mirror. "You look hot."

Olivia glanced down at her jeans and black v-neck, "I'm in jeans and a tee-shirt."

"I know," Alex kissed her. When she pulled away, she ran her fingers through Olivia's hair, "C'mon let's go eat."

Olivia watched Alex walk to the front door in jeans and long sleeved blue shirt. She had to admit there was something innately sexy when Alex wasn't dressed in her usual wardrobe.

Serena and Abbie were already at the table when they got downstairs.

"How was your night?" Alex asked as they sat down.

Abbie grinned, "Fantastic."

"Did you two have fun?" Serena asked.

Alex looked at Olivia who looked back and then nodded. "We did."

"How did your parents get along?" Alex asked.

Serena picked up her mimosa and took a sip before answering, "We'll find out in about half an hour when they meet us down here for breakfast."

"We wanted you two to come down here and relax with us before we both have panic attacks and jump out the window," Abbie answered, sliding her arm around Serena's waist.

Serena leaned into Abbie and rested her head on Abbie's shoulder.

"I'm sure it'll be okay," Alex offered.

Serena signaled the waiter for another round of mimosas for the table. "I hope so."

"Is there a problem?" Olivia asked, "Between your families?"

"No," Abbie shook her head, "They actually got along really well last night."

Serena sighed, "It's just that my family has it stuck in their stuck up brains that we need some kind of nuptial agreement."

Alex stared at the table for a moment before looking at Serena, "Is anyone else in your family an attorney?"

Serena shook her head, "They're all CEOs and business people."

"Then you could fake it," Alex shrugged, "Fill the contract so full of legalese it takes ten law professors six days to decide it means absolutely nothing."

"That's not the point," Serena shook her head, "The point is that they don't trust me enough to make my own decisions and they won't accept the woman I'm in love with until she signs a piece of paper."

"It might be worth it. Just for now," Abbie offered quietly to Serena.

Serena bit her lip, "I don't like lying to them." She paused and held Abbie's eyes, "And they'd think it was real, meaning that _I_ don't trust you."

Alex's heart went out to the couple. She took Olivia's hand under the table and took a deep breath. Olivia gently squeezed her hand and offered a reassuring smile.

Serena leaned into Abbie, "If it would be easier for you and you want to then I'll go to the business center and type it up right now."

Abbie could tell that Serena didn't want to do it. She thought it over. It would be easier just to fake it, but she didn't want to do something Serena thought was a bad idea. "Baby, it's really up to you. They're your family."

"I don't want to do it," Serena sat up straight to look at Abbie, "I want them to know I'm not just playing around. I want _you_ to know I'm not playing around."

Abbie smiled and kissed Serena briefly, "I know you're not playing around. You've proven that to me."

Serena finally let out a small smile, "I'm glad you think so because I love you."

"I love you too, "Abbie kissed Serena again.

"So, we're going to face them head on without a legal document?" Serena asked.

Abbie nodded, "I'll be right here…behind you."

Serena laughed and turned back to Alex and Olivia, "Thanks for the idea, but we're going to head into this battle without fake legal protection."

Alex smiled, "Good for you."

Abbie's parents arrived first, both dressed as well as they were the night before. "How are you girls?"

"Great," Abbie grinned and hugged her father. Then Mr. Carmichael hugged Serena.

They sat on opposite sides of the long rectangular table next to Abbie and Alex.

The conversation flowed easily, but Serena kept glancing at the door, waiting for her mother and brother to arrive. When Abbie noticed, she'd subtly try to comfort her with a kiss to the cheek or a hand on her back.

"So," Mrs. Carmichael looked at Alex and Olivia, "What about you two? Tying the knot anytime soon?"

Olivia looked to Alex who let out an easy smile, "We haven't discussed it. Right now, we're having a good time." She glanced at Olivia and her smile grew, "But when the time comes, we'll know it."

The detective grinned and took Alex's hand.

When Serena's family arrived more conversations spawned at the table. Everyone found someone to talk to in their own section of the table.

Serena was relieved when neither her mother nor brother brought up any kind of legal contract of any kind. Breakfast was served and Mr. Carmichael insisted on paying for it.

"How much longer are you going to be in town?" Alex asked the Carmichaels as the group walked back to the elevators together.

"A couple days," Mrs. Carmichael answered, "We're going to see a few shows while we're here."

"Well," Alex smiled, "If you get tired of this hotel, my guestroom is open."

Mrs. Carmichael smiled, "You're so sweet. We'll let you know if we decide to come see you, but we'll definitely have to have lunch sometime this week."

"I'd love to," Alex replied.

As they rode up in the elevator, everyone got off except Abbie, Serena, Alex, and Olivia because their rooms were higher up.

"Thank you two so much for coming," Abbie hugged both of them.

Serena nodded, "You're the best."

"It was no problem," Olivia assured them, "If you need anything else just let us know."

Alex agreed and held the door open for Olivia when the elevator got to their floor.

"How long do we have this room?" Olivia asked when they got inside.

"Until Monday at eleven," Alex kicked off her shoes, "I was scared I'd have a hangover and sleep past checkout."

Olivia grinned and turned Alex around so they were facing each other, "I keep waiting to meet someone in the world that you're can't completely charm, but I haven't met anyone yet."

Alex rested her arms on Olivia's shoulders, "Well, I try."

"I doubt that," Olivia tilted her head toward Alex's, "I think it's natural."

The blonde closed the gap between them, drawing out a sensual kiss, "Maybe." She turned them around and backed Olivia up to the bed. With one last push, they tumbled onto the bed and out of their clothes.


End file.
